


You Burn First

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Blood and Violence, Breeding Kink, CHECK PRE-CHAPTER NOTES FOR ADDITIONAL WARNINGS, Come Swallowing, D A R K, Dark, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doggy Style, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dystopia, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forced Bonding, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Knotting, Kylo Is Pretty Loosey-Goosey With Committing Murder, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Misogyny, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Rey, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Size Kink, Society Collapse, Stillbirth, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Рей угодила в рабство к безжалостному Кайло Рену, обменяв свою свободу на безопасность для родного городка. Постапокалиптический мир, в котором она жила, был жесток, но как знать, не грозила ли жизнь с похитителем обернуться еще худшим?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Burn First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014464) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Идею истории предложила kylotrashforever с тамблера.
> 
> Это — вымышленный от и до постапокалиптический мир. Все названия медицинских препаратов, их действие, симптомы и побочные эффекты, упомянутые в тексте, также являются вымышленными, любые совпадения случайны.

— У вас здесь омега. Где она?

По моему лбу стекал пот — над головой грохотали шаги тяжелых сапог. В погребе давно не чистили — не рассчитывали, что меня обнаружат — в затхлой темноте дышалось с трудом. Я прищурилась, пытаясь освоиться — и как раз вовремя! По старому потайному люку над моей головой полз черный паук.

— Я… — запнулся голос Финна. — Я не знаю, о чем вы говорите! Это же незаконно!

— Но все-таки мы здесь, — протянул пришелец. Он сделал еще несколько шагов в направлении Финна. — Один из наших разведчиков видел, как она вошла в твой дом, ему нет смысла лгать. Так что, если не хочешь, чтобы мы сожгли вашу жалкую деревушку дотла, предлагаю смиренно отдать ее нам.

Разведчики?.. Не припомню, чтобы видела хоть одного незнакомца в последние несколько недель. Мы никого не пускали и не выпускали из общины без проверки у Эмилин — а она чуяла шпионов за милю! Я помрачнела и с опаской следила за пауком, крадущимся теперь в мою сторону. Только головорезы Кайло Рена могли врываться, куда и когда хотели!

Раздался грохот мебели. Я вздрогнула от звука удара и полного боли вопля Финна. Черт, я не должна здесь рассиживаться, пока они избивают моего друга. Я потянулась к поручню, чтобы открыть люк, но в ужасе взвизгнула, когда на мои пальцы опустился паук.

Шум над головой прекратился. Я прижала ладони ко рту и попятилась, услышав, как Финн кашлял и умолял мужчин остановиться. Те, шаркая сапогами, принялись простукивать пол, прислушиваясь к звукам из моего укрытия. Пульс отчаянно стучал у меня в ушах.

— Вот ты где.

В деревянный пол ударил топор, разнося его в щепки — сверху проник лучик света из спальни. На этот раз я заорала, споткнулась и рухнула на кучу покрытых плесенью одеял, распугав местных многоножек. Финн взывал к пришельцам, но топор раз за разом вонзался в пол.

— Вам компенсируют беспокойство защитой, — с ленцой произнес другой мужской голос. — Этой заставе она не повредит.

В потолке образовалась зияющая дыра. Сверху на меня уставились двое мужчин — оба темноволосые, с голубыми глазами — и синхронно заулыбались. Я вытаращилась на них, безмолвно моля о пощаде, которой, как я уже знала, не будет.

Они выволокли меня наверх, ухватив за лодыжки, я орала и пиналась. Я зацепилась животом за край прорубленной дыры и исцарапалась в кровь. Моя ночнушка пропиталась кровью, пока меня оттаскивали от отчаявшегося Финна, напрасно пытавшегося торговаться.

— Пожалуйста! — хрипел он. — Я дал слово ее родителям, что не позволю…

Главарь ударил его с такой силой, что Финн впечатался в пол. Ярко-зеленые глаза вперились в меня, пришелец сложил руки за спиной, ни один рыжий волосок не выбивался из его аккуратной прически. Я точно знала, кто передо мной — и плюнула в него.

Хакс вскинул бровь. Он был одет так же, как и в прошлый раз, когда мне довелось его видеть и тоже от него прятаться: серая куртка, джинсы и черная майка. На бедре, рядом с серебристой пряжкой ремня, висел пистолет.

— Ты должна визжать от радости, маленькая сучка, — он кивнул, и двое громил сковали мне руки за спиной. — Если бы тебя отыскало правительство, тебя бы пришили на месте.

— Да лучше бы я сдохла! — зарычала я.

Он улыбнулся.

— Уже? Рен до тебя еще не добрался.

Финн с трудом умудрился подняться, но двое мужчин уже вытаскивали меня из нашей скромной хижины в жаркую и влажную темноту летней ночи. Возле дома Эмилин собралась небольшая толпа — всем было любопытно поглазеть, как я бьюсь в грязи и при этом ору, как баньши. Вот вмешаться — таких дураков не нашлось.

Хакс вытащил пистолет и, нахмурившись, огрел одного из громил по затылку.

— Поднимите ее с земли, долбаные идиоты! Из-за кого она вся в крови?!

Финн брел позади во мраке, продолжая бесполезно просить их оставить меня. Из разбитого носа текла кровь, окрашивая его светлую майку в ярко-красный цвет. Он только и успел, что вернуться от Эмилин — помогал ей чинить крышу — и тут нас предупредили о Хаксе.

Я сопротивлялась, когда мужчины вздернули меня на ноги и потащили к кузову старого грузовика. Сзади громко щелкнул предохранитель.

— Ты начинаешь раздражать меня, Джонсон, — прошипел Хакс.

Охваченная ужасом, я сумела освободить один локоть и, обернувшись, нашла взглядом Финна. Он стоял на коленях, с поднятыми руками и закрытыми глазами, но отказывался сдаться. Я покрепче уперлась пятками в мягкую грязь и стиснула зубы.

— Финн, хватит! — закричала я, уворачиваясь от головореза покрупнее. — Хватит! Это не стоит твоей жизни!

— Довольно, Финн, — сквозь гул и гам прорезался спокойный, ясный голос Эмилин.

Она появилась на крыльце своего дома, изящно держа сложенные руки перед собой. В длинном фиолетовом платье — складки ниспадали к земле — закрывавшем ее от шеи до пят.

Увидев ее, Хакс ухмыльнулся.

— Привет, Эмилин. Давненько не встречались.

Она спустилась по лестнице, остановившись на последней ступеньке, и учтиво наклонила голову. Она выглядела так, будто и не ложилась спать — каждый локон ее сиреневых волос находился на положенном ему месте.

— Армитаж, — ответила на приветствие она, — как вижу, вы нашли то, что хочет ваш хозяин. Будьте уверены, никто здесь не ведал о ее присутствии, иначе ее бы безотлагательно доставили вам.

Я с трудом проглотила комок в горле после столь наглой лжи. Но так было необходимо. Если правда всплывет, за укрывательство накажут всю общину, ну а так… По крайней мере, они получат защиту от правительства. Нового налета можно и не выдержать.

Хакс спрятал оружие в кобуру.

— Безусловно. Я верю на слово бывшему товарищу. — Он насмешливо указал на Финна. — Похоже, этому не помешал бы «К******» и душ. Проследите, чтобы он не вел себя таким образом, когда явятся армейцы.

— Обязательно, генерал. — По мановению точеной руки Эмилин двое наших бросились к Финну и подняли его на ноги. — Мы обыщем поселение и найдем всех несогласных с Лордом Реном. Мы благодарны за предложение защиты.

Финн рыдал и кричал все время, пока открывали двери кузова. Я обмирала от страха, но успела пересечься взглядом с Эмилин перед тем, как меня запихнули внутрь. Она еле заметно махнула мне и послала печальную улыбку — единственное, что могла позволить себе сделать незаметно. Нельзя было рисковать, затевая потасовку. Иначе они приведут больше людей и уже ни за что не оставят в покое городок.

Я упала на холодный металлический пол. Двери за мной захлопнулись.


	2. I said, "Cover me, if there is a fire

В долгой поездке времени поразмыслить у меня было более чем достаточно.

Прошло много лет с момента последнего налета — и то со стороны правительственных сил, а не секты дикарей Кайло Рена. Тогда еще были живы мои родители, и я не узнала о нападении, пока не вернулась домой — мы с Финном играли в лесу. Тогда я не представляла собой никакой угрозы.

Зловещая черная полоса неудач началась в первый день моей первой течки. Это случилось, когда мне было четырнадцать, и с тех пор я мучилась каждый месяц в течение последних трех лет, и не было лекарств, способных помочь мне. Я отсиживалась у себя в комнате, целую неделю истошно завывая, не хуже кошки, а бедному Финну приходилось слушать закатываемый мною концерт.

Но все альфа-самцы стекались к Кайло Рену, поэтому я не могла найти облегчения, да и к черту — все они просто дикие звери!

Я забилась в металлической клетке, вопя что есть мочи, пиная стены — пока не разбила в кровь ноги. Впрочем, и грузовик тоже неплохо меня помял. Мы ехали по кочкам, какими-то траншеями пробираясь через опасные земли к адским укреплениям, где засел Рен.

Эмилин рассказывала, что он был абсолютно безжалостным генералом во время Войны — таким же жестоким, как сейчас — и это стало одной из причин, по которой она отказалась примкнуть к нему после Войны.

Грузовик остановился. Двери начали открываться — я нервно сглотнула и зажмурилась. Там был альфа-самец. Я знала, чего он хочет.

Хакс стоял у дверей и наблюдал, как двое громил грубо вытащили меня и швырнули на холодную землю. Я огрызалась, пока внезапно не почувствовала укол в предплечье, и под кожу потекла холодная струйка непонятной жидкости. Я взвыла, корчась в грязи — и порезы на животе тут же оказались облеплены грязью. Мир вокруг завертелся, превращаясь в смутную дымку из зеленых деревьев и угрожающих мужских фигур.

— Неумехи… — Хакс рывком поднял меня на ноги, и я со стоном привалилась к его груди. — Не можете справиться с тощей девчонкой?! Чертовы никчемные идиоты! — Он вытер рукой мою щеку и стряхнул грязь с пальцев на землю. — Посмотрим, что сделает с вами Рен, когда вы доставите ее к нему в таком виде!

— Она сильная, — надулся один из громил.

— Так мы можем сперва ее помыть, — предложил другой и окинул меня явно голодным взглядом. — Она хорошо пахнет.

Хакс без колебаний с размаху врезал ему.

— Придержи _язык_ , Феликс.

Из-за препарата я не могла сопротивляться, даже когда Хакс мне на шею надевал ошейник. К ошейнику была прикреплена позвякивающая цепь, конец которой он намотал на запястье, а затем поволок меня за собой. Мои каштановые волосы запутались, собрались в ком на голове, по перепачканным щекам катились слезы. Приходилось шагать, чтобы не удавиться ошейником!

Головорезы Хакса выбрали путь через темный лес. Я не тратила силы, пытаясь запомнил местность или лица мужчин, которые поглядывали на то, как я тащилась за ними, спотыкаясь. Мои ноги месили глину, заплетались на старой разбитой булыжной дороге, пока у меня голова не закружилась так, что я уже не могла идти. Я рухнула на колени прямо на каменные ступеньки и захрипела — ошейник сдавил мне горло.

Хакс вздохнул.

— Что я ей вколол? «В*****»?

— …«Ф*****», сэр.

— « _Ф*****_ »?!

Он вскинул пистолет, и прогремел выстрел. Из-под отяжелевшие век я смотрела, как один из громил упал наземь, шмякнувшись в грязь в паре футов от меня. Он не шевелился.

Хакс сгреб меня в охапку, поднял, поддерживая под коленями, как жених невесту, и согнул руку в локте, чтобы я могла положить голову. Я скользнула взглядом по человеку, валявшемуся на земле, по дырке у него во лбу. Выпученные голубые глаза уже остекленели.

Я заскулила, и Хакс, не сбавляя хода, шлепнул меня по попе.

— Не волнуйся, малышка. Этот тебя не убьет, — он хохотнул. — Наверное.

Мы прошли через поросший мхом двор к огромным деревянным воротам. Двое часовых с винтовками шагнули вперед, чтобы лучше рассмотреть меня. Я ощутила странный вязкий вкус во рту, словно съела что-то острое. Финн говорил, что альфы иногда источают _запах_.

Один из них постучал в дверь.

— Он жесть какой бешеный, так ждет вашего возвращения. Предыдущая омега умерла прошлой ночью.

— Из-за чего? — спросил Хакс скучающим тоном.

— А ты как думаешь? Выкидыш. Истекла кровью. — Он похлопал себя по груди, защищенной бронежилетом. — Пристрелил доктора, так разозлился.

Хакс обернулся к своему громиле.

— Слышал, Эллиот? Он в убийственном настроении. Надеюсь, перед отъездом ты поцеловал жену на прощание.

Дверь со скрипом отворилась, и мы двинулись дальше, я безвольно висела на руках у Хакса.

Меня оглушил громкий смех и голоса, раздававшиеся вокруг, но они быстро стихли. Здесь были одни мужчины. Женщины сидели по домам, редко выбираясь оттуда, даже несмотря на то, что они все до единой были бетами. Омеги доставались богачам.

Я мало что могла разглядеть. Отблески пламени камина смешивались с тусклым светом люминесцентных ламп, наполняя огромный зал зловещим сиянием. Длинные деревянные столы выстроились рядами от края потрепанного красного ковра, приглушавшего шаги Хакса, который подчеркнуто игнорировал взгляды собравшихся. Некоторые медленно поднимались из-за стола, отставив кружки с пивом и тарелки с едой. Заскрипели отодвигаемые стулья. Я чувствовала, как в воздухе растет градус напряжения — еще бы, я была мясной косточкой в логове голодных псов.

Хакс остановился. Наклонившись, он опустил меня на что-то мягкое и тут же выпрямился — цепь по-прежнему была намотана у него на запястье. Мои глаза слепо шарили по ступеням лестницы, пока не уткнулись в черные ботинки на вершине. Я завозилась, пытаясь прикрыть ноги ночнушкой. Один ботинок постучал по полу.

— Дэмерон оказался прав, — доложил Хакс. — На заставе Холдо прятали девчонку. Мы обнаружили ее в подполе в доме Финна Джонсона.

В зале повисла тишина. Казалось, самым громким был звук моего дыхания, не считая неразборчивых далеких перешептываний. Ботинок продолжал постукивать.

— Она грязная, — прогудел Ботинок глубоким пугающим голосом.

— Эллиот и Феликс роняли ее на каждом шагу, — с раздражением процедил Хакс. — Феликса я пристрелил — он подсунул мне треклятый « _Ф*****_ », чтобы усмирить ее.

— «Ф*****», — повторил Ботинок. Раздался стук пальцев по камню. — Он дал ей… «Ф*****»?

— Сэр, — нервно заговорил второй громила, — когда мы ее вытаскивали из подвала, она животом поцарапалась о доски. Она _сильная_.

Мой взгляд постепенно поднимался по ногам мужчины, обтянутым темными джинсами, выше и выше — по нелепому каменному трону. По черной футболке, которая обтягивала выпиравшие мышцы и широкие плечи, по крепкой шее к бесстрастному продолговатому лицу. Он развалившись сидел на троне — очевидно, в своем праве — подперев голову рукой. Черные волосы свободно спадали на плечи — кроме пряди, собранной на затылке в небольшой хвост.

Я захлопала глазами, и он неожиданно улыбнулся — самыми уголками рта. Он был _огромный_. Высокий, крупный и широкий. Пощипывание во рту усугублялось по мере того, как я смотрела на него, дергая запястьями в наручниках. Альфа-самец — достаточно внушительный, чтобы заставить меня съежиться.

Он разглядывал меня, пока говорил.

— Это маленькое создание оказалось слишком крупным для тебя — альфы в двести пятьдесят фунтов?

— Мой Лорд…

Кайло закатил глаза и достал пистолет. Я содрогнулась, когда по залу разнеслось эхо выстрела, сопровождаемое громким стуком. Никто не издал ни звука.

Он крутанул пистолет вокруг указательного пальца, все еще изучая меня ленивым оценивающим взглядом. Я испуганно дышала, скорчившись на — похоже, собачьей — лежанке и наблюдая, как он возвращал оружие в кобуру. Его бледные руки украшали черные татуировки — ими была усеяна вся кожа поверх крепких мышц, вен и сухожилий.

Кайло побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику трона.

— Возраст?

— Семнадцать. Ее зовут Рей.

Он наклонил голову, улыбаясь мне.

—  _Рей_. Мило. — Он сверкнул глазами на Хакса: — Сколько человек отправим на заставу в обмен на нее? Двадцать?

— Им потребуются дополнительные ресурсы, чтобы обеспечивать ополчение такой численности, но это представляется справедливым. — Хакс легонько дернул цепь, заставив меня судорожно вздохнуть. — Можно отправить и больше — в зависимости от ее _качества_ , разумеется. Эмилин слишком полезна, чтобы упускать такого союзника.

— Все верно, — Кайло задумчиво цокнул языком, сменив позу на троне. — Приведи ко мне этого Финна, когда отправишь солдат. Хочу убить его лично.

Я застонала, затрясла головой и попробовала подняться на ноги.

Кайло вскинул брови и посмотрел на меня.

— Нет, — выдохнула я. Я перевернулась на спину, борясь со слезами, катившимися по щекам. — Пожалуйста…

Одним медленным, плавным движением Кайло встал с трона и теперь возвышался во весь свой чудовищный, устрашающий рост. Он полез под футболку и извлек зазубренный нож, блеснувший серебристым блеском в полумраке. Мое сердце бешено заколотилось.

— Что? — негромко спросил он и неторопливо шагнул на одну ступеньку вниз. — «Пожалуйста» что?

Я задрожала, пытаясь собраться с силами.

— Он… Он мой лучший… — голос дрогнул, и я разрыдалась. — Он мне как брат!

Низкий смех гулко разнесся по залу. Кайло расцвел широкой улыбкой и начал спускаться по лестнице, не сводя с меня глаз. Они были невыразимо темными, притягивающими, несмотря на то, что мне до жути хотелось отвернуться к черту.

С тихим вздохом он навис надо мной. Хакс, ухмыльнувшись, передал ему цепь и отступил с учтивым кивком. Кайло накрутил поводок на руку и слегка потянул его.

— Мне нравится, когда ты умоляешь, Рей, — он играючи снова крутанул нож. — Поумоляй еще.

Ошейник сдавил мне горло. Я изогнулась, резко выдохнула ртом, упираясь пятками в плюшевую подстилку. Кайло опять поднял брови, а я боролась за каждый вдох, чтобы выдохнуть другое «пожалуйста». Я подавилась горестным всхлипыванием, слишком ошеломленная и напуганная, чтобы предпринять что-нибудь.

Кайло ослабил натяжение поводка, и я упала плашмя, кашляя и отплевываясь. Блеснул нож, Кайло наклонился ко мне, ухватил переднюю часть ночнушки и рассек ткань прямо посередине. Мужчины заулюлюкали, заглушая мои сдавленные крики.

Он разорвал остатки моей одежды голыми руками — розовые лоскутки хлопка полетели на пол. На мне не осталось ничего, кроме беленьких трусиков. Кайло облизнул губы, его брови удивленно дернулись. 

— Давай отправим им все, что они попросят, Хакс, — уставившись на меня, Кайло сунул нож обратно в ножны. — Качество _очень_ высокое.

Смешки и гогот усиливались, и вскоре я почти ничего не слышала. Кайло повел плечами, нагнулся и подхватил меня на руки. У меня не было сил на борьбу, поэтому я просто прикрыла глаза и дрожала. От него хотя бы исходило тепло. А я мерзла, несмотря на то, что стояла середина июля.

Кайло нес меня по темным коридорам в неизвестном направлении, я потеряла ориентацию. Мне стоило огромных усилий сохранять сознание, рваные всхлипы ничуть не помогали. Я старалась сосредоточиться на боли в порезах на животе. Я не хотела… проснуться от того, что он… станет делать со мной _всякое_.

Коридоры сменились длиннющей винтовой лестницей, и я вдруг поняла, что он утаскивает меня в башню. Он обосновался в старой части леса, среди величественных секвой и старинных замков на скалистых кряжах. Эмилин объясняла, что он выбрал это место отчасти из оборонительных соображений, а отчасти потому, что ему нравится драматичный антураж.

Щелкнул выключатель. Дождь барабанил по стеклу, в затемненную комнату лился жутковатый бледный свет луны. Я мельком увидела очертания железных колец, вбитых в каменный пол. В животе что-то судорожно сжалось.

— Разгар июля, котеночек. Почему ты так трясешься? — Кайло, включив еще один светильник, похлопал меня по заднице. — Нервничаешь?

— Н-нет, — выдавила я с нарастающим напряжением. — Нет.

Он засмеялся. Его грудь колыхалась от смеха под кончиками моих пальцев.

— А надо бы.

Мы оказались в ванной, мрачной и темной, как и весь этот проклятый замок. Кайло усадил меня в пустую ванну на изогнутых ножках-лапах и поднял мои руки, чтобы расстегнуть наручники. Я сразу завалилась на бок, подергиваясь, как умирающая змейка, но взвизгнула, когда мне на лицо полилась холодная вода.

Кайло пересадил меня, как ему требовалось. Я безучастно позволила ему приподнять меня за подбородок, а потом нагнуть вперед, чтобы он мог ополоснуть мне волосы и помыть спину. Его руки казались такими же грубыми, как и он сам.

Грязь и глина стекали в трубу черно-коричневым водоворотом. К ним добавилась кровь, когда Кайло добрался до моего живота, смывая подсохшую корку с царапин. Я заплакала и закрыла лицо руками, а он тихонько зацокал языком.

— Что ж ты за маленькая плакса? — он сдернул с меня трусики одной рукой. — Когда у тебя была последняя течка?

— Я… я…

Он повесил ручку душа и присел возле ванны. Я вскрикнула, когда длинные пальцы стиснули мои волосы, оттянув мою голову назад. Кайло наклонился и провел кончиком носа по моей коже, вдыхая ртом.

— Недавно, — задумчиво проговорил он. — Судя по запаху. Твой дружок Финн помогал тебе?

— Нет, — я пугливо уставилась на край ванны. — Он никогда не прикасался ко мне.

Зубы у меня застучали от холодной воды, но близость Кайло к моему горлу тоже внесла свою лепту. Я тяжело дышала, пытаясь избавиться от покалывающего привкуса на кончике языка. Меня ужасало то, как это действовало на голову, как все безостановочно кружилось перед глазами.

Он еще раз глубоко втянул воздух носом.

И, резко распрямившись, укутал коричневым полотенцем мое дрожащее тело. Я засопела, когда он вынес меня из ванной, чтобы вернуть в тускло освещенную спальню. Одно из окон было распахнуто, и пахло дождем.

Кровать располагалась прямо посреди комнаты, кованое железное изголовье упиралось в серый камень стены. Я немного посопротивлялась, пока Кайло нежно укладывал меня под красное покрывало, и настороженно проследила за тем, как он прикреплял цепь где-то за изголовьем. Прозвучал громкий щелчок.

Он отвернулся на миг, небрежно стаскивая футболку.

— Кто-нибудь, весьма вероятно, явится сюда ночью, чтобы попытаться забрать тебя у меня. Не буди меня, пока тебя не начнут насиловать.

Я заерзала на теплых простынях, пока Кайло заканчивал раздеваться и скидывал ботинки, но сразу отвела взгляд, стоило ему взяться за ремень. Не хотелось вообще, чтобы кто-то прикасался ко мне!

Я услышала, как выдвинулся ящик.

— Спать в постели — это привилегия, которой ты можешь лишиться. Не забывай, на полу полно места.

— Спасибо, — прохрипела я, но вместо сарказма — как я рассчитывала — голос мой прозвучал с жалобным надрывом.

Матрас просел, и я пискнула, когда на мою талию легла огромная ручища. Кайло придвигался все ближе, пока не прижался к моей спине, весьма откровенно пристроившись к моей заднице. Я покраснела и взволнованно задышала — тяжелое тело собственнически накрыло меня. От обнаженной кожи его груди веяло невыносимым жаром.

Он зевнул, выдохнув мне в волосы.

— Кстати, если надумаешь убить меня во сне, то хотя бы приложи усилия, чтобы не было обидно за наказание, которое я назначу, когда ты сфейлишь. Задушить меня поводком не получится. Прояви творческий подход.

Я моргнула, глядя в угрюмую тьму и прислушиваясь к стуку дождя по стеклам. Я боялась случайно уснуть. Но в кровати было так тепло, а лекарство так тянуло меня куда-то в глубину, что уже очень скоро я оказалась не в состоянии всплыть.


	3. 'Cause I want you

На следующее утро я проснулась одна в огромной постели. Живот неприятно прихватывало от остаточного воздействия лекарства, и я заворочалась под тяжелым красным покрывалом, забыв на минуту, где нахожусь. Но ошейник быстро напомнил мне о кошмаре, в который я угодила.

Я захныкала, заморгала и потянулась проверить, сколько у меня места, заодно проследив взглядом за цепью, уходящей за изголовье кровати. Ощущения говорили, что ночью меня никто не трогал и вообще ничего со мной не делал, я чувствовала только боль — и еще тошноту после долгой дороги.

Казалось, в спальне стало холоднее, ее наполнял запах влажной земли — после недавнего ливня. Дрожа, я приподнялась, закутала в покрывало свое обнаженное тело и потерла глаза. Пока что жива — хорошо. Всегда хорошо быть живой.

Вчера я была слишком одурманенной, чтобы разглядывать комнату, но теперь, в утреннем рассветном свете, я видела яснее. Круглое помещение напоминало какую-то захламленную темницу: большой красный ковер, свечи, разбавлявшие слабый люминесцентный свет, и разномастная старая мебель, громоздившаяся вокруг. Я провела рукой по волосам, пытаясь немного расчесать колтуны, и тяжело сглотнула. Ладно. Фильм ужасов.

В следующий миг деревянная дверь ванной распахнулась, и оттуда вышел Кайло, в одном полотенце на бедрах. Влажные темные волосы спадали на плечи, грудь поблескивала от капелек воды, и я, словно завороженная, уставилась на неровные шрамы, покрывавшие его кожу. Он слегка улыбнулся.

— Сейчас придет Фазма, она осмотрит тебя, — он сдернул полотенце, и я поспешно закрыла лицо ладонями. — Проверит на инфекции, оценит твою способность вынашивать и рожать щенков. Моя предыдущая сука умерла позавчера. Кровотечение.

Я не открывала глаз. Как унизительно…

— Я заражена, если ты об этом спрашиваешь.

— Увидим, — зевнул Кайло и с хрустом потянулся. — Если ты способна вынашивать без проблем, то я глаз с тебя не спущу.

Особый вирус, распространившийся среди омег, вызывал слабость слизистой оболочки матки, что многократно увеличивало вероятность кровотечения во время беременности. Вирус явился первопричиной Войны. Беты стояли за то, чтобы нас истребить, дабы вирус не мутировал и не перекинулся на женщин-бет, а альфы сражались за то, чтобы сохранить нам право на жизнь. В Войне не оказалось победителей, вирус не распространялся, но погибли миллионы.

Неожиданно Кайло оторвал мои руки от лица — он стоял совершенно голый рядом с кроватью. Он придвинулся еще ближе и улыбнулся при виде окаменевшего выражения на моем лице в тот момент, когда мой взгляд упал на его член. Святые угодники!

— Никогда не видела хуй, малышка? — весело спросил он.

Вообще-то видела. В детстве нас с Финном купали вместе, но то, что свисало напротив меня, не походило на то, что было у Финна. Мой остекленевший взгляд, вероятно, был красноречивее всяких слов.

Кайло, смеясь над моим замешательством, взял меня за запястье и, притянув к себе, заставил коснуться привставшего члена. И сжал мои руки. Мне пришлось обхватить толстый ствол, и я поморщилась от ощущения жара под тонкой бархатистой кожей. Мои пальцы еле-еле сомкнулись в обхвате, и я чувствовала, как эта плоть пульсирует, наливаясь кровью.

— Он тебя не укусит, Рей, — Кайло ласково взял мое лицо в свои огромные ладони, наплевательски игнорируя мое состояние, то, как у меня дрожали руки на члене. Темные глаза встретились с моими. — Будь хорошей девочкой, полижи его.

Я затрясла головой, вскарабкалась на кровать и на животе стала отползать от него. Поводок натянулся, сдавил мне горло — я выгнулась, засипев. Я вцепилась пальцами в тонкие простыни в надежде спастись, но Кайло подтащил меня за лодыжку обратно.

Он перевернул меня на спину, и я заорала, увидев член совсем близко к моему рту. Кайло не обратил никакого внимания на то, как я сучила свисавшими с кровати ногами, и грубо дернул меня за волосы, не позволяя отворачиваться. Я разразилась слезами, неистово ухватившись за пальцы, стиснувшие мои волосы.

Кайло взял член свободной рукой, проводя по нему томными движениями.

— И куда это ты собралась? — Он подтащил меня поближе за волосы. — Тебе было велено лизать, так выполняй.

— НЕТ! — взвизгнула я, царапая его пальцы, как бешеная. — ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ!

— Медицинская консультация, сэр.

Мы застыли при звуках скучающего женского голоса. Женщина с красной сумкой стояла у двери, со щелчком натягивая фиолетовые нитриловые перчатки. Ее светлые волосы были зачесаны на одну сторону, и я поразилась, какая она высоченная. Пожалуй, она могла бы посоперничать ростом с Кайло. Незнакомка вопросительно подняла глаза.

Кайло шлепнул меня по бедру для острастки и выпрямился.

— Фазма, спасибо, что пришла так быстро. Этой нужен обычный набор тестов и, возможно, немного «К*******».

Казалось, ее ничуть не смущала его нагота, как и очевидная эрекция, и я — при следующем вдохе — осознала почему. Она тоже была альфой.

Кайло натянул серые треники, а Фазма подошла ко мне. Не поздоровалась со мной, даже в глаза не посмотрела — просто расстегнула сумку и достала инструменты для забора крови. Я спешно постаралась отодвинуться от огромной иголки.

— Нельзя давать нейролептики, если хочешь щенков, — равнодушно сказала она. Она вонзила мне в бедро крошечное устройство, похожее на перфоратор. — Анализ на вирус отрицательный, поэтому в твоих интересах беречь ее здоровье.

Черт. Я не хотела видеть довольного взгляда Кайло. Надеялась, что вранье меня спасет. Но… черт.

— Вправду? — пробормотал он. — Что ж, это приятный сюрприз.

Он встал рядом с Фазмой, сложив руки на груди, и наблюдал, как она берет у меня кровь из вены. Я уставилась в потолок, стараясь не расплакаться, решив сохранить хоть какое-то достоинство. Но по мере осмотра с этим становилось все сложнее. Она засовывала пальцы мне в рот и даже во влагалище.

Еще Фазма нажала мне на низ живота и осторожно поводила рукой.

— Я не чувствую никаких опухолей, она в хорошем состоянии для беременности. Хотя немного молода и истощена. Наверное, следует подождать пару месяцев перед зачатием — пусть поднаберет вес.

— Да, она малюсенькая штучка, — Кайло снисходительно улыбнулся и поднял брови. — Не так ли?

Мне хотелось плюнуть ему в лицо.

Наконец, постыдный осмотр подошел к концу, и Фазма удалилась — с моими образцами крови, взятыми для анализов на прочие болезни, а заодно чтобы предсказать следующий цикл течки. Он начнется через пару недель — я чувствовала. Я научилась считывать едва уловимые изменения в моем теле, которые происходили перед очередным раундом мучений.

Кайло вернулся ко мне, его продолговатое лицо оставалось невозмутимым. У меня перехватило дыхание, я начала отползать на локтях назад, но он схватил меня за горло и рывком усадил ровно. Он спустил штаны и снова вытащил член, теперь пугающе красный и пульсирующий, блестевший от смазки.

Я зарычала и попыталась отвернуться, но длинные пальцы сомкнулись на моей шее, удерживая меня на месте. Он плюнул в ладонь и небрежно растер слюну по члену, доводя себя до кондиции прямо у меня перед носом. Его глаза блестели, но он не издавал ни звука, не считая единственного глухого стона. Ручища скользила по члену, наполняя пространство комнаты пошлыми влажными звуками.

Было так унизительно и так странно, но я могла лишь возмущенно сопеть и кривиться. Чем дольше он продолжал, тем сильнее впивался пальцами мне в щеки, пока, наконец, со стоном не принялся кончать мне на лицо.

В полном шоке, я завизжала, а он, воспользовавшись моментом, оттянул пальцами мою нижнюю челюсть и выдавил мне в рот немного спермы. Вязкая и горячая, она собиралась на языке, у меня слезились глаза — я закашлялась и схватила Кайло за запястье. Он предупреждающе глухо зарычал.

 _Все остальное_ заляпало мое лицо, до самой линии волос, и стекало вниз по подбородку. Я давилась, пытаясь выплюнуть соленую жижу, но он дернул меня за подбородок вверх, заставив поднять глаза и смотреть на него.

— Глотай, — рявкнул Кайло. Он зажал мне нос двумя пальцами, по-прежнему не позволяя открыть рот. —  _Глотай_!

Я не могла дышать, поэтому пришлось подчиниться. Меня перекосило, когда я почувствовала, как _оно_ сползало по горлу, ошеломляя меня вкусом и ощущением. Кайло проследил, как дернулось мое горло, и в то же мгновение отпустил меня, чтобы заправить член обратно в штаны. Я завалилась вперед, дрожа всем телом от ярости.

— Стоило лизнуть разочек, и ты бы избежала наказания. — Он без предупреждения всадил мне два пальца в рот, и я захрипела. — Теперь обойдешься на завтрак кончой, вместо омлета с беконом.

Я инстинктивно сжала зубы.

Кайло с силой вздернул меня за поводок, вынуждая отпустить его пальцы, а потом, пока я ловила воздух ртом, отсоединил цепь от ошейника. Он за волосы стащил меня с постели и поволок к железным кольцам на полу.

— Пусти! — спотыкаясь, шипела я. — ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ!

Он толкнул меня на холодный пол и наступил на голову, когда я попыталась подняться. Он погладил меня по щеке — этим болезненным, тошнотворным способом, размазывая сперму по моим волосам. Распахнув глаза, я смотрела, как Кайло наклонился, пристегивая ошейник к шестидюймовой цепи, прикрепленной к железному кольцу.

— Если не умеешь вести себя, придется коротать день на полу. — Он отпустил мою голову и отвернулся, таким образом дав недвусмысленный ответ на мое шипение и плевки. — Может, ты как следует подумаешь над своим поведением, котенок.

Эта цепь не позволяла мне даже привстать, оставалось только корчиться на полу. Забыв страх, я закричала от ярости, но быстро наглоталась пыли.

Кайло не обращал на меня внимания. Он бродил по комнате, собирая вещи: камуфляжные штаны, белую футболку и зеленую кожанку. В конце концов я устала орать, и тогда он улыбнулся, зашнуровывая свои черные, военного образца, ботинки. Волосы он опять завязал в конский хвост. И теперь выглядел как настоящий отпетый мудак.

— Я вернусь, — напутствовал он меня и, встав, прихватил пистолет и нож. — Твоей заставе нужна провизия и солдаты. У двери я поставлю часовых.

— Отъебись.

— Скоро, — немедленно отозвался он, с улыбкой наклонив голову. — Ты сегодня такая агрессивная, малышка. Но ты научишься подчиняться, я знаю. Ты же омега — ты _рождена_ , чтобы повиноваться мне.

Я проглотила горький комок в горле, а он ушел — в очередной раз самодовольно ухмыльнувшись. Дверь за ним бесшумно закрылась. Медленно, но верно покалывающий вкус альфы набухал на языке, и моя бравада сменилась неконтролируемыми рыданиями.


	4. To burn first."

Постепенно отдаляющийся смех Кайло еще какое-то время доносился из коридора.

Наступала ночь, очередная ночь душного лета, и я испытывала облегчение, прижимаясь щекой к прохладному камню. Я стерла с лица сперму — насколько могла дотянуться — и звякнула цепью, заслышав приближавшийся гогот и мужские голоса. Мой пульс участился — вот-вот должно было случиться что-то плохое!

Первым в спальню вошел Кайло — с румянцем на бледных щеках, потирая кончик длинного носа. В руке он сжимал бутылку «Джека Дэниелса» и весело перешучивался с Хаксом, который топал следом — с точно такой же бутылкой и с низенькой черноволосой девушкой на поводке.

Она заученно старалась держаться поближе к Хаксу, опустив темные глаза, глядя в пол. На ней было розовое платье и тапочки. 

— …никогда даже хуй не видела, — хохотнул Кайло, закончив откровенничать по поводу моей неопытности. 

Оскорбленная, я злобно прищурилась, когда они подошли и остановились надо мной, оба явно в подпитии. Пьяными глазами они смотрели, как я корячилась на грязном полу. Девушка за спиной у Хакса по-прежнему не поднимала головы.

Наклонившись, Кайло отстегнул меня от железного кольца — я привстала на четвереньки и прытко поползла прочь, но крепкая рука ухватила меня за волосы и рывком вздернула на ноги. 

— Что-то крошка грязновата, — растягивая слова, заметил Хакс.

— М-м. С ней было сложно сегодня. — Кайло направил меня в сторону ванной, дыхание с запахом виски пощекотало мне шею. — Скучала по мне, маленькая?

Меня пробрало, я чуть не рявкнула на него, чтобы заткнул пасть, но уж очень не хотелось повторять недавний опыт и смотреть, как мне кончают на лицо. Поэтому, засунув подальше свою гордость, я коротко кивнула. Бесить пьяного альфа-самца не лучшая идея. 

К счастью, он уже отвернулся и занялся душем, а я, пользуясь возможностью, ринулась к туалету. Помыв руки и почистив зубы, я с наслаждением принялась расчесываться. Все принадлежности аккуратно размещались на серой гранитной столешнице, в том числе и две оранжевые банки с таблетками. 

Обстановку ванной дополняло огромное надтреснутое зеркало, и я, рассеянно работая расческой, таращилась на свое разбитое отражение. Может, мне лучше было бы умереть.

Кайло без предупреждения подхватил меня на руки и усадил в ванну, как вчера. Разбрызгивая воду, я схватилась за края ванны и терпела, пока он тщательно поливал меня, как собачку, повстречавшуюся со скунсом. Но вода хотя бы была теплой. 

— Ты ведь хочешь выглядеть хорошенькой за ужином? — довольно усмехнулся Кайло, направив душ мне в лицо. — Придется подкормить тебя перед тем, как ты начнешь вынашивать моих щенков. Надеюсь, ты проголодалась.

Он вытер меня и затем натянул на меня какую-то из своих черных футболок — подол доходил почти до колен. Возвратившись в спальню, я увидела, как Хакс зажимает в углу ту тихую девушку, страстно присосавшись к ее шее. Кайло вручил мне серые туфельки и взглянул через плечо.

— У Роуз вирус, — обронил он, глотнув виски. — Не прикасайся к ней. 

Поводок занял свое место, и я едва не споткнулась, когда Кайло повел меня в поводу, словно ценную племенную кобылу. Хакс закинул Роуз на плечо, она как-то безвольно покачивалась, взгляд карих глаз был абсолютно пустым.

Выйдя из комнаты, мы шли извилистыми коридорами, через помещения с давным-давно обрушившимися потолками, пока не достигли большого зала — того самого, куда меня приводили, когда только доставили сюда. Как и тогда, зал был наполнен голосами мужчин, смехом и криками, от которых мое сердце застучало быстрее. До какой степени отупения они могут дойти, когда напьются?

Кайло подтащил меня к покосившемуся трону, перед которым был установлен стол со всевозможными яствами. От открывшегося зрелища у меня слюнки потекли: разнообразные сыры и мясо, тарелки с овощами, каких я не видела много лет, кувшины, полные вина и пива — мне захотелось сожрать все и сразу. 

Кайло занял место на троне и усадил меня к себе на колени. На мне не было ни трусиков, ни бюстгальтера, и я чувствовала себя очень уязвимой перед толпой пирующих мужчин. 

Я склонилась к нашему столику — уже буквально пуская слюни — и Кайло, чмокнув меня в висок, поставил передо мной потертую зеленую тарелку. Бутылку «Джека Дэниелса» он бухнул на стол и обнял меня за талию.

— Анализ крови ничего не выявил, — прошептал он, протыкая ножом увесистый кусок ветчины. — Так что ешь, малышка, вечером тебе понадобятся силы.

Я угрюмо уткнулась в тарелку, на которую он подкладывал сочные кусочки. 

— …но у меня нет течки.

Кайло негромко засмеялся, предлагая мне кусок ветчины с руки.

— Но трахну-то я тебя все равно. 

Желание огрызнуться и бежать куда глаза глядят боролось с инстинктом повиноваться его словам. Он впихнул ветчину мне в рот и подал вилку — что ж, по крайней мере, есть я могла самостоятельно. Роняя горючие слезы в тарелку, я приступила к еде, под шум и гам мужских голосов вокруг. 

Кайло провел губами по моей шее, а затем с одобрительным хмыканьем облапал мои бедра своими ручищами.

— Вот так, хорошая девочка, — его язык дразняще коснулся кожи, лизнув мое горло и заставив меня трепетать. — Подкрепляйся. 

— Я не хочу этого делать, — пробормотала я, чувствуя, как во рту пощипывает опять — Кайло нацеловывал мою яремную ямку. Его близость к моей шее вызывала страх и замешательство. 

Внезапно загремела посуда, и я, подняв глаза, увидела, как Хакс нагнул Роуз над столом. Остальные мужчины засвистели, и я поспешно отвела взгляд, сообразив, что он намерен заняться с ней сексом. Щеки вспыхнули, к горлу подступила тошнота. 

Ручища Кайло скользнула мне между бедер — под подол просторной футболки. От неожиданности я сдавленно вскрикнула: средний палец медленно поглаживал мою щель — местечко, которого я касалась, только спасаясь от течки. Покалывание во рту перекинулось на мозги. Мир перед глазами поплыл.

— Нет? — Кайло потерся носом о мой подбородок, лениво касаясь губами кожи. Палец между тем пробирался все глубже, лаская напрягшиеся складочки. — Разве тебе не хочется быть маленькой послушной омежкой для своего альфы?

Меня передернуло. Еще никогда я не чувствовала себя настолько уязвимой, тем более перед альфой — и перед каким альфой! Я толком не понимала, что со мной происходит, но пожевала морковь и сухо кивнула. Кайло, прикусив мою кожу, перекатывал ее между зубами, и я заерзала на его коленях, почти сразу ощутив член — он упирался мне в задницу. 

Палец раздвинул уже влажные складки и аккуратно потер клитор. Мои мысли растекались бесформенной лужей, я хныкала, подавляя безотчетное желание прислониться к широкой груди Кайло и позволить ему делать все, что он хочет. Вязкое удовольствие скапливалось внизу живота. 

Его голодный рот находился слишком близко к лимфоузлам. Я стиснула вилку, схватившись за край стола — пульс застучал в ушах, когда Кайло принялся облизывать кожу над этим местом. Он зарычал, стоило мне попытаться слезть с его колен. Лапища по-хозяйски надавила мне на живот. 

— Перестань елозить, — буркнул Кайло и вернулся к моей шее, засасывая кожу. Из его груди исторгся глухой стон. 

Зал расплывался перед глазами, откуда-то издалека я слышала, как мужчины подбадривали Хакса. Шум нарастал, и тут звук бьющегося стекла вырвал меня из странного оцепенения. Палец Кайло несильно толкался в меня, но вдруг мой похититель застыл и через миг фыркнул и огрызнулся, словно взбесившийся дикий зверь. Неясное напряжение в зале сковывало меня, затрудняло дыхание, заставляло сердце стучать чаще. 

Кайло вынул из меня палец и облизал его, сунув в рот.

— Оставайся здесь. Ни с места, — велел он, щелкнув пальцами. — Фазма, следи за девчонкой. 

Кайло поднялся и посадил меня на трон, напоследок поцеловав в лоб, и двинулся вниз по ступенькам к своим людям. В зале царила суматоха, ломались стулья и звенели осколки посуды; Роуз забилась под какую-то скамью. Я и сама съежилась, надеясь стать незаметной. У трона, положив руки на бедра, стояла Фазма.

С ухмылкой она сообщила:

— Другая омега, должно быть, потекла. Начинается гон. 

Кайло схватил Роуз за руку и протащил несколько футов, прежде чем Хакс успел остановить его. Девушка проворно поползла прочь, в «безопасную» тень трона, а Хакс зарычал на Кайло, но, получив в ответ удар в лицо, осел на пол. Приближались другие мужчины.

Стычка быстро перерастала в массовую потасовку. Фазма сграбастала Роуз за талию, когда та оказалась достаточно близко, и еще с минуту наблюдала на разворачивающимся сражением. Я вздрогнула, увидев, как кто-то умудрился ударить Кайло в живот, но был сбит с ног в мгновение ока. Они выли, как животные, а Кайло хищно вышагивал вдоль края образовавшегося вокруг него круга, стирая кровь с лица. Обстановка стремительно накалялась, и меня охватило нехорошее предчувствие.

Фазма фыркнула и, щелкнув пальцами, привлекла мое внимание. 

— Пойдем! — бросила она. — Здесь становится жарко. 

Из толпы вышел новый мужчина, явно бросая вызов Кайло — в его руке был зажат огромный зазубренный нож. Кайло зарычал и ринулся в бой с голыми руками, он выворачивал запястье противника, пока в зале не раздался громкий треск. 

Фазме пришлось перебросить меня через плечо, потому что я практически прилипла к трону от страха. Меня ошеломил накал жестокой звериной энергии. 

Фазма уносила нас с Роуз все дальше, и постепенно звуки драки стихли. Безутешная Роуз беззвучно плакала все это время — даже после того, как, дойдя до спальни, Фазма привязала меня к изголовью кровати. Я проводила их взглядом. Хлопнула дверь. Я осталась одна. 

— Да пошло оно все! — зашипела я. 

Я отчаянно дернула цель, пытаясь или ослабить ее, или удавиться наконец. Поводок звенел, металл изголовья стонал, но ничего не поддавалось, как я ни старалась. Поэтому я переключилась на ошейник, яростно царапая полоску кожи. 

Но освободиться не могла. Еле дыша от страха, я выдвинула ящик прикроватной тумбочки — в надежде найти нож или хотя бы ножницы. Я вслепую пошарила рукой среди бумаг, каких-то пластиковых штук — и что-то звякнуло, уколов мне палец. 

Выудив старый нож, я торопливо села и начала пилить ошейник. С пальца на колени капала кровь, руки тряслись, и я почти не сомневалась, что вот-вот прирежу себя ненароком, но каким-то чудом сумела справиться с ошейником — и вот я получила долгожданную свободу. 

Адреналин придал мне сил, оцепенение слетело, и я одним махом соскочила с кровати. Голова кружилась, я сунула ноги в огромные ботинки Кайло и сорвала со стены висевшую там куртку. Требовалось как-то прикрыться, но времени на сборы не было. Так, пора съебывать отсюда.

Я распахнула дверь и помчалась по винтовой лестнице вниз, молясь и веря, что не потеряла драгоценное время. В порезанном пальце пульсировала боль, и я сунула его в рот, чтобы не оставлять следов крови. Почти, почти выбралась…

Добежав до подножия лестницы, я влетела головой прямо в мощную грудь Кайло. 

Его темные глаза сверкали яростным, жестоким голодом, он вытирал потеки крови со щеки. Дыхание с шумом вырывалось из его легких, грудь поднималась и опускалась под заляпанной футболкой. Кайло поднял брови, глядя, как я испуганно попятилась от него. В почти кромешном мраке нож в его руке отливал красным. 

От него исходил навязчивый запах альфы. Он насытился жестокостью и теперь хотел получить то, что причиталось от меня.

— Ну разве не милашка? — прошептал Кайло, его губы растянулись в улыбке. Он вытер нож о футболку, еще сильнее запачкав ее кровью. — Жаль, не дождалась меня, чтобы поиграть в переодевалки.

Я в панике отступила еще на шаг, на ступеньку вверх.

— Держись… Держись от меня подальше! — Нож дрожал в моей руке, но я угрожающе замахнулась. — Я не шучу!

— Зачем? Что ты собираешься делать? — Он спрятал оружие и медленно последовал за мной по лестнице, облизывая губы. Его слегка помяли, но тонкая струйка крови стекала лишь с уголка рта. — Думаешь, сумеешь заколоть меня, малышка?

— Да! — выкрикнула и заикнулась. — Я это сделаю!

Он сбросил куртку. Моя угроза его не впечатлила, и мы медленно возвращались к спальне. Я проглотила ком в горле, пошатнувшись на очередной ступеньке, и вытерла ладонью горячие слезы. Все чертовски безнадежно!

Кайло поцокал языком с притворным сочувствием. Свеча высветила очертания его длинного лица, подчеркнув застывшее на нем хищное выражение.

— Ты не предназначена для таких дел, — промурлыкал он. — Ты должна вить уютненькие гнездышки и вынашивать мне щенков, а я буду оберегать тебя, держать в тепле, защищать… Так что будь хорошей девочкой и ложись в кровать на животик. 

— Но ты не бережешь меня! — парировала я. — Ты приковал меня к полу, чуть не придушил! 

Он наклонил голову.

— Мы обсудим значение слова «безопасность» позднее, но сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты сделала то, что я приказываю, и легла. — Футболка отправилась следом за курткой, приземлившись на ступени. — Сейчас же, Рей.

Я медлила, отчаянно пытаясь понять, что делать, а затем метнула нож в грудь Кайло. 

Нож звякнул по полу, но я уже неслась прочь. Я спотыкалась в неудобных и слишком больших ботинках, поэтому скинула их на ходу и нырнула в спальню. Но не успела я добежать до ванной, чтобы запереться там, как Кайло схватил меня за шиворот.

Я взвизгнула, когда он швырнул меня на кровать и устроился возле моих бедер. Он приник к моей шее — в опасной близости к лимфоузлам — и меня одолела вялая истома, руки, упиравшиеся ему в грудь, ослабели. Куртка наполовину сползла с меня, и я тяжело дышала, трепыхаясь под тяжестью тела Кайло. 

— Собралась убежать от меня? — прошептал он, не отрываясь от моей шеи. Он вмиг вытряхнул меня из куртки и скинул ее с кровати, а затем огромными ручищами разжал мои колени. — Ты только посмотри, посмотри на это! Ну что за милая маленькая кисонька!

— УБЕРИ ОТ МЕНЯ РУКИ! — заорала я. 

Футболка задралась мне почти на живот, а Кайло перебрался ниже, придерживая меня за бедра. Он прошелся по моей промежности кончиком языка, тихо мурлыкая, видимо, чтобы утихомирить мой плач. А потом взял меня за руки, пресекая попытки оттолкнуть его, и застонал, когда я сжала бедра.

Уткнувшись лицом мне между ног, он то мурлыкал, то активно работал языком, пока мои рыдания не перешли в беспомощное хлюпанье носом. Я стиснула его ладони, но невольно повела бедрами от непрошеной искорки удовольствия. Мое тело извращало мои истинные чувства самым подлым образом, заставляя разрываться между желанием подчиниться и волей к сопротивлению. 

Кайло нежно ввел в меня средний палец, мазнув губами у самого клитора. Я коротко выдохнула и инстинктивно дернулась, но он держал меня крепко, не позволяя вырваться. Его палец ощущался как два моих, бередя воспоминания о безумных ночах, проведенных за дикой дрочкой, призванной облегчить мои страдания. Я шла на все, чтобы справиться с течкой.

Но потом он добавил второй палец, и я содрогнулась, всхлипывая. Так хорошо!.. И так неправильно…

— Ты такая сладкая, — пробормотал Кайло. Его потемневший взгляд томно обратился ко мне. — Ты родишь мне больших, сильных щенков, не правда ли?

Я зажмурилась и кивнула. Кайло продолжал нежно двигать пальцами — я запрокинула голову, мечтая спастись от нараставшего давления внизу живота. Мягкие губы посасывали клитор, и Кайло погладил кончиками пальцев переднюю стенку влагалища, вырвав у меня новый всхлип. Я корчилась, слепо пытаясь освободиться, но мое тело имело свое мнение на сей счет. 

Стремительный оргазм мучительно прокатился по мне, заставляя сжиматься мышцы влагалища и трепетать под напором Кайло. Дрожа, я стонала и крутила бедрами под его одобрительное ворчание. 

Кайло забрался на меня, не успела я отдышаться. Тихо шикнув, он задрал мне футболку на голову и стащил с себя штаны. Провел пальцами по моему лицу, отводя растрепанные волосы, и переместил вес ниже — его туша замерла между моих бедер. Я жалобно заскулила.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолилась я еле слышно. — Не надо.

— Ш-ш. Ш-ш, — Кайло прижался к моей шее и лизнул кожу над лимфоузлами. — Будь умницей, малышка.

Я выпучила глаза, ощутив, как к влагалищу прижался член. Судорожно вдохнув, я выгнулась, чувствуя, как Кайло входит в меня, хрипя мне в шею, будто сдерживаясь из последних сил. И тогда я завопила, потому что не хотела, чтобы он трахал меня, а еще потому, что чувствовать, будто тебя разрывают пополам — чертовски болезненное ощущение. 

Кайло присосался к моей шее в попытке заставить меня успокоиться, но я, не замолкая, впилась ногтями в его широкую спину. Он застонал, начиная беспорядочные толчки — слишком быстро, слишком рано. Каждый дюйм моей плоти зажимался в безмолвном протесте, но он с силой протискивался в меня, громко дыша мне в плечо. 

— Блядь, как же хорошо… — вырвалось у него. Кайло приник ко мне и нашарил рукой железное изголовье. — Такая тугая… Такая славная маленькая омежка. — Он отстранился, жадно всматриваясь в мое перекошенное лицо. — И моя… Вся моя.

Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как лежать под тяжеленной тушей и терпеть, пока он вытворял со мной все, что вздумается. Кайло то и дело приникал к моей шее, заглушая рвущиеся из меня крики. Кровать скрипела от каждого толчка, и скрипу вторили стоны наслаждения. В этот миг я старалась ненавидеть его всей душой. 

Вскоре он перевернул меня на живот и подтянул мои бедра к себе. Я придушенно закряхтела, когда он ворвался внутрь под новым углом и, хлопнув меня по заднице, возобновил движения в жестком ритме. Наши потные тела шлепали друг о друга, протяжные вздохи Кайло перемежались довольными стонами. Я закрыла глаза. 

Сильные пальцы впились в мои бедра, вынудив меня прижиматься к нему с каждым немилосердным толчком. Кайло пыхтел и матерился, и вскоре я почувствовала, как член запульсировал внутри меня. Похоже, драка внизу неплохо раззадорила моего похитителя. 

— Вот твое место настоящее место, — прорычал он. — На гребаных четвереньках.

Я завыла в подушку, когда он наконец-то принялся кончать с глухим рычанием. Кайло рывком прижал меня к себе, а я затрепыхалась, перепугавшись, что семя попадет в меня. Но все было тщетно — он без труда удерживал меня, пока не излился до последней капли. Спасения не было. Спрятав лицо в подушку, я тяжело дышала, а он еще долго стонал, насаживая мое тело на член.

Все кончилось, когда бедра Кайло замерли. Мы оба задыхались, пытаясь прийти в себя, и тут он снова шлепнул меня и хохотнул.

— Так-то лучше, — он навалился сзади и шумно выдохнул, прильнув к моей шее. — Гораздо лучше.

Я беспомощно заплакала и попробовала врезать ему по физиономии, как только он перевернул меня на спину. Кайло смачно поцеловал меня в губы, глубоко, с языком, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на то, как я изо всех сил царапала его плечи. 

Возможно, я совершила ошибку, перерезав ошейник, а не собственное горло?..


	5. She screamed at me, "I want to be desired"

Посреди ночи я проснулась от того, что по ему телу блуждали руки. Сперва я сонно сопротивлялась в кромешной темноте, уверенная, что все еще сплю, но приступ болезненной пульсации между ног напомнил, что это не сон, а явь.

Кайло залез на меня со спины и начал проникать в меня сзади. Испуганно задышав, я широко распахнула глаза, когда он перекатил бедрами, застонав прямо мне в ухо. Его пальцы вонзились в мою ногу, поворачивая меня так, как ему надо, и я нервно вздохнула, почувствовав, как хватка усилилась.

— Не шевелись, — буркнул он.

Я вжалась в матрас, поморщившись, когда он протолкнулся сквозь мои неподатливые мышцы, и ощутила его губы на виске. Было чертовски больно — не выдержав, я снова скорчилась, а он шлепнул меня по заднице и затем схватил за подбородок.

— Не _шевелись_! — прошипел Кайло, на этот раз с откровенной угрозой.

— Больно… — мяукнула я в подушку.

Он вошел глубже, вгоняя член до предела, и я вскрикнула. Кайло шумно задышал мне в волосы, держа бедра почти неподвижно целую минуту, словно намеревался растянуть меня, или, может, его возбуждало то, как я тихо сопела в подушку. Как бы то ни было, моя жалоба на неудобство осталась без ответа.

Мне было трудно дышать. Огромное тело Кайло накрыло меня, он продолжал удерживать меня, но его член вторгался со всей силы. Дыхание тонуло в затхлой подушке, и в какой-то момент мне показалось, что сейчас я окончательно задохнусь.

Гаснущая звезда. Наверное, именно так я себя ощущала.

— Сладкая тугая киска, — пробормотал Кайло себе под нос, я чувствовала поясницей, как напрягались мышцы его живота. Все сопровождалось звуками ритмичных шлепков кожи о кожу. — Кому эта кисонька принадлежит?

— Т-тебе, — выдавила я.

Он от души хлопнул меня по заднице.

— Произнеси мое гребаное имя, омега.

— К-кайло… Кайло?

Почему-то получился вопрос, но Кайло только хрипло рассмеялся и продолжил усердно трахать меня. Он грубо стиснул пальцами мою грудь, сминая сосок, и носом потерся о мои волосы. Кайло удивленно фыркнул, когда стенки влагалища невольно сжались, член дернулся внутри меня.

— Добиваешься, чтобы я кончил? — прошептал Кайло мне в ухо. Он облапал мою ягодицу — сколько помещалось в ладони — и шлепнул по бедру. — Непослушная девчонка.

От пьянящего запаха кружилась голова — альфа, сильный и доминирующий. Я крепко сжимала губы, чтобы не вырвалось лишних звуков, но это подавляющее присутствие невозможно было игнорировать. Низ живота тяжелел, и вскоре Кайло позади меня опустился на колени.

Держа мои бедра, он потер их о член и продолжил двигаться в ровном темпе, не говоря больше ни слова. Время от времени в холодной тишине спальни раздавались его стоны — единственные звуки, не считая непристойных шлепков наших вспотевших тел. Я закрыла глаза, позволяя альфе властвовать, как положено.

Член стал входить резче, а между тем в спальню проникли первые лучи солнца. Кайло выгнулся, жарко дыхнув мне в затылок, и с размаху вбился в меня еще дважды. Я с трудом сглотнула комок в горле, ожидая, когда все прекратится, но вдруг почувствовала, как там, под животом, давит еще сильнее. Пальцы ног непроизвольно поджались.

— Я тебя обрюхачу!.. — хрипло выпалил Кайло. Огромная ладонь надавила на щеку, прижимая меня к подушке, рывки замедлились, превратившись в осторожные, дразнящие движения. Он судорожно выдохнул сквозь зубы: — Распну на моем… гребаном _узле_ …

И тут до меня дошло, что происходит, что именно распирает меня внизу. Я заметалась, пытаясь освободиться, в ужасе наплевав на узел, намертво прицепивший меня к Кайло. Он зарычал, начав изливаться в меня — член пульсировал, выплевывая сперму — узел стремительно набухал.

Я взвыла и заворочала головой под огромной ладонью, обмирая от страха. Кайло расслабился и резко толкнулся в меня, удовлетворенно вздохнув. Омега во мне затрепетала от схожего удовольствия. _Большой толстый узел!_

И он не собирался никуда исчезать — по крайней мере, в ближайшие пятнадцать минут. Мы будем соединены, пока узел не уменьшится, и Кайло с потоком спермы не выскользнет из меня. И тогда я стану использованной. Совершенно опустошенной.

Он обнял меня под живот и перевернулся вместе со мной на бок, устраивая нас под одеялом. Мои губы задрожали, но я сдерживала слезы, а Кайло лениво опустил руку мне на ребра, с наслаждением зевая. Другой рукой, которая покоилась на подушке над моей головой, он убрал растрепанные волосы у меня с шеи. Я попыталась отстраниться, чтобы держать альфу подальше от моих лимфоузлов, но он со стоном придвинулся ближе.

Ладонь Кайло вдавилась мне в живот, водя по нему и вжимаясь, словно он пытался прощупать свой член внутри, а затем спустился ниже. Он собрал немного протекшей сквозь узел спермы и смазал средний палец. Я сдавленно всхлипнула, чувствуя, как он дразняще обвел мой клитор.

Кайло цокнул языком, нежно целуя меня в шею.

— Не надо демонстрировать мне свои крокодиловы слезки, малышка. Тебе все равно придется трахаться.

И узел выбрал этот самый момент, чтобы запульсировать и выплеснуть очередной поток спермы — Кайло резко выдохнул мне в щеку. Он настойчиво потерся об меня, зажав коленями мои ноги, когда я задергалась. И тогда я решила держать рот на замке. Чтобы я ни говорила, он поступает только хуже, наверное, ему нравится слушать мои рыдания и мольбы.

— Мы всегда можем полежать в тишине, — пробормотал он куда-то мне в ключицу. — Я отходчивый: ты уже выполнила свое предназначение.

Я промолчала в ответ. Со вздохом Кайло прошелся ладонью по моему телу, слегка задержавшись на ребрах, а потом цепко сжал грудь. И снова зевнул.

Вдруг тишину нарушил стук.

— Лорд Рен?

Низенькая женщина, заглянув в спальню, медленно вкатила тележку через дверной порог. Кажется, она была старой — жидкие седые волосы торчали из-под красной банданы — огромные круглые очки незнакомки обратились ко мне, но она тут же поспешно уткнулась взглядом в пол.

Кайло зарычал, собственнически навалившись на меня. Он натянул одеяло мне на голову, словно старался спрятать, будто та женщина уже не видела мое дрожащее под ним тело. Я сглотнула, чувствуя, как пересохло горло, и широко раскрыла глаза под душным красным одеялом.

— Мы немного _заняты_ , Маз, — огрызнулся Кайло. — Оставь все у кровати. И опусти глаза.

— Сэр.

Кайло пристально следил за Маз — я буквально чувствовала это — вся его туша напряглась. Тележка гремела по полу, и запах яиц и бекона едва не заставил меня застонать. Из широкой груди надо мной раздавалось глухое рычание, продолжавшееся, пока дверь спальни не заскрипела.

— Предупреди остальных, чтобы держались подальше, — он потянулся куда-то. — Я сочту угрозой любого визитера.

— Да, сэр.

Дверь закрылась.

Кайло подхватил меня под живот и слегка потянул, а потом я обнаружила, что мы сидим. Я удивленно заморгала, поерзав у него на коленях, и вздрогнула, когда член шевельнулся внутри. Кайло накрыл нас одеялом, и я снова завозилась, стараясь приспособиться к непривычному новому углу.

Поднос с едой отвлек меня от ощущения дискомфорта. Бекон, яйца, жареная картошка, рогалики и фрукты — у меня слюнки потекли, и я почти не обратила внимания, когда Кайло застонал на моем плече: узел в очередной раз запульсировал, выдав новую порцию спермы. Я потянулась к бекону, но получила по руке.

Кайло хмыкнул, подцепив яйцо вилкой.

— Сначала яйца. Никакого бекона.

Но мне хотелось чертов бекон! Я раздраженно отвернулась, когда Кайло предложил мне кусок яйца, и тогда он, ухватив меня под шеей, разжал мои челюсти. Просунув первую порцию мне на язык, он потянулся за следующей. Мне оставалось только хмуро жевать.

— Язык проглотила? — поинтересовался он. — Вчера ты довольно решительно угрожала пырнуть меня ножом.

Я ничего не ответила.

Кайло продолжил молча кормить меня. Покончив с делом, он приступил к завтраку сам, а я вдруг поняла, что сонно прислоняюсь к его груди, впадая в дремоту от сытого желудка. Держащая меня рука сдвинулась — он снова полез мне между ног.

Я протяжно заскулила, обеими руками вцепившись в мощное запястье — котенок против тигра. Ощущения там, внизу, были приятными, теплыми, немного покалывающими, но меня наполняла решимость победить собственную биологию. Кайло как ни в чем не бывало продолжал трапезу, ласково поглаживая по щели, растянутой вокруг члена.

— Не нужно быть такой строптивой сучкой, — заметил он. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что тебе тут не нравится. Но ты никуда не денешься отсюда, поэтому нет ничего страшного, если ты попробуешь получить немного удовольствия от заключения.

И он действительно попытался заставить меня кончить. Сначала я держалась изо всех сил — потому что так было правильно, — но вскоре схватилась за его руку и прильнула бедрами к его умелым пальцам. Отшвырнув поднос, Кайло быстро приник с поцелуями к моей шее, поигрывая зубами над лимфоузлом, нежно и провокационно засасывая кожу.

Было трудно устоять перед желанием получить оргазм от настоящего узла альфа-самца внутри меня, от того, как его рот терзал мою шею. Невольно я изогнулась, прижимаясь к широкой груди, и он притиснул меня к себе, не разжимая хватку, даже когда я заскулила. Узел дергало, стоило мне только пошевелить бедрами, и Кайло негромко ругался. Вместе мы перемещались по постели, гремя брошенным подносом.

Наконец разрядка настигла меня, и я прикусила губу, а Кайло наблюдал за тем, что происходит. С очередным ругательством он схватил меня обеими руками за бедра, пока я в кровь терзала губы. Было так чертовски _хорошо_ , что, казалось, ко мне пришла награда за все прошлые течки, проведенные в безответных воплях и вое по альфе. Тело сжалось и затрепетало вокруг члена, и я застонала гораздо громче, чем мне хотелось бы.

Узел уменьшился через минуту или две. Кайло поставил меня на четвереньки и вытащил член, залив меня диким количеством спермы. Шлепнув меня по заднице, он встал с постели, а я, вздрогнув, спрятала лицо в одеяле. Промежность ужасно ныла и казалась пустой.

— Думаю, на сегодня мы останемся здесь, — Кайло поднял длинные руки к потолку и потянулся. — Надо выработать остатки гона — или что бы это ни было. Альфы не должны жить так близко друг к другу.

Да, на самом деле так оно и есть. Эмилин рассказывала, что из-за этого они становятся агрессивнее, особенно когда рядом нет омег, чтобы сбалансировать положение. Они постоянно дрались, выпуская пар, в естественном стремлении доминировать — и порой, к несчастью, доставалось и бетам. Но, объединившись, они стали серьезной силой, и Кайло был могущественным лидером, поэтому альфы предпочитали держаться вместе.

Я нерешительно села, морщась от боли и ощущений вытекающей из меня спермы. Отлично. Хоть испорчу ему его дурацкое постельное белье!

Но в следующий миг Кайло сгреб меня в охапку и перекинул через плечо. Я вскрикнула, царапая его голую спину, пока он шествовал к ванной.

Оказавшись на месте, Кайло поставил меня на ноги, вертя моим телом, словно тряпичной куклой. И включил душ — я завизжала, когда ледяная вода полилась на голову, но он обнял меня за талию, прижимая к себе. И сам сунул голову под душ, чтобы намочить волосы.

Кайло неожиданно ущипнул меня за задницу и заметно развеселился от моего ответного писка.

— Прямо как резиновый мячик! — довольно прокомментировал он.

— Прекрати немедленно! — не выдержала я.

Он охнул, снимая шланг.

— Кое-кто умеет говорить! Как поживаешь, малышка?

Я дернула плечом, снова погрузившись в молчание.

Кайло мыл из шланга нас обоих, и вскоре я действительно почувствовала себя лучше. Потом он вытер меня и облачил в серую футболку невероятного размера, доходившую мне до колен. Продолжая дрожать, я стиснула руки на груди, глядя, как он натягивает свои треники.

Вернувшись в спальню, Кайло сдернул с постели простыни и поменял их. А я посматривала на дверь, обдумывая, стоит ли снова попытаться сбежать… Но, скорее всего, он сразу поймает меня и только разозлится. К тому же я не хотела опять оказаться в проклятом ошейнике.

Кайло вернулся ко мне — уже одетый. Он улыбнулся и, взяв меня за плечо, заставил встать на колени. Свободной рукой он вытащил член и, когда я попыталась отшатнуться, сжал мои волосы, не позволяя двинуться с места.

— Если ты не будешь говорить, — промурлыкал он. — Я найду иное применение твоему прелестному ротику. Давай, открывай.

Я в ужасе уставилась на твердеющий член и замотала головой изо всех сил. Кайло со вздохом провел мокрой залупой по моим губам, воркующе повторяя тот же приказ.

— Я… я буду говорить! — выпалила я. Дернувшись прочь, я в сотый раз заставила себя сдержать слезы. — Я просто не знаю, что сказать… Я боюсь, что скажу что-то не то…

Кайло помедлил еще пару секунд, но затем медленно отпустил мои волосы. Он заправил член в штаны и тяжело вздохнул.

— Давай отдохнем, — постановил он. — Все равно, если я снова спущу прямо сейчас, боль будет адская.

Я пробормотала «Да, сэр» — с самой странной из всех возможных интонаций — и последовала за ним к кровати. Так жить невозможно — я должна что-нибудь придумать! Может, эта женщина, Маз, мне поможет…


	6. I said, "Easy girl,

Спать под боком у Кайло было все равно что ждать взрыва бомбы. Малейшее шевеление, малейший выдох мне в затылок — и по спине бежали мурашки. Что будет со мной, когда он проснется?

Спустя час, в течение которого я лежала, стараясь не дышать, в дверь постучали. Я зажмурилась, но успела заметить, что в комнату, держа руки за спиной, заглянул Хакс. Он кашлянул.

Кайло сонно смял большим пальцем мой сосок.

— Надеюсь, какие бы новости ты ни принес, они стоят того, чтобы рисковать жизнью, Хакс.

— Сэр, Дэмерон вернулся из разведки. Он привел дезертира.

—  _И_? — раздраженно уточнил Кайло.

— Разве вы не желали разобраться с ним лично?

Мое сердце забилось, как у испуганного кролика, когда позади меня раздался тяжелый вздох. Широкая грудь Кайло вздымалась. Он потерся об мои волосы и довольно заурчал. У меня губы задрожали.

— Надеюсь, вы не позабыли, как стрелять, _генерал_? — каждое слово Кайло было пропитано сарказмом. — Или вы сочти необходимым побеспокоить меня по какой-то иной причине?

Хакс постучал ботинком по полу.

— Нет, но…

Кайло резко сел, и я инстинктивно сжалась в клубок. Простыни зашуршали, и я услышала, как Хакс поперхнулся, не закончив фразу. И выглянула из-под одеяла.

Рука Кайло была протянула надо мной, длинные пальцы сжались, как когти, нацеленные на Хакса. А сам Хакс цеплялся за свое бледное горло, быстро приобретая фиолетовый оттенок — но самое главное, он висел в воздухе в нескольких дюймах над полом! Я ошеломленно заморгала и оглянулась за плечо на Кайло: лицо его было, как всегда, бесстрастным, но выдавало плохо сдерживаемую ярость. Левый глаз подергивался, желваки ходили из стороны в сторону. Вытянутая рука подрагивала.

— Тогда _почему_ , — прошипел Кайло, — ты проигнорировал мой прямой приказ съебать отсюда и вообще явился спрашивать, что делать с каким-то безымянным предателем? — Пальцы сжались сильнее. — Что, надеялся застать меня врасплох?

Хакс замотал головой, панически дергаясь, и я взвизгнула, когда Кайло внезапно швырнул его в стену. Я распласталась по постели и закрыла голову руками, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Как… Что происходит?!

Кайло прорычал что-то, и Хакс поспешил убраться восвояси. Дверь захлопнулась.

Кайло раздраженно вздохнул, заворчал, как медведь гризли, и упал на подушки. Внезапно он попытался оторвать мои руки от затылка, но я отчаянно прижимала их к голове, по-прежнему боясь пошевелиться. Тогда он перевернул меня лицом к себе, но я не открывала глаз. Я понятия не имела, чем он только что занимался, но не хотела, чтобы он повторил это со мной!

Он играючи перекатил меня с боку на бок.

— Ты похожа на дохлого паука.

— …что? — выдавила я.

Кайло молча полез на меня, с явным намерением снова заняться сексом, однако я сумела вывернуться из-под него. Я скатилась с кровати и кулем рухнула на пол.

Встав на четвереньки, я поползла прочь, прикрывая голову упавшей вместе со мной подушкой.

Кайло наклонил голову набок. Я чувствовала себя мышкой, за которой лениво следит кошка, способная нагнать добычу в любой момент, но по какой-то причине решившая поразвлечься.

— Не пробуй на мне… это свое вуду! — предупредила я.

Кайло поднял бровь.

— Вуду?

Я закивала, надеясь, что мой страх не слишком заметен.

Кайло улыбнулся, на миг его губы изогнулись, словно он собирался засмеяться, но вместо этого он лениво потряс запястьем.

Подушка вырвалась из моих рук и полетела по воздуху. Я и моргнуть не успела, как она, сделав круг, возвратилась и врезалась мне в затылок.

В полнейшем шоке я бессвязно залепетала, пытаясь подняться на ноги, но странное ощущение настигло и меня — словно жидкое электричество охватило ноги. Оно пригвоздило меня к полу. Я не могла двинуть ни одним мускулом — пока не ощутила, как где-то в затылке будто вспыхивает искра, загоревшаяся посреди плотной стены ливня.

Кайло ничего не замечал. Он уткнулся подбородком в ладонь, держа другую руку вытянутой ко мне, и зевнул.

— Это не вуду, — пояснил он, — но бывает полезно. Чтобы держать в узде _тебя_ , оно мне не требуется.

Чем бы это ни было, оно отпустило меня, и онемение в конечностях спало — но не исчезло.

Я медленно моргнула, а невозмутимость Кайло внезапно дала трещину. Он нахмурился, сжав зубы, и я почувствовала, как по мне вновь ползет странная электрическая вуду-штука. Что-то невидимое, будто искрящееся и издающее непонятный гул — но вдруг оно резко отскочило.

Невидимая сила сбросила Кайло с кровати. Он влетел в какое-то нагромождение мебели, и тогда я поняла — вот он, шанс убраться отсюда к черту!

На этот раз я не беспокоилась об обуви и ни о чем не задумывалась. Непонятная энергия бурлила в моих жилах, подталкивая меня вниз по винтовой лестнице, я летела к свободе в одной белой ночнушке. И дыхание срывалось от ужаса. Я не имела ни малейшего представления, что, мать вашу, происходит, но шанс упускать было нельзя! Я должна рискнуть!

Неожиданно, свернув в очередной темный коридор, я на кого-то налетела и вскрикнула. Жар в моих венах хлынул в сторону случайного человека, отшвырнув его прочь. Я остановилась в нерешительности, дрожа всем телом и глядя на свои руки. Какого черта происходит?

Но эта энергия исчезла так же внезапно, как появилась. Я взмахнула руками, пробуя ее вернуть. Ну давай, вуду, давай!

— Как тебе это удалось?

Я обернулась — чтобы увидеть в нескольких шагах от себя Кайло, надвигавшегося на меня в одних трениках, с ошейником в руке. Нахмурившись, он потянулся ко мне — сила надавила, но вновь отскочила от меня, сбив его с ног.

— Как ты это делаешь?! — в ответ заорала я.

Кайло попытался встать, но я в очередной раз его свалила. Глядя на меня с пола, он зарычал, ошейник у него в пальцах зазвенел, темные глаза впились в меня. Я начала отступать по коридору, запинаясь о собственные ноги, пока, наконец, поджав хвост, не бросилась бежать.

_Прочь, прочь, прочь…_

— Рей, СТОЙ!

На этот раз меня настиг особенный голос альфы, и инстинкты подвели меня. Я пошатнулась, обливаясь холодным потом, и попыталась заставить дрожащие ноги сдвинуться с места. Но Кайло снова позвал меня в той же манере, и мне стало физически больно от одной мысли о том, чтобы его проигнорировать.

Мое тело содрогнулось. Широко раскрыв глаза, я смотрела, как Кайло подходит ко мне, и боролась с позывом кинуться ему навстречу.

Кайло встал надо мной с непроницаемым взглядом. Он застегнул у меня на шее ошейник и поднял мое лицо за подбородок, заставив смотреть себе в глаза.

— Я повторю вопрос еще раз, — холодно произнес он. — Как тебе это удалось?

— Не знаю! — прошипела я. — Я никогда не делала ничего _подобного_! Когда ты сделал это со мной, оно отскочило в тебя! Отпусти меня, или получишь снова!

Мы смотрели друг на друга, оба слишком упрямые, чтобы уступить, но затем Кайло попросту перехватил меня за талию. Он перебросил меня через плечо, как мешок с картошкой, не обращая внимания на то, что я молотила его по спине. Отчаявшись, я впилась ногтями в его бледную кожу, но он невозмутимо перешагнул через валявшегося в отключке человека, которого я оглушила.

Кайло отнес меня обратно по винтовой лестнице в башню, из которой я сбежала. Бросив меня на кровать, он схватил меня за лодыжку, как только я попыталась отползти, и открыл тумбочку.

— Отпусти меня! — огрызнулась я, пнув его свободной ногой.

Я вцепилась в край кровати и, случайно оглянувшись, увидела, как Кайло вертит в ручищах какой-то шприц — и даже разглядела надпись на цилиндре: «XV-10». Эту вещь использовали, чтобы вызвать преждевременную течку.

Всплеск адреналина придал мне сил оттолкнуться от Кайло. Новая сила загудела в моих венах, когда он набросился на меня, и его незримая атака отлетела от меня, как все прошлые. Но он опрокинул меня на пол, и мы принялись бороться.

Я кричала и билась, выпучив глаза, пока мы давили друг на друга, запертые в этом необъяснимом тупике, где ни один из нас не мог пересилить другого. Я залепила Кайло по лицу и перевернулась на живот, пытаясь уползти, но он припечатал мою шею к полу.

И тут игла вонзилась мне в предплечье. Я завыла — скорее от ярости, чем от досады, и поползла прочь, когда Кайло выпустил меня. Он наблюдал за мной, сидя на коленях.

— Пошел к черту! — выплюнула я, слишком взбешенная, чтобы думать о том, как не разозлить его.

Кайло поднялся — его тень возвышалась надо мной — и затем последовал за мной по холодному полу.

— Я никогда не встречал кого-либо вне моей семьи, способного использовать эту силу, — он задумчиво наклонил голову. — Значит, нам придется закрепить этот статус в качестве постоянного.

Я продолжала ползти, добравшись до затемненной части спальни, куда прежде не заглядывала. Мои руки ощутили пустоту, там был застоявшийся воздух, и я, нащупав невысокий порожек, перевалилась через него и упала спиной на какой-то ковер.

В закутке обнаружилось множество полок, на которых были сложены бесчисленные одеяла, подушки и прочие мягкие вещи всевозможных цветов. Помещение казалось небольшим, даже тесным, света тут не было, поэтому по закутку стелились тени. Кайло тихо закрыл двойные дверцы, спрятанные в стене, и мы оказались отрезаны от основной части спальни.

Он щелкнул выключателем, и закуток залил теплый мягкий свет. Я сглотнула и огляделась в поисках другого выхода.

— Здесь ты будешь в безопасности, — прошептал Кайло и указал на полки с одеялами. — Из них ты можешь сделать гнездо.

Гнездо? Что за чушь? Я смерила его настороженным взглядом, ожидая нового нападения, но он спокойно опустился на пол у двери. Он ждал, пока подействует лекарство, которое вызовет у меня преждевременную течку. Но я понятия не имела, почему он так старательно возится со мной — уже дважды доказав, что способен одолеть меня.

Терпкий, тяжелый запах Кайло смешивался с воздухом, и я ощутила покалывание — первый признак течки — внизу живота. Я приоткрыла губы, кончиком языка пробуя пьянящую смесь феромонов, и задрожала от удовольствия. _Альфа_.

Я попробовала отвлечься. Заползла в угол и свернулась в трясущийся комочек, мечтая выжечь из тела проклятое зелье. Но запах Кайло усиливался, а время шло, и контролировать мысли становилось все труднее. Эти мысли перетекали в мечты о спаривании и детях — фантазии, прежде не посещавшие меня в период течки. Обычно мне хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь трахнул меня — без всяких прикрас.

Он смотрел на меня в неярком свете и безмолвствовал. Я не собиралась умолять его оттрахать меня — я найду способ заглушить визжащую на все лады нужду, гудящую под кожей, я буду сражаться с тем, что намертво впечатано в мои гены. Лучше вытерпеть насилие, чем упасть на колени и позорно сдаться!

Странное желание пришло ко мне исподтишка. Я заерзала в углу, ничего не понимая. Мне хотелось чего-то… мягкого.

Кайло расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Ты никогда не чувствовала этот инстинкт, ведь так?

Желание становилось навязчивым. Я нахмурилась, схватившись за голову обеими руками — в разуме по нарастающей пульсировало одно и то же слово:

_гнездо гнездо гнездо гнездо гнездо_

Я плотнее забилась в угол, охваченная ужасом, и затрясла головой. Озноб прошел по спине, меня бросило в холодный пот. Это было ненормально — обычно течка проходила не так.

Предательское тепло плотно охватило низ живота, мягко пульсируя. В ушах зазвенело, ритмичный гул перекинулся на голову, подавляя здравый смысл, как было всегда, но теперь к нему прибавилась нужда найти что-нибудь мягкое и закутаться в него. Всякий раз, когда я вдыхала запах Кайло, эта нужда усиливалась, нашептывая о щенках, тепле и укрытии.

— Что не так, малышка?

Сквозь пальцы я взглянула на Кайло, увидев, как он присел в футе от меня. Он улыбнулся и потер серым одеяльцем шею, прямо под челюстью. Мой рот наполнился слюной.

— Я не понимаю, что происходит, — призналась я, не сводя с него глаз.

— Нет? — он предложил одеяльце мне, и мое сердце забилось чаще. — Я тебе помогу.

Я выхватила у него одеяльце в мгновение ока. И стоило мне прижаться лицом к мягкому хлопку, вдыхая этот запах, как меня охватило наслаждение. Боже… Я скорчилась в углу, обняв одеяльце обеими руками.

Кайло принес еще одеял и подушек, и что-то дикое во мне взяло верх. Я начала рвать их, чтобы добраться до пуха, выстилая им и обрывками одеял свой угол. Кайло спокойно следил за мной со стороны, а я не могла остановиться.

_идеально… совершенно… защищенно…_

Буквально слетев с катушек, я потянула одеяла с полок и принялась дальше кромсать их — и вскоре почувствовала, что Кайло маячит позади меня. Его руки обхватили меня за талию, он зарылся носом в мои волосы.

— Бедная маленькая омежка. — Он подал мне еще одно красное одеяло. — Так занята своим миленьким маленьким гнездышком.

Я вздрогнула.

— Я… я не знаю почему.

— Для наших щенков, малышка, — проворковал мне на ухо Кайло. — Это вполне естественно. Ты же хочешь, чтобы они находились в тепле и безопасности? — Меня пощекотало его дыхание. — Я могу дать тебе сильных, здоровых щенков.

Нет. Нет.

Я собрала свои одеяла и отвернулась от него, продолжив прерванное занятие. Кайло ухмыльнулся при виде того, как я, повинуясь изводящему душу голосу, передвигаю и перекладываю тряпки и пух. Мои руки тряслись. Я была не в силах остановиться. Все должно быть идеально — все должно быть правильно.

Гнездо постепенно приобретало нужный вид, а давление, распиравшее меня изнутри, росло. Я пыталась игнорировать его, нервно перекладывая подушки и одеяла, пытаясь держать растущую потребность в Кайло под контролем, но этот пульсирующий гул в крови нарастал, уже не прося умолять, а требуя.

Я заскулила и поползла в самый дальний угол гнезда, где свернулась калачиком под одеялом, прижимая к себе чудом уцелевшую подушку. Пахло так приятно — домом, надежностью…

Кайло опустился рядом со мной.

— Я дам тебе время привыкнуть, — наклонив голову, он улыбнулся. — Совсем скоро ты будешь выть, только бы я пришел к тебе.

Съежившись, я натянула одеяло до самых глаз. Кайло встал и без лишних слов покинул закуток.

Я вздрагивала, мучимая ознобом. Он мне не нужен! Со мной… со мной все будет хорошо.


	7. I know it hurts."

С течкой было что-то не так.

Меня бил озноб, а затем вдруг становилось жарко — раньше подобного не случалось. Собрав подушки, я поправила гнездо — точнее, мозг приказал это сделать. Все должно быть идеально. Идеально.

Я чувствовала себя будто в лихорадке. Страдальчески содрогалась, то возвращаясь к гнезду, то бродя по закутку со стиснутыми на груди руками. Не сдавайся. Нельзя уступать ему. Он хочет, чтобы я унижалась и молила его о помощи, но черта с два — я не собираюсь этого делать! Лучше помереть от этой лихорадки, чем приползти к нему на брюхе и сдаться!

Приступы бреда учащались, чем дольше я сновала вокруг гнезда. В результате я все равно им занялась, в кровь искусав губы, лишь бы сдержать рвущийся из самого нутра вой. Я не дамся Кайло легко — буду сражаться с ним на каждом шагу!

Но было _больно_. Судороги вынудили меня упасть на колени, тело предавало меня — смазка стекала по ногам, пропитывая проклятый матрас. Бороться с этим не хватало сил, и я закричала от боли, сворачиваясь в гнезде под одеялом. Я чувствовала запах Кайло. Все здесь пропахло им.

Нужно выбираться отсюда.

Всхлипывая и подергиваясь, я поднялась на ноги и заковыляла к двери. Перед глазами все расплывалось. Помогите мне… Финн? Эмилин? Кто-нибудь…

Влага текла по моим бедрам, оставляя теплые липкие следы, насыщенные феромонами. Запах Кайло провоцировал выделение больше влаги, чем обычно, но тут не было воды, чтобы пополнить потерю жидкости в организме. Нащупав дверь, я толкнула ее, молясь, чтобы Кайло там не оказалось, чтобы он куда-нибудь ушел — куда угодно, но ушел!

— И куда же ты собралась, маленькая?

Его тень накрыла меня, темные глаза горели тем же голодом, что и в первую ночь, когда он набросился на меня. Подняв брови в немом вопросе, Кайло оглядел меня, и его лицо смягчилось, приняло сочувственное выражение, когда я разрыдалась. Он рассматривал мои мокрые дрожащие бедра, и в эту секунду я мечтала только об одном — провалиться сквозь землю.

— Тебе нельзя уходить, — проворковал он. — Это небезопасно.

Кончик его пальца провел по внутренней части моего бедра, собирая блестящую липкую влагу, которую он секундой позже слизнул.

— Я хочу домой… — покачнулась я, борясь с позывом прижаться к его груди.

Кайло шагнул вперед, и я шарахнулась к своему закутку. Он вдохнул запах моих волос, обнял меня за талию и, втолкнув меня внутрь, захлопнул дверь.

— Ты уже дома, — кончик его носа опустился ниже, под челюсть, к пульсирующему лимфоузлу, — глупышка.

Он подвел меня обратно к гнезду и зашептал на ухо комплименты по поводу того, каким хорошим оно получилось. Омега во мне встала на задние лапки, гордая тем, что угодила альфе, но меня затошнило. Как же я его ненавидела! И заодно то, внутри, что мечтало разлечься перед ним!

Я заплакала, глядя на гору подушек с одеялами и чувствуя на плечах тяжелые руки Кайло. Он зашептал что-то невнятное, уткнувшись мне в шею, и медленно подобрал подол моей футболки, но я, дернувшись, вырвалась из его хватки. И, споткнувшись, свалилась в подушки под его хриплый смех.

_заройся заройся заройся заройся заройся_

Заново возбудившийся мозг требовал устроить укромное логово из одеял, но вместо того, чтобы послушаться, я стиснула виски и заорала. _Убирайся из моей головы!_

Кайло оторвал мои руки от висков. Я вздрогнула. Его непроглядные глаза словно поглотили меня целиком. Если бы я не отвернулась, то утонула бы в них навсегда.

Он улыбнулся, рассматривая мое лицо.

— Помнишь, что я говорил тебе раньше? Ты рождена, чтобы подчиняться мне — так что хватит доставлять мне хлопоты.

Я вырвалась из его рук — что удалось только потому, что он позволил мне это сделать. Но следом Кайло обхватил ладонями мое лицо и толкнул меня на колени. Его длинные пальцы крепко держали меня, впиваясь в кожу, и я захныкала при виде появившегося перед глазами члена.

Мысленно я затрепетала от удовольствия, когда Кайло вынудил меня придвинуться ближе.

_большой, толстый член_

— Ш-ш-ш… — Кайло потер мою челюсть большим пальцем. — Открой для меня ротик. Тебе понравится этот вкус.

Сколько бы я ни извивалась и ни скулила, он не отпускал меня. Просто с ленцой поглаживал член, мягко задевая набухшей головкой мои губы. Я задышала чаще от страха и невольно высунула язык, сразу ощутив привкус липкого вещества.

Я сникла. Язык невольно двинулся дальше, облизывая теплую залупу, и Кайло одобрительно заурчал. Вкусно… Приятный дурман сковал мой рассудок, стоило мне начать облизывать огромный толстый ствол. Он был соленым на вкус.

_альфа-самец_

Кайло отпустил меня и с улыбкой убрал волосы с моего лица. Во мне вспыхнуло новое болезненное чувство удовлетворения от осознания того, что я произвела на него впечатление. Пошел к черту! Гребаный мудак! Я убью его при первой же возможности.

Кайло снял футболку и штаны, и я забыла, из-за чего злилась на него. Он проводил меня в самый дальний угол гнезда, где было темно и тепло — и никто не мог нас видеть. И я смотрела на Кайло во все глаза — как он облокотился на кучу подушек.

Обхватив меня пальцами за подбородок, он снова наклонил мою голову к члену. И я подчинилась ему слишком уж охотно.

— Моя маленькая Рей устроила такое чудесное гнездышко, — промурлыкал Кайло. — Такое мягкое и теплое. Открой для меня ротик. Хочу почувствовать эти сладкие губки.

На долю секунды ко мне вернулся рассудок, и я ринулась прочь, но Кайло перехватил меня. Мне пришлось отведать еще одну бусинку липкой смазки, и я, облизнув губы, широко открыла рот. Этот вкус пересилил во мне все остатки здравого смысла. Я никогда не бывала под кайфом и не пила алкоголь, но могла представить, каково это.

Кайло застонал, его грудь вздымалась.

— Умница. Умница…

К счастью, он двигался без спешки. Но вскоре переместил меня, уложив на подушки между собой и стеной. Он уперся в стену одной рукой, а другой принялся гладить меня, и я словно враз отупела, с прикрытыми глазами продолжив сосать член — уже не обращая внимания на текущие по подбородку слюни. Казалось, мой мозг окончательно отключился.

Иногда член доставал слишком далеко, и я давилась, но Кайло не останавливался, нашептывая мне слова утешения. Между ног было скользко от смазки, а подо мной на подстилке натекла целая лужа. Тесное пространство наполнилось феромонами, от которых мне окончательно снесло крышу. Я заскулила, схватившись за бедра Кайло.

Он прислонился лбом к стене, жадно глядя на меня.

— Прислушайся, как ты взываешь ко мне. — Длинные пальцы сжали мой подбородок, размазывая слюни. — Прямо там, где твое место.

— Пожалуйста… — Слезы защекотали мне глаза. — Пожа…

— Что? Не терпится оказаться на моем узле, маленькая омежка? — Кайло выскользнул из моего рта, грубо вздергивая мое лицо, заставляя смотреть ему в глаза. — Хм… Полагаю, да. Как расширились зрачки… — он улыбнулся. — Умоляй меня.

Я так и сделала. Я плакала, ластилась и умоляла самым нежным голосом, на который только была способна. То, что ныло внутри, превратилось в настоящую боль — невыносимую боль. Он был нужен мне — нужен прямо сейчас!

Кайло перевернул меня на живот. Я выгнула спину, принимая положение, которое требовали инстинкты, и он зарычал. Шлепнув меня по заднице, он наклонился над моей спиной, обхватывая мои бедра.

— Прямо там, где твое место, — снова прошептал он мне на ухо. И подался вперед под мой вой — особенно отчаянный после всех лет течек, проведенных в одиночестве. — Умоляешь меня на долбаных четвереньках.

Он замер и сдавил мои запястья, пока не удовлетворился тем, как громко я взвыла, упрашивая его продолжать. Конечно, все это было намеренно, он хотел поставить меня на место за то, что отказывала ему. Я понимала это, что, впрочем, не отменяло того факта, что сейчас он был _нужен_ мне больше, чем что-либо на свете. Больше чем воздух.

Кайло глухо застонал, вбившись в меня полностью. Он перехватил меня за бедро и принялся двигаться в немилосердном темпе, заполнив закуток звуками влажных шлепков. Я открыла рот, впав в странный ступор. Было так хорошо… Именно то, что мне всегда было нужно.

Я напряглась сильнее, чем обычно — это чувствовалось по тому, как мое тело сжимало член каждый раз, когда Кайло подавался вперед. Он то и дело чертыхался, вгоняя мне все грубее, от души, под мои сдавленные ахи и охи. Мое тело сотрясалось, я металась по подушкам, но все было бесполезно.

— Думаю, не следовало бы баловать тебя оргазмом, — раздраженно проговорил он. — Ты оказалась очень сложной сучкой.

Но ни у него, ни у меня не было особого выбора. Я укусила подушку, но потом заорала от ядерной смеси удовольствия и боли, пронзившей мое тело. Кайло попытался отступить, но мое влагалище свело спазмом, и я стиснула стенки, безбожно кончая.

И это стало для него последней каплей, Кайло бурно присоединился ко мне. Я слушала, как он шипит и дышит мне в волосы, продолжая порывисто трахать меня, пока внезапно он чуть не свернул мне шею, заставив меня повернуться. Я завизжала, пытаясь вырваться, но было поздно.

Зубы вдавились в кожу. Он меня укусил.

Связь окрепла в считанные секунды, сковывая нас воедино — будто невидимой веревкой возле сердца. Член Кайло продолжал пульсировать во мне, а наши разумы и эмоции сплетались воедино, пока я внезапно не осознала, что чувствую слишком много.

Из глаз брызнули слезы. Щедрая порция спермы вся выплеснулась в меня, а узел набух, сцепив нас в одно целое. Кайло тяжело дышал, целуя меня, и мой плач перешел в крик.

— Блядь, Рей. — Он перевернулся на бок и, собрав одеяла, подтянул их к нам. — Ш-ш. Тише-тише. Дело сделано.

Но я отказывалась успокаиваться. Я чувствовала, как он доволен тем, что сделал со мной, и как мало его заботит мой ужас. Он считал, что так и должно быть — альфа доминирует и берет все, что пожелает от маленькой омеги. Для него это было в порядке вещей.

Кайло зарычал, но уже лениво: он устал, и ему не терпелось выспаться. Он прижал меня к груди, и я почувствовала мягкую вибрацию — он начал урчать.

— НЕТ! — взвизгнула я. — Н-НЕТ!

Но это возымело желаемый эффект. Мозг омеги возобладал, и урчание альфы заставило ее успокоиться. Дрожа, я притихла в объятиях моего новообретенного самца и расслабилась. Он склонил голову, начав слизывать кровь, сочащуюся из моей свежей метки. Одной метки нам было вполне достаточно.

— Не бойся, — прошептал Кайло. — Я буду хорошо о тебе заботиться.

Повсюду пахло нами. Его запах необратимо запятнал мое гнездо, безопасное укрытие, результат моих кропотливых трудов. Но чувство ненависти притупилось под влиянием брачных уз, подтвержденных меткой, и у меня не получалось заставить себя по-настоящему ненавидеть его.

Кайло продолжать сыто урчать, засыпая. Узел запульсировал, и он застонал, излившись в меня новой порцией спермы. Его пальцы медленно нащупали клитор и нежно обвели, заставив меня заерзать.

— Все еще так нервничаешь, — Кайло потерся о мой висок. — Кончай, малышка. Ты почувствуешь себя лучше. Мы немного отдохнем, перед тем, как снова спариться.

— Я не … я не хочу.

Он нашел одно чувствительное местечко, и я напряглась, скорчившись под одеялом. Узел дернулся.

— Захочешь, — прошептал Кайло.

Эмоции свободно перетекали сквозь связь между нами, и я всхлипывала от их интенсивности. Под его довольное урчание я кончила снова, выдавливая сперму из узла. Любое — даже легчайшее — ощущение отдавалось в новосозданной связи, чутко, как зазубренный нож, который поворачивают в груди.

Но податься было некуда — мне было некуда идти. Я не могла слезть с узла, и даже если бы у меня получилось — Кайло поймал бы меня прежде, чем я добралась до двери.

Кайло замурлыкал за моей спиной, убаюкивая меня и заражая той же усталой сонливостью, которую испытывал сам. Его губы еще раз прошлись по свежей метке и нежно засосали кожу. По крайней мере, он старался успокоить меня — даже если это было обусловлено биологией, ни мне, ни ему не подвластной.

Вздрагивая, я притихла в его объятиях, теряясь в утешительном урчании и нежном прикосновении к саднящей метке. Теперь мне было некуда идти, кроме как к Кайло Рену.


	8. So I'll give thanks

Я проснулась — вокруг было тепло и тесно.

Ахнув, я задрожала, мои глаза расширились от ужаса. Кайло похрапывал, обхватив меня рукой за талию. Мы лежали, плотно укутанные в одеяло, моя спина была мокрой от пота. Надо убираться отсюда немедленно!

От движения мучительные позывы течки вернулись, мне не удалось сдержать болезненного стона. Выбравшись из одеял и подушек, я переползла через край гнезда и, пошатываясь, поднялась на ноги. _Прочь, прочь, прочь…_

Проснувшийся мозг поволок меня обратно. _ОСТАТЬСЯ. ОСТАТЬСЯ. ГНЕЗДО._ Сдерживая слезы, я боролась с визжащим на все лады инстинктом, требовавшим вернуться к моему самцу, потому что телу было глубоко плевать на желания рассудка. Я поковыляла к двери, перед глазами все плыло… Может, Маз мне поможет… или Фазма… или Роуз…

Раздалось урчание, и я остановилась как вкопанная. Ноги перестали мне подчиняться.

— Маленькая… вернись в наше гнездо.

Как разъяренный шершень, наша связь жужжала от мерзких эмоций Кайло. Он чувствовал себя сытым и довольным жизнью, моя новая попытка сбежать только развеселила его. Из его сознания просачивались уколы садистского удовольствия.

Я задыхалась. Ноги тряслись так, что колени стукались друг о дружку. А он просто ждал, пока меня охватит отчаяние. Ему нравилось смотреть, как я умоляю.

Одеяла зашуршали за моей спиной. Я стояла неподвижно, глядя, как Кайло вылезал из гнезда и перебирался на пол. Он обнял меня за талию со спины, не переставая урчать, даже когда я подпрыгнула от страха. Горячее дыхание коснулось незажившей метки.

— Ш-ш-ш… — Кайло провел кончиком языка вдоль моей яремной вены, и меня начала бить крупная дрожь. — С тобой все хорошо. Я не причиню вреда моей милой самочке.

— Пожалуйста… мне нужно воды.

— М-м… Думаю, ты снова хочешь на мой узел.

Кончики пальцев прошлись по моему животу к промежности, и я резко вздохнула. Он нежно разделил мои складки средним пальцем и проник внутрь. Я по-прежнему текла, скользкая смазка ползла по моим бедрам.

Он удовлетворенно заворковал:

— Ах, так и есть.

— Н-нет, мне нужно… — Я вонзила ногти ему в предплечья, чувствуя, как он наглаживает внешнюю стенку. Из меня потекло еще сильнее. — Я… я…

Кайло застонал, смочив влагой костяшки пальцев.

— Блядь, ты моя умница. — Член уже упирался мне в поясницу, и я зажмурилась. — Вернись в гнездо, Рей. Туда, где тебе положено быть.

Его эмоции летели в одном направлении, в том же, куда неслась его кровь в этот самый момент. Гон перекрывал ему любые остатки здравого смысла: все было еще ужаснее, чем мне представлялось в самом худшем кошмаре. Рано или поздно он ненароком убьет меня.

Я не знала, что, мать вашу, делать. Поэтому притворилась, что падаю в обморок.

Кайло поймал меня, стоило мне начать заваливаться в его руках, и его паника отогнала дымку похоти. Острое осознание пронзило его разум в достаточной мере, чтобы он понял, что я просила воды не шутки ради. Он отнес меня на разбросанные подушки с одеялами и поспешил за проклятой водой.

Страх метался по нашей связи, как нервный паучок по паутинке. Это принесло мне странное чувство удовлетворения. Хорошо. Бойся, что твоя новая игрушка помрет.

Мой самец вернулся с металлической флягой. Я выхватила ее из его рук и жадно присосалась к горлышку, разливая воду на подбородок — Кайло гладил меня по волосам и урчал. Ему нравилось смотреть, как я пускаю слюни и захлебываюсь водой, словно измученное жаждой животное.

Он намотал прядь моих волос на указательный палец.

— Ты будешь гораздо спокойней, когда станешь матерью. Я чувствую, какая ты дерганая. — Он приподнял мое лицо и вытер его. — Не волнуйся. Это естественный порядок вещей.

К несчастью, мое тело жаждало с ним согласиться. Кайло притянул меня к себе, взяв под шею, и нежно поцеловал в губы, пробуждая во мне желание. Я засопела, когда он залез на меня и натянул одеяло, накрывая нас обоих в уютной темноте. От урчания его грудь приятно вибрировала.

_подчиниться_

Вздрагивая, я повернула голову набок, открывая доступ к метке на шее. Мой самец довольно замурлыкал и впился в нее губами, бережно посасывая кожу, а его бедра подавались вперед, к моим — влажным и липким. Я поневоле расслабилась, как от хорошей дозы «Ф*******».

На этот раз Кайло проникал в меня осторожнее. Постанывая мне в шею, он постоянно проверял нашу связь на мои эмоции. Закинув на него дрожащие ноги, я уткнулась лицом ему в плечо. Тело бросало вызов разуму, и я чувствовала себя отвратительно. Точнее, чувствовала себя марионеткой, танцующей по воле какого-то кукольника-извращенца, дергающего за ниточки.

— Хорошая девочка, — промурлыкал он.

Омега Рей воспрянула духом.

_хорошая, хорошая_

_рей хорошая_

Урчание стихло на миг — сознание Кайло заволокла плотная дымка удовольствия. Я боялась, сжимаясь всем телом, и часто дышала, пока он с чувством насаживал меня на член. Тяжелый… он был таким тяжелым, и от него пахло заполоняющими разум адскими феромонами… Я _должна_ найти способ выбраться отсюда! Но уходить не хотелось… И от этого диссонанса сознания меня выворачивало наизнанку.

Я прижалась к его бедрам, нервно поскуливая.

— Пожалуйста… меня т-тошнит.

Мягко зарокотав, Кайло поднял голову и посмотрел на меня. Я застыла под взглядом его полуприкрытых темных глаз, и он заурчал, легко пересиливая мое смятение и превращая меня в куклу. Он с улыбкой погладил меня по щеке.

— Какое робкое создание. — Пройдясь взглядом по моей груди, он прижался ко мне сильнее. Его рука легла мне на бедро, притягивая меня, чтобы войти еще глубже. — Но я не возражаю. Я знаю, тебе нравится мое урчание. А как тебе мой член?

Я смогла только вымученно кивнуть, и улыбка Кайло тут же стала шире, он прислонился к моему лбу.

— Знаю, тоже нравится, — прошептал он, — потому что ты хорошая, послушная, маленькая сучка, — он трахал меня в том же ленивом темпе, обдавая дыханием мое лицо, от щеки до уха, — и ты никогда от меня не уйдешь.

Мне хотелось закричать, вцепиться ему в глотку, но тело не желало меня слушаться. Каждый толчок члена сопровождался тихими стонами, вырывавшимися из моего собственного горла, и я льнула к Кайло, словно норовя распластаться по нему. Он ласково поглаживал меня по волосам, из его груди доносилось урчание, и он пылко целовал меня в висок.

И это было хуже, чем если бы он бросил меня лицом вниз и сделал свое дело.

В конце концов я перестала вырываться, потому что, в самом деле, _куда_ мне бежать? Но еще я не хотела мириться с тем, что превращусь в постельную игрушку для альфы. Если мне удастся завоевать немного его доверия, то, возможно, у меня получится использовать его, как-то манипулировать им. Возможно.

Внезапно эмоции Кайло встали дыбом. Урчание смолкло, а дыхание участилось. Трепетное возбуждение пробежало по нашей связи.

— Разве сейчас тебе не проще — просто подчиняться? — Он прошелся пальцами по моим волосам и дернул их, заставив меня прогнуться. — Лежать на спине, раздвинув для меня ноги, и ждать, пока получишь мое семя. Вот такой я хочу видеть тебя _каждую_ ночь. Я буду щедрым и нежным, если ты всего лишь будешь делать то, что я говорю. Но я не против получать свое и в случае, если будет иначе.

Я вскипела от бешенства. Почувствовав это, Кайло принялся трахать меня с удвоенным энтузиазмом, словно пытаясь вытащить мою ярость наружу. Но стоило мне оскалиться, обнажив зубы, как он крепко сжал мои челюсти. Я взбрыкнула, схватившись за его запястье обеими руками.

— Пошел к черту! — зашипела я.

— Не смей показывать мне зубы! — Он сдавил меня так, что я сморщилась от боли. —  _Ты_ принадлежишь _мне_.

— Засунь свою уверенность прямо себе в…

Кайло вывернул мою голову набок и вонзил зубы в метку. Я едва успела перевести дух, а он уже перекатывал мою кожу между зубами — напрягшиеся мышцы вмиг ослабли, напоминая о вспышке ярости лишь нервным покалыванием. Придавив мои запястья к постели возле моей головы, он — в довершению ко всему — громко заурчал и возобновил свои жестокие рывки.

Мои желания не имели значения. Низ живота наливался жаром, и я сглотнула, чувствуя, как тело вновь предает меня. Член Кайло запульсировал, и первые позывы набухавшего узла вызвали во мне приятные сокращения стенок. Но я не хочу… не хочу…

Захныкав, я переплела свои пальцы с его. Он ответным пожатием дал мне знать, что он здесь, рядом со мной, и, наконец, оставил в покое метку, выдохнув мне в ухо. Проклятье… нет… нет…

— Вот моя Рей, — Кайло резко втянул носом воздух. — Сейчас ты кончишь. Я это чувствую. — Я затрясла головой, и он цокнул языком. — Да, все так, малышка. Ты становишься узкой и очень влажной. Моя милая самочка.

— Я… Нет!

Он погладил мои ладони.

— М-м… Все так. Течешь для меня, как положено хорошей девочке, — урчание переросло в утробные рыки. — Блядь. Блядь — ты вся дрожишь на моем члене! Давай, кончай уже! Не надо сопротивляться.

Я плотнее обхватила его ногами и яростно замотала головой. Кайло остановил меня, взяв мое лицо в ладони, и ласково зашептал, приказывая поднять глаза, и я послушалась, потому что проклятье в ДНК не оставляло мне другого выбора. Взгляд темных глаз снова сковал меня, и Кайло улыбнулся.

Разрядка бурно накрыла меня. Я всхлипнула и изогнулась на мягких одеялах, чувствуя, как по телу растекается удовольствие, вызывающее сладкие судороги. Кайло закатил глаза и застонал, шумно дыша надо мной. Я прильнула к его широкой груди и завыла, в очередной раз ощущая, как тело превращается в сосуд из нервов и гормонов.

— Господи, — пробормотал Кайло и поцеловал меня в губы. — Хорошая девочка. Хорошая. Кончай.

От ритмичных сокращений стенок он присоединился ко мне, кончая. Продолжая смотреть мне в глаза, он держал меня, пока узел разбухал, наливаясь кровью и похотью под мое тихое всхлипывание. Мы достигли пика одновременно. Да чтоб тебя…

После еще пары резких рывков узел приобрел полный размер, заперев наши тела друг на друге. И ощущения были потрясающими. Мое влагалище судорожно стиснуло увеличившийся член, пока Кайло изливался в меня, глухо рыча. Он выгнул спину, его тело сотряслось, а я застонала, заерзав под ним.

Сквозь связь в мою грудь просочилось удовлетворение. Ему нравилось видеть, что я испытываю наслаждение.

Мой оргазм, наконец, подошел к концу, и я изо всех сил старалась отдышаться. Кайло потерся об мою щеку и перевалился на спину, потянув меня за собой и пристроив сверху. Узел слегка подергивался от наших перемещений.

— Господи, Рей… — Он потер лицо и, обняв меня за талию, простонал: — Это охуенно!

Кайло укрыл нас одеялом и, прикоснувшись губами к моему виску, принялся урчать. Этот звук пронял меня до самых костей, отгоняя тревогу и расслабляя тело, несмотря на член, все еще запертый во мне. Кайло уткнулся мне в шею и глубоко вздохнул.

Он утолил страсть и хотел спать. Альфа был доволен, и омега во мне грелась в лучах его удовольствия. Я выполнила то, что должна была.

Его палец выводил узоры на моей спине, а я, прижавшись ухом к его груди, слушала размеренный стук его сердца и уже смирилась с ощущением того, как член то и дело изливается в меня. Кайло тихо постанывал, несильно шевеля бедрами.

— Я тебя обрюхачу, — пробормотал он, сжав мою задницу. — Ты будешь хорошей матерью. Ты с этим справишься.

От него исходило что-то новое, холодное, как лед. _Скорбь_.

Я распахнула глаза и, вся во власти любопытства и удивления, последовала за этой эмоцией. И нашла тропинку к его памяти. Скорбь… не по умершей омеге, но по нерожденному ребенку, который был потерян вместе с ней.

Я надавила, копая глубже. Кайло напрягся подо мной и зарычал. Его бросили родители… он хотел семью… он боялся оказаться брошенным снова… боялся остаться один?..

Его пальцы впились мне в подбородок, а взгляд буквально пронзил меня. Я потрясенно моргнула в ответ.

— Перестань совать нос куда не следует! — прошипел Кайло и сжал зубы. — Не то пожалеешь.

Мы раскатились в стороны и теперь лежали, ожидая прихода сна. В полной тишине я еще долго смотрела ему в шею. Все-таки близость причиняла боль.


	9. That I am a liar

Посреди ночи, находясь под странным влиянием течки, я решила размять ноги. Я толком не знала, c чего вдруг мне этого захотелось, но, проснувшись рядом с Кайло, я на четвереньках выбралась из-под одеяла. Плохая, в общем-то, оказалась затея.

Он последовал за мной, не говоря ни слова. Кожу на бедрах стягивала высохшая сперма, и я подозревала, что Кайло не позволит мне ее смыть. К счастью, течка подходила к концу — худшая часть миновала; однако он, похоже, собирался пользоваться мной до последней капли.

Сквозь нашу связь назойливо сверлило его любопытство. Я поползла к двери в темноте, но Кайло невозмутимо забрался на меня сзади, навалившись мне на спину своим немалым весом. Наши бедра прижались друг к другу, он потерся о мой висок. Урчание вырывалось из его груди, передавая исходившее от него удовольствие.

Он просунул руку мне между ног.

— Куда-то собралась?

— Лорд Рен?..

Послышался звук открывающейся двери. Кайло позади меня напрягся и с рыком поднялся на ноги. Футболка и штаны прилетели ему в руку, он их надел и оставил меня одну в закутке.

Я чувствовала бушевавший в нем гнев.

— Что тебе надо, Хакс? — рявкнул Кайло.

— Сэр… Привезли пленника. Финна Джонсона.

Финна?.. Всхлипнув, я подняла голову. Они схватили Финна? Я должна помочь ему…

— Ладно, — раздраженно отозвался Кайло. — В подземелье его. Я определюсь с наказанием позже.

— Нет… — выдохнула я и протянула руку, безуспешно пытаясь нащупать дверную ручку. — Нет… пожалуйста…

Внезапно ожила знакомая странная сила, она повернула ручку за меня. И исчезла, вернувшись туда, откуда бы она ни появлялась, но сейчас я слишком тревожилась за Финна, чтобы задумываться об этом. Я подтолкнула дверь плечом.

Хакс и Кайло продолжали разговаривать. Пошатываясь, я брела вперед, бормоча себе под нос. Я не позволю им мучить Финна. Никогда.

Хакс заметил меня первым. Он поднял бровь — Кайло обернулся, и его губы растянулись в улыбке. Наша связь вспыхнула потешенным самомнением. Он гордился собой и был очень доволен моим потрепанным видом.

Я проглотила комок в горле.

— Пожалуйста, не трогай Финна.

Кайло наклонил голову, его улыбка стала шире. Хакс отвел глаза, но спустя секунду решил, что надежней будет отвернуться. На мне не было ни клочка одежды. Я стояла перед ними абсолютно голой.

Мой самец неспешно подошел ко мне, держа руки в карманах.

— С чего бы?

— Потому что я умоляю тебя не делать этого.

—  _Умоляешь_? — эхом повторил он. — Это не мольбы, малышка. Я заставлю тебя умолять, если пожелаю, — он обошел меня с тяжелым вздохом. — Хотя, полагаю, я должен тебе свадебный подарок… Но этот получается дороговат.

Я смотрела, как он останавливается напротив меня — с вкрадчивой ухмылкой — и осознала, что, сколько бы я ни просила, он никогда не передумает. Он привык к тому, что люди умоляют его — за свою жизнь, за жизнь своих любимых или детей. Умолять Кайло пощадить всего одну жизнь — это не сработает. Ему все равно.

Вспыхнув, я сжала кулаки и смерила его ледяным взглядом. Он поднял брови, с каким-то весельем, но в его взгляде читался интерес. Это было лучше равнодушия.

— Я настаиваю, — процедила я.

Хакс обернулся через за плечо, оценивая реакцию Кайло. Я не дрогнула, глядя Кайло прямо в глаза, и Хакс уставился в пространство между нами. Кайло никогда не примет меня всерьез, если я буду упрашивать, падать на колени и делать все, чего он хочет— он просто продолжал бы испытывать меня.

Кайло пожал плечами.

— Ладно. Но он останется в подземелье.

Меня затопило чувство облегчения, и я понимала, что оно передалось и по нашей связи. Кайло наградил меня жутковатой всеведущей улыбкой и, оглянувшись, рявкнул, чтобы Хакс убирался отсюда. Все хорошо. Финн спасен.

И тут сила вернулась ко мне, снова без вмешательства Кайло. Наверное, следовало немного изучить эту штуку, когда я буду одна. Я готова выжидать, пока не пойму, как ее использовать, и только потом попробую применить. Никакая сила не поможет мне, если я не научусь ее контролировать.

Мы пошли в ванну. Кайло уже не брызгал на меня водой из душа, как в прошлый раз, а сел вместе со мной в мыльной горячей воде. Моя течка почти закончилась, и спариваться с ним стало для меня неинтересно на все сто. Правда, было непохоже, чтобы это его сколько-нибудь заботило.

Кайло мирно купал меня. Я наклонилась вперед, чтобы не прикасаться к его груди, демонстрируя упрямство, несмотря на холод в ванной, но Кайло промолчал. Он вымыл мои бедра, спину и подмышки на удивление бережно — и, наверное, я бы задремала, если бы не боялась его до усрачки.

— Все еще такая напряженная, — хрипло заметил он.

Его ладони легли мне на спину. Большие пальцы круговыми движениями помассировали влажную кожу. Я дернула плечом и задрожала.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной несколько дней, — выдохнула я. — Прости, что веду себя немного беспокойно.

— Издевательства — слишком грубое слово. Я дал тебе кончить несколько раз — разве это не подсластило опыт? — Он провел кончиком носа по моей яремной ямке. — С течкой почти все. У тебя будет неделя передышки, а затем мы попытаемся снова — и снова, пока я не сделаю тебя матерью.

— Та леди сказала, что я слишком тощая.

Знакомый холодок скорби зашептал в его голове. Подняв мне руку, он принялся мыть ее, делая вид, что не расслышал меня, но я чувствовала, какой свежей была эта рана. Я не подсматривала. Было бы невежливо ковыряться в его мозгах, выискивая то, что он хотел спрятать от меня.

Но все-таки… он похитил и _изнасиловал_ меня.

Я снова устремилась вслед за эмоциями в его голове. Они тянулись к мысли, подобной той, несколькими часами ранее — расплывчатой, но все равно ощутимой. Он продолжал мыть меня, кажется, не замечая вторжения.

Он потерял не одного ребенка, а больше, хотя я не могла определить, сколько именно. Но и этого было достаточно, чтобы довести его до отчаяния, такого отчаяния, что он готов был рискнуть моей жизнью, лишь бы получить хоть одного живого. Мое сердце заколотилось, когда передо мной забрезжили воспоминания о том, как он хоронил крошечных мертворожденных — некоторые были достаточного размера, чтобы выжить вне матки — и все были свернуты в плотные маленькие комочки. Могло показаться, что они просто спали.

Одеяльца — он пеленал их в одеяльца. И омывал тоже. Я почти чувствовала липкую кровь на своих руках, и эмоции тащили меня глубже в сознание Кайло, через вгрызавшуюся тупую боль и скорбь, через ощущения того, как он скребет руки до крови. Я вплеталась в эти воспоминания, как паутинка света — теплое мягкое сияние в темноте.

Еще глубже бурлила вина, подавляемая насущной необходимостью. Но он испытывал вину, даже если ее отравляло садистское альфа-удовольствие, которое давали власть и подчинение, и что-то еще, до чего я все никак не могла добраться — источник этого ужасного мучительного холода…

Я с хрипом рванула вперед, расплескивая воду на пол. В груди стеснилось, я дышала с трудом, и глаза заслезились. Черт возьми — _что происходит_?!

Кайло зарычал.

— Опять совала нос куда не просят, малышка?

— Нет! — выпалила я, все еще качая головой и глотая воздух. — Я… это из-за течки. Не понимаю…

Похоже, он мне не поверил, но не стал развивать эту тему. И слава богу.

Тем не менее жуткие воспоминания застряли у меня в голове. Лучше бы я их не видела. Я не могла смотреть ему в глаза. Я выпила воду, которую он мне предложил, и уставилась в пол. Его должно быть проще ненавидеть.

Мы не вернулись в закуток. Кайло повел меня к собственной кровати, очевидно, собираясь в полной мере воспользоваться ситуацией, и принялся переворачивать меня на живот. Внутри у меня все содрогнулось от перспективы безропотно мириться с тем, как он снисходительно принуждает меня к сексу, поэтому я извернулась и оказалась на спине.

Он засмеялся.

— Перевернись.

В ответ я попыталась заставить лечь на спину его самого, но он с новым смешком силой уложил меня живот.

Однако эта попытка пробудила что-то в Кайло. От него исходило удивление и даже любопытство, и это маленькое зернышко интереса в определенной мере позволило мне расслабиться, пока он трахал меня.


	10. Cause I got a feeling

— Позволь мне увидеть Финна.

Кайло расслабился, кончив в меня, и я чувствовала, что пришла пора действовать. Он встал с кровати и потянулся до хруста, совершенно меня игнорируя. Я сидела, прижав к себе простыни, и надеялась, что мой голос прозвучал достаточно твердо, чтобы побудить его ответить.

Кайло склонился над комодом. На меня он даже не взглянул.

— Так скоро, малышка? Сейчас он, наверное, похож на кровавое месиво.

— Меня это не волнует. Я хочу его увидеть.

Мой самец оглянулся через плечо и улыбнулся. Но я — нет. Я в упор смотрела на него, стараясь сохранять самообладание. Кажется, это был самый верный способ достучаться до Кайло.

Он пожал плечами.

— Ладно. Если ты настаиваешь.

Хорошо. Хорошо!

Я выскользнула из постели, и Кайло вернулся ко мне с зеленым платьем, таким длинным, что оно спускалось до пола. Он помог мне надеть его — рукава расходились у локтей и свободно спадали вниз — и занялся моими волосами.

Я попыталась уклониться от его рук.

— Да я же споткнусь об эту штуку.

— М-м. Зато она не позволит тебе убежать от меня, — он усмехнулся, продолжая ворошить мои волосы. — Я дам тебе пару минут с твоим другом, а потом ты отправишься со мной в главный зал. Меня ждут дела.

— О’кей.

Кайло поднял брови.

— И это все? Мой котенок даже не зарычит? Я удивлен.

Я дернула плечом, пряча раздражение.

— Это бессмысленно.

Я ощутила исходящую от него волну удовольствия, теплую и щекочущую. Он понимающе кивнул, но ничего не сказал.

Наконец, удовлетворившись моей прической, Кайло облизал большой палец и потер мне щеку. Я недовольно фыркнула и отодвинулась, но он, со скоростью змеи, нагоняющей убегающую мышь, схватил меня за предплечье и усадил на место.

Придерживая меня за плечо, у самого основания шеи, он нажал большим пальцем на метку, грубо растирая ее. Я зашипела, и он свободной рукой прижал меня к себе за талию. Мы боролись, практически бедра к животу, но в конце концов мои руки ослабли, и я опустила их ему на грудь — покалывание метки распространилось по телу, подчиняя меня.

Кайло стиснул зубы и притворился, что не испытывает ревности — но я ее чувствовала. Он пребывал в крайнем раздражении, решив, что я не против разрешить Финну прикасаться ко мне. Я засмеялась.

— Что случилось? — ухмыльнулась я. — Не любишь конкуренции?

— Не люблю, когда другие мужчины играют с моими вещами.

Мне очень хотелось еще как-нибудь съязвить, но я прикусила язык и благоразумно заткнулась. Волна ревности схлынула, и Кайло толкнул меня на кровать — ждать, пока он оденется. Возможно, и к лучшему: конечности покалывало, и я вряд ли была в состоянии стоять.

Он вздернул меня на ноги, когда приготовился к выходу — снова в черном и в сапогах — и подпихнул ко мне пару тапочек. Я недоверчиво взглянула на него. Он вопросительно поднял брови.

— Разве в этом _практично_ шаркать по старому замку? — протянула я, воспроизводя его мимику.

— Тебе не придется особо много шаркать, малышка: в основном с моих колен до нашей кровати и ванной. А когда ты забеременеешь, и того меньше.

— Почему бы тебе просто не отрубить мне ноги и не носить меня в слинге?

Кайло моргнул, а затем расхохотался. По нашей связи растеклось тепло, и я невольно улыбнулась, несмотря на то, что ненавидела его всеми фибрами души — просто это было вне моего контроля. У меня дернулся глаз.

Кайло похлопал меня по спине, пока я надевала тапочки.

— Это избавило бы меня от части проблем, но мне нравится ощущать, как ты дрыгаешься, когда мы трахаемся. — Скользнув рукой ниже спины, он поцеловал меня в висок. — Пинаешься своими тощими ножками, как будто можешь что-то изменить.

Я стиснула зубы. _Да пошел ты_.

Наконец мы покинули спальню и спустились вниз, к темным коридорам. Кайло вел меня за руку, придерживая твердыми длинными пальцами. На нашем пути ему пришлось отпереть несколько дверей, и он пустил меня дальше, только когда убедился, что горизонт чист.

Всю дорогу я ощущала концентрированный запах альфа-самцов, витающий в воздухе. От него кружилась голова, я нервничала, и мозг омеги подталкивал меня ближе к Кайло. Он, похоже, ничего не замечал, вел себя спокойно и сосредоточенно, не тревожимый ничем, кроме ледяной корки скорби под кожей.

Мы пришли в подземелье, где держали Финна. Перед тем как войти, перед тяжелой стальной дверью, Кайло подхватил меня на руки, и вскоре я поняла почему.

В тусклом свете на полу переливались лужи, повсюду в углах разрослась плесень. Я помрачнела, окинула взглядом подземелье — устроившись в укрытии надежных рук Кайло — и ткнула его в челюсть.

— Он тут умрет! — зашипела я.

— Какая мне разница, умрет предатель или нет?

Я ощерилась. Очередной момент «все или ничего». Я должна быть осторожна.

— Он полезен.

Кайло поднял бровь.

— Полезен чем?

Ладно — ладно! Я постаралась не думать о том, как Финн один-одинешенек медленно умирает в темнице. Полезен… Чем он может быть полезен? А-р-р!

— Он запросто терпит омегу в течке, — вспомнила я внезапно. — В смысле, он был со мной рядом всю жизнь и никогда ничем меня не обидел. Он мог бы помочь присмотреть за мной и за Роуз, когда вас с Хаксом не будет рядом.

Мы остановились.

Я моргнула и уставилась на Кайло, пытаясь прочувствовать его эмоции и предсказать возможную реакцию. Он с задумчивым видом наклонил голову.

— Справедливое замечание, — выдохнул он сквозь зубы. — …И говоришь, этот мужчина тебе как брат?

— Да. Он дал слово моим родителям, что будет защищать меня, и он очень серьезно относится к своему обещанию.

— М-м. Он _прятал_ тебя от меня несколько лет, — Кайло цокнул языком и возобновил шаг. — Я подумаю над этим. Сучка Хакса захандрила, это влияет на ее фертильность. Может, новый друг ее немного развеселит.

— Да, наверное.

На этом я остановилась. Кайло обладал таким непомерным самомнением, что ему требовалось считать, будто он _сам_ дошел до этой идеи. На мою долю оставалось только восхищаться им и рассыпаться в благодарностях — но я твердо намеревалась добиться своего.

Мы дошли до камеры в дальней части подземелья. Кайло бережно поставил меня на ноги, и тут я заметила Финна — он свернулся на узкой койке, его опухшее лицо было все в крови. Я попыталась сделать шаг вперед, но мой самец сграбастал меня за бедра.

И потерся носом о мой затылок.

— Ему повезло, что не я добрался до него первым.

— Финн? — позвала я, подавшись вперед, и Кайло перехватил меня за талию и плечо; я вцепилась в его широченное предплечье. — Финн?

Кайло заурчал, целуя мою шею — и вдруг Финн зашевелился. Мой друг открыл глаза и застонал от боли, но мой первоначальный ужас успел развеяться от ритмичного урчания у моего затылка. Кайло не дал мне даже разозлиться за то, что сотворил с Финном.

По моим щекам покатились слезы. Я шмыгнула носом и снова позвала Финна, но он потерял сознание. Кайло стиснул мое плечо.

— Похоже, твой Финн не в настроении болтать, — промурлыкал он. — Не очухался после побоев. — Его дыхание прокатилось по моей шее. — Знаешь… если я позволю ему нянчиться с тобой… возможно, сначала ему будет даровано удовольствие посмотреть, как я тебя отымею. Просто чтобы проверить его выдержку.

— Финн! — выдохнула я. — Финн!..

— Давай пока не будем его будить? Ему нужно отдохнуть. — Кайло двинулся вперед, неся меня на руках. — Я хочу замарать мою маленькую Рей моим запахом перед ее первым появлением на публике в качестве моей самки.

Он распахнул дверь через две камеры от камеры Финна и втащил меня внутрь. Было так темно, что я едва ли могла что-то разглядеть — лишь чувствовала дыхание Кайло на шее и его вспыхнувшее возбуждение, затмившее в этот миг неизбывную глухую печаль.

Он толкнул меня животом на койку, от которой дохнуло плесенью — даже простыни рвались и расходились под руками, пока я пыталась привстать. Урчание смолкло, и я предприняла попытку отползти от Кайло, но он за ноги вернул меня на место.

— Ах-ах-ах, — осуждающе заворчал он. — Веди себя хорошо, Рей. Просто закрой глаза и думай об Англии.

Я быстро и сбивчиво втягивала носом воздух, машинально сопротивляясь, пока он расстегивал ширинку и задирал мне платье. Противно причмокнув губами, он осторожно просунул в меня палец. Я крепко зажмурилась. Надо лежать тихо и помалкивать.

Кайло выпрямился у края койки, обдав меня диким пожаром эмоций, и вошел в меня. Его горячее тело прижалось ко мне. Я вздрогнула и выдохнула сквозь зубы, услышав, как он застонал, придерживая меня за бедра. Было немного больно. Да и вообще завестись в темном сыром подземелье было нелегко.

Но разброс эмоций моего самца ошеломлял, то, как его бросало из крайности в крайность, приводило меня в смятение. Он метался от одной эмоции к другой, будто боялся, что, если отпустит их в свободное плавание, они его смоют. Я чувствовала, как он лазает по нашей связи, словно паук, который пытается спрятаться от вихря.

От этого у меня кружилась голова. Я не желала, чтобы он пользовался моей головой как укрытием. Это еще унизительнее, чем терпеть, как он беззастенчиво трахает меня на все лады.

— Хватит! — не выдержала я, резко вдохнув, когда член Кайло погрузился в меня со всей дури. Я лягнула ступней его бедро.

— Финн хорошо ладит с детьми? — зашипел Кайло, схватив меня за волосы и рывком заставляя выгнуться. В нем кипел гнев. Он понимал: я знаю, что он делает и чувствует — и от этого он смущался и чувствовал себя оскорбленным. — Из него выйдет хорошая нянечка?

Я не успела вовремя захлопнуть рот — искушение оказалось слишком сильным.

— Их него выйдет хороший отец!

Ярость внутри у Кайло взревела — но этого он и добивался, ярость была ему хорошо знакома. Он впечатал меня лицом в матрас и принялся безжалостно трахать. Я почувствовала, как его пальцы снова нащупали метку. И дернула бедрами от прикосновения к ней, прикусив губу до крови. Блядь! Сукин сын!

— Умница, — прошептал он и зарылся носом мне в волосы, втягивая ноздрями их запах. — Может, я и _подлатаю_ твоего дружка, если ты будешь фантазировать о нем…

— Ты просто бесишься, потому что я не хочу привечать тебя у себя в голове! — Выпучив глаза, я дернулась под его рукой. — Что-то ты слишком чувствительный для военного преступника!

Кайло зарычал мне в ухо, но промолчал. Он приник к моей шее и укусил метку, да так, что я вскрикнула и забилась; и, наконец, мое тело сдалось, вырвав у меня бразды правления. Я уперлась ступнями в койку и заскулила: напряжение все нарастало — и вдруг столь же резко спало, вынудив меня кончить, как хотел мой самец. Сам он застонал и, разжав зубы, начал лизать метку языком, пока я, то и дело мяукая, извивалась под ним.

Толчки замедлились. Кайло захрипел от удовольствия, сосредоточившись на том, как мои мышцы трепетно сжимались вокруг члена, в доказательство того, что я тоже хочу его. Хмыкнув, он шлепнул меня по заднице и нырнул в мой разум, греясь в невольном удовольствии, которое сам же выудил из меня.

— Очень хорошо, маленькая, — пробормотал он, со вздохом лизнув метку. — Мне нравится наша связь. Твой разум _очень_ расслабляет, — его голос понизился до гортанного рыка. — Мягкий и нежный, как вся ты.

Постепенно я приходила в себя, все тело покалывало от скопившейся злости, но вновь зазвучавшее урчание усмирило меня. Кайло провел ладонями по моим рукам и, взяв за запястья, скрестил их у меня над головой. Он несильно качнул бедрами и, мысленно пробравшись сквозь мое вынужденное спокойствие, щедро зачерпнув его для себя. Я впилась ногтями в матрас.

Возбуждение буквально скакнуло, а Кайло выдохнул, прикоснувшись губами к моим волосам.

— Когда мы поднимемся в зал, другие почуют мой запах на тебе повсюду, — его бедра замерли, он притормозил, не давая себе кончить. — Вся моя — мое маленькая солнышко-омега, по уши в моем семени, мягкая, сладкая и…

Я не удержалась и вскрикнула, когда Кайло внезапно вбился в меня до упора. Он стиснул мои руки и застонал в затылок, начиная изливаться в меня, с короткими жесткими толчками. Тело предало рассудок, я кончила еще раз, и Кайло подобрался ко мне. Член пульсировал, накачивая меня спермой — и осознание этого творило со мной странные вещи.

Завершив дело, Кайло надул губы. Я притихла под ним, задрожала, когда он отстранился, и захныкала, ощутив, как место члена заняли два пальца. Ласково толкнувшись ими в меня пару раз, Кайло вздохнул.

— Умница, — проворковал он. — Ты у меня хорошая девочка.


	11. I just might get worse

Кайло притащил меня наверх, в огромный зал, где еще совсем недавно меня швырнули к его ногам и унизили перед улюлюкающей толпой альф. В этот раз было хуже. Теперь от меня разило им, и его семя вытекало из меня, как кровь из свежей раны.

Я боролась со слезами. Сосредоточься на том, как вернешься домой, Рей.

Мы вошли в зал. Сегодня там находилось меньше мужчин, чем тогда — все присутствующие уместились за небольшим круглым столом перед троном Кайло. Мы направились туда, и возле трона я заметила пушистую красную собачью лежанку с ошейником, прикрепленным к стене. От этого зрелища меня замутило.

Мужчины спорили между собой, а Кайло толкнул меня на эту лежанку. Он защелкнул на моей шее толстый черный кожаный ошейник и невозмутимо занял место на троне, наклонившись чуть вперед — точно так, как в первый раз, когда я увидела его. Нахохлившись, я поглядывала на него, свернувшись в центре подстилки, в надежде спрятаться от любопытных глаз других альф.

С такого ракурса я не могла как следует увидеть Кайло — лишь его руку, покоящуюся на подлокотнике трона. За столом воцарилось молчание.

— Продолжайте, — велел мой самец спокойным и ясным голосом, достаточно звучным, чтобы отразиться эхом от стен зала.

Хакс прочистил горло.

— Мой Лорд, Гален отказывается отправлять своих людей на заставу в компенсацию за вашу… самку.

Из-за стола поднялся лысый смуглокожий мужчина — такой же злобный мордоворот, как все остальные. Кайло побарабанил пальцами по каменному подлокотнику. В его голове пузырилось веселье.

— Твоя омега не принесет мне никакой пользы, — плюнул Гален. — Я отказываясь жертвовать своими людьми и срывать с места их семьи из-за твоей ручной _зверюшки_.

Веселье переросло в собственническую ярость и негодование. Кайло не понравилось слово «зверюшка». Я съежилась на лежанке, нечаянно загремев цепью, и пошла по следам эмоций Кайло, как по хлебным крошкам. Для него я была большим, нежели «зверюшкой» — я была самкой, чем-то ценным, и мы были связаны между собой, и ему _пришлось не по душе_ оскорбление.

Кайло цокнул языком, ничем не выдав своих чувств.

— Понимаю. Итак… у тебя сложилось впечатление, что моя Рей для тебя бесполезна, — его гнев сочился гноем, как зараженная рана. — Ты… не усматриваешь в ней никакой ценности.

— Уж точно она не стоит пятерых моих людей! — огрызнулся Гален.

Один из альф покачал головой, стараясь, чтобы это выглядело незаметным, но слова прозвучали. То, чем обладали мы с Кайло — Сила — разрослось внутри него, превратилось в праведную ярость из-за насмешки над самым дорогим его сокровищем, и он позволил ярости наполнить его пальцы.

Я слегка приподнялась. Неужели он готов убить всякого, кто осмелится сомневаться в его поступках? Тот человек, в общем-то, был прав: от него потребовали переселить целые семьи, и только потому, что Холдо была вынуждена сдать меня. Какое Галену дело до того, что Кайло меня обрюхатит?

Они все затаят злобу на _меня_ , если Кайло примется убивать их за подобное. А я обзаведусь грузом новых проблем за спиной, что мне совершенно не нужно.

В панике я выползла с лежанки на четвереньках, к огромному черному сапогу Кайло, и подергала его за штанину. Его гнев мгновенно утих, сменившись добродушным любопытством при виде меня на карачках перед ним. Он улыбнулся, похлопав себя по колену.

Под звяканье цепи я забралась к нему на колени и внезапно обнаружила, что могу довольно удобно усесться там с раздвинутыми ногами. Он обхватил меня за талию и мимоходом погладил по внутренней стороне бедра. Другие альфы старались смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не в нашу сторону.

Кайло потерся носом о мой висок и заурчал.

— Тебе было одиноко, маленькая?

Гален опустился на свое место — кто-то дернул его вниз, и все они покачали головами.

Уф-ф. Может быть, когда-нибудь это аукнется мне чем-нибудь полезным.

Признаться, урчание было приятным. Я прислонилась к груди Кайло и уткнулась ему в шею, чувствуя, как его пальцы прошлись по моему бедру. Это движение было совершенно очевидным для мужчин, собравшихся вокруг стола, и я ощутила трепетное волнение. Кайло был самым большим, самым сильным альфой здесь, и он прикасался _ко мне_. Я была желанной.

Он положил подбородок мне на макушку.

— Какие еще есть дела?

Хакс начал толковать о всяких областях, которые можно завоевать, а Гален бросил на меня острый взгляд и тут же быстро отвел глаза в сторону.

Кайло засунул руку глубоко под подол моего платья. Его пальцы небрежно погладили мою щель, дразняще даже, и я задрожала. От него это не укрылось — его разум загудел от удовольствия.

Его прикосновения этим не ограничились, он задел клитор. Я резко вдохнула, и Кайло тихо выдохнул «Ш-ш-ш» мне в волосы. Черт. Я не хотела делать это перед зрителями. Но его грудь так вибрировала от глухого урчания, что я сжала его запястье обеими руками, послушно подаваясь под его пальцами.

— Что сказала Эмилин? — глубокий голос Кайло перекрыл все прочие. Свободной рукой он поигрывал моим платьем, потирая ткань между пальцами, расслабившись. — По поводу предателя.

— Она осознает всю глубину его преступления, — доложил Хакс. — Мы не встретили никакого сопротивления, когда забирали его.

— Хорошо, — толстый палец продвинулся глубже в меня. Кайло наблюдал за присутствующими в поисках любой реакции — повода убить кого-нибудь. — Этот… Финн… может оказаться нам полезен, Хакс. Он привык жить рядом с течной сучкой. Мы можем извлечь из этого пользу, сохранив ему жизнь.

 _Да что ж такое!_ Я заерзала, пытаясь получить немножко стимуляции, и бесстыдно насадилась на его палец. Кайло рассеянно обнюхивал мои волосы, пока Хакс выражал согласие насчет того, что из Финна получится удобная нянька. Возбуждение просочилось сквозь нашу связь, такое липкое и горячее.

Вдруг Кайло резко убрал палец, и я заскулила от обиды. Мужчины засмеялись, и он мурлыкнул, потеревшись носом о мой висок. Я посмотрела на него и увидела, как он облизывает палец, весело поглядывая на меня, приподняв бровь. Моя промежность разочарованно запульсировала.

— Иди на свою лежанку, малышка, — пробормотал он, поцеловав меня в лоб. — Я не хочу делиться тобой со всем залом.

Я развернулась на его коленях и прильнула к нему, не переставая скулить. Кайло приподнял меня за талию и нежно потерся об меня — я всячески пыталась ответить тем же. Он хмыкнул, довольный моей настойчивостью, и погладил меня по спине. Другие альфы тем временем переговаривались между собой.

— Непослушный котенок, — Кайло прижался своим лбом к моему, переводя взгляд на собрание. — Ты собираешься кончить для меня перед всеми, хм? Не в силах потерпеть, пока я отымею тебя в нашей постели?

Вся во власти нашей связи и его урчания, я действительно была не в силах. Я помотала головой, спрятала лицо у него на груди и вдохнула этот запах: острый, мускусный запах альфа-самца — он подавлял меня. Я вцепилась в его футболку и принялась часто-часто вдыхать, чувствуя, как удовольствие скапливается там, внизу живота.

Кайло направил мою руку к своему паху. У самого уха я ощущала его горячее дыхание. Он окунулся в приближавшийся ко мне оргазм — наша связь полнилась им — желая прочувствовать его.

Никто не обращался к Кайло напрямую, но я буквально кожей ощущала, как растет напряжение в зале. Альфам не полагалось жить так близко друг к другу. Кайло тоже это почувствовал, он вцепился в растущее облако недовольства и сдвинул ткань моей юбки, расстегивая на себе ширинку…

Я взвизгнула, когда он внезапно вторгся в меня одним мощным толчком. Его непроглядные темные глаза встретились с моими, его руки, держащие меня за талию, приподнимали меня и опускали на член прямо на виду у подчиненных Кайло. Но я была слишком возбуждена, чтобы испытывать стыд. На самом деле отчасти меня даже _заводило_ то, что они смотрят… Я была желанна, и никто из них не смел прикоснуться ко мне!

Кайло страстно поцеловал меня, балансируя на грани, как и я. Он пировал, наслаждаясь раздражением других альфа-самцов, гордо демонстрируя, кому я принадлежу, и одной этой эмоции хватило, чтобы подтолкнуть меня к краю. Я тяжело задышала ему в рот, скорчилась у него на коленях и услышала, как он захрипел, кончив одновременно со мной.

Наша связь словно щелкнула. Я старалась вести себя тихо, но безудержно завыла, спрятавшись у него на груди, а Кайло, зарычав, укусил мою метку.

В зале загрохотали стулья. Прильнув к широкой груди своего самца — он все еще был во мне, без узла, — я почувствовала, как Сила наполняет его руки. Он поцеловал меня в щеку, одной рукой продолжил обнимать за талию, а другую простер вперед — как-то даже с ленцой.

Кто бы ни направлялся к нам, он застыл на месте, издавая ужасные булькающие звуки. Кайло заурчал, слизывая кровь с моей шеи, и я почувствовала, как его рука взметнулась, швыряя жертву через весь зал.

— Иди отдохни на лежанке, — прошептал он. — Я должен убить Галена.

— …О’кей.

Совсем сонная, я сползла с колен Кайло и вернулась на место. Он поднялся с трона, поправляя штаны, а я устроилась под теплым красным одеялом. Я смотрела сквозь полуопущенные веки, как он спускался по ступеням, чтобы встретиться с Галеном, который изо всех сил пытался встать.

Я лениво пробралась в разум Кайло и поняла, за что он взъелся на Галена — тот вознамерился оспорить его владение мною. Это разъярило моего самца еще сильнее, чем «зверюшка». Теперь он убьет его.

Сперма стекала по моим бедрам. Я смотрела, как Кайло завязывает волосы в хвост и скалит зубы на Галена, рыча: распаленный альфа-самец — каждой частичкой своего огромного тела. Они сошлись в центре зала, замелькали кулаки, а я уснула у трона — как ни странно, удовлетворенная.


	12. Now there's nothing wrong with you

— Рей… Рей, очнись.

Знакомый голос согнал с меня дремоту, и я резко села на кровати Кайло. Мой взгляд упал на Финна, и я едва осмелилась поверить в чудо — он стоял возле постели на коленях. И выглядел кошмарно: порезы, синяки, заплывшие глаза — но он был _жив_ и даже в чистой одежде. И здесь.

Я с визгом бросилась ему на шею, чуть не свалившись с кровати, но он, привстав, поймал меня. Мы дружно засмеялись, и я тянула его к себе, пока он не сел на край постели. Казалось, что прошло совсем ничего после «стресса» от драматических событий в большом зале, но Финн явно успел помыться.

То ли его освободили быстрее, чем я смела надеяться, то ли, возможно, я слишком долго спала. В любом случае Финн был здесь, живой — хоть рука висела на перевязи — и от избытка чувств я разразилась слезами.

Он обхватил мои плечи здоровой рукой и положил подбородок мне на макушку.

— Я тоже, малыш. Я рад, что ты в порядке.

 _Хорошо_ … Хотя последнее утверждение было спорным.

Мы говорили взахлеб, прося прощения друг у друга за то, за се, иногда проливая слезы и снова обнимаясь. Финн был мне почти братом, и я боялась, что его будут мучить или убьют… Сама мысль об этом вгоняла в ужас. Но теперь мы вместе и никогда больше не расстанемся.

— По Дэмерон оказался шпионом, — проворчал Финн, почесывая затылок. — Честно говоря, никогда бы не подумал.

— Я слышала. Правда, не видела его здесь. Я в основном была…

Дверь спальни распахнулась.

Размашистым шагом в комнату вошел Кайло, напряженный, весь в крови — явно не в своей. Его взгляд потемнел при виде Финна, сидевшего, скрестив ноги, на постели напротив меня, губы скривились — выражение стало, как у рычащего пса. Пинком захлопнув дверь, Кайло вытер кровь с щеки тыльной стороной ладони.

— Вон с глаз моих, _нянька_! — прорычал он Финну. Разум Кайло пронзила злость. — А ты, женщина, меняй простыни, раз тебе приспичило замарать их сучьей вонью беты.

Я обмерла и приготовилась огрызнуться, но Кайло уже развернулся и скрылся в ванной, плюс ладонь Финна закрыла мне рот. Дверь с треском закрылась, и мы снова остались наедине.

— Не позволяй ему так с тобой разговаривать! — возмутилась я, когда Финн встал.

— А что мне было делать? Спорить с _ним_? — Финн покачал головой и поцеловал меня в лоб. — Мы оба живы, мы вместе. Я не хочу рисковать этим, Рей.

— Он гребаный мудак!

Финн покорно занялся простынями, складывая их в углу. Я дулась целую минуту, но потом принялась помогать ему. Хоть в его словах была правда, это не меняло глубины мудачизма Кайло. Я не позволю ему так обращаться с Финном!

Мы стелили новые простыни, когда Кайло появился из ванной — совершенно голый, с его тела капала вода. Очевидно, это было преднамеренно, чтобы выбить из колеи Финна, но вместо этого вогнало в краску меня. Я молниеносно отвернулась и спрятала лицо на плече своего друга.

Моему самцу это не понравилось. Если бы у эмоций были цвета, то он бы позеленел от ревности, которая в этот миг плеснула ядом на Финна.

— Рей, — отрывисто позвал Кайло. — Иди сюда.

Тьфу. Я выскользнула из рук Финна и, опустив взгляд, пошла через всю комнату к Кайло. Ревность утихла. Она сменилась забурлившим удовольствием, когда он привлек меня к груди, прижимаясь подбородком к моей макушке и демонстративно проходясь ладонями по моим голым рукам. Должно быть, на них остался запах Финна, и альфа-феромоны подавляли его.

— Я просто помогал Рей, — объяснился Финн. — Я сейчас уйду.

— Тебе уже приказали уйти. — Пятерня Кайло скользнула вниз и стиснула мою задницу, давая мне прочувствовать его возбуждение. Он уткнулся носом мне в шею. — Я не люблю повторяться.

— Он уходит, — пробормотала я, пытаясь оторвать огромную руку от своей ягодицы, но не могла сдвинуть эту лапищу ни на дюйм.

Кайло поцеловал мое горло.

— М-м. Что ж, раз он здесь — и раз тебе нравится устраивать шоу… — Он плавно подхватил меня и шагнул к постели.

Финн отскочил, стоило Кайло швырнуть меня на кровать. Я попыталась отползти, но он перевернул меня на живот, от души шлепнув по заднице, и прижался к моим бедрам. В нем плескалось самодовольство. Нам с Финном было ужасно неловко, но Кайло добивался не этого. Он чувствовал себя ущемленным — и глубоко оскорбленным.

Сколько еще мне придется повторять, что Финн мне как брат?.. Кайло вообще когда-нибудь поверит моим словам или мозги альфы изначально сделали его ревнивым иррациональным ублюдком?

Финн кашлянул.

— Я… Я лучше пойду.

— Нет, — Кайло задрал платье мне на поясницу. — Присаживайся рядом, бета. У тебя был шанс уйти.

По спальне пронеслась Сила. Я чуть повернула голову и увидела, как Кайло, вытянув руку, заставляет Финна опуститься на колени на стопку снятых простыней. Мои глаза заметались между пристальным взглядом Кайло и шокированным — Финна, и я еще раз попробовала освободиться. На этот раз Кайло схватил меня за шею.

— Кажется, ты не понимаешь, кто здесь хозяин Рей, — он надавил большим пальцем на метку, и я всхлипнула. — Все здесь принадлежит мне… — Кайло пристроился ко мне сзади, я чувствовала, как его член скользит по моей щели, но не могла шевельнуться. — И это моя самка — к которой тебе запрещено прикасаться.

Я резко вздохнула, когда Кайло одним рывком вбился в меня. Его мысли скручивались, переплетались — собственнические, голодные, подстегиваемые садисткой альфа-сущностью. Он подхватил меня под живот и пригнул к кровати за шею.

Та часть меня, которой млела от секса на глазах у чужих альф, была в той же мере довольна новой демонстрацией доминирования. Я старалась сопротивляться ей, потому что — _какого черта_?! — но даже без течки эта сущность не поддавалась контролю. Я отвернулась от Финна, закрыла глаза и просто мяукала, как котенок.

— Ну разве эти звуки не прелестны? — прохрипел Кайло. Он отпустил мою шею и накрыл ртом метку. — Вся моя… моя хорошая девочка. — Его рука надавила мне на живот. Я заскулила и дернулась.

— Пожалуйста… — выдавила я.

— «Пожалуйста» что?

Твою мать! Я прикусила губу, не собираясь умолять, и он засмеялся, трахая меня еще размашистей. Дыхание перехватывало с каждым толчком, тишина спальни заполнилась пошлыми влажными шлепками. Я чувствовала запах Кайло и могла думать лишь о члене, сновавшем внутри меня. И ужаснулась тому, насколько зависела _от него_ в этот миг.

Мои голова и сердце совершенно слетели с катушек из-за одержимости мужчиной, который имел меня на глазах моего друга. Я направилась по следу его чувств сквозь поволоку похоти — теперь больше напоминавшую протоптанную тропинку к дому, куда хотелось возвращаться. Туда, где я должна была быть.

Кайло укусил метку, всхрапнув от напряжения. Время шло, а я даже не замечала этого. Зарычав, он хлопнул меня по заднице, и я потерялась на своей тропинке, не понимая, где нахожусь. Я заскулила, кончила, а потом кончила снова. Мои ноги затряслись.

Он перевернул меня на спину, уперев мои колени себе в грудь. Облизнув губы и с улыбкой вернувшись в меня, он одновременно обратил непроглядный взгляд к Финну.

— Она такая отзывчивая. — Кайло привстал, поудобнее перехватив мои ноги, его толчки стали размеренными. Ему нравилось дразнить меня. — Поначалу у нас были некоторые проблемы, но моя Рей способна быстро учиться. Не так ли, котенок?

— Не… — Я попыталась раздвинуть бедра. — Глубже… Еще глубже.

— Что? Ты хочешь еще?

Я кивнула, пытаясь придать себе несчастный вид — ведь я знала, что это сработает. Он ухмыльнулся и, насладившись моими стенаниями, подался вперед, всадив в меня член. Свесившиеся черные пряди Кайло закрывали его лицо, но я видела, как его глаза блеснули животным голодом, когда мое тело в очередной раз содрогнулось от оргазма и буквально растеклось под ним.

Его эмоции представляли собой слишком дикий хаос, чтобы выделить среди них что-то. Он согнул мое колено, меняя для себя угол, и с грязным ругательством отдался во власть разрядки. Я наблюдала за разворачивающейся гаммой эмоций, от возбуждения до собственничества, и остановилась для себя на сытом послевкусии. Часто дыша, Кайло прислонился своим лбом к моему, все еще слегка подергивая бедрами. И когда он излился в меня, его голову наполнил покой.

Уставшая, я просто лежала под ним, пока он урчал и целовал мои щеки. Он махнул рукой, и я услышала, как Финн захлебнулся на вдохе и закряхтел.

— Пошел прочь, — пробормотал Кайло и накрыл нас одеялом, воркуя и тыкаясь носом мне в щеку, довольный. — Моя Рей такая соня. Она там, где ей самое место — рядом со мной.

Финн ничего не ответил. Я услышала, как открылась и закрылась дверь.

Кайло устроился на боку и прижал меня к себе. Он считал, что наглядно подкрепил сказанное. Я сомкнула руки у него на груди и подтянула к себе колени. Моя уязвимость радовала его.

— Скоро придет пора новой течки, — прошептал он, поглаживая мои волосы и ластясь к ним. — Посмотрим, выйдет ли у меня на этот раз засадить в тебя щенка. Если нет… — выдохнул он. — Слушать, как мой свирепый котенок мяукает для меня, _очень_ приятный опыт.

Меня передернуло. Я должна найти способ сбежать, пока он снова не спровоцировал течку. Во второй раз я этого не вынесу.


	13. I'm just tired

Прошло несколько дней, и я осознала — внезапно, как гром среди ясного неба — что Кайло начал мне доверять. Мое положение изменилось.

Мы были на улице: на каменной лестнице, ведущей к замку — я сидела двумя ступенями выше, чем он, и заплетала его длинные черные волосы. Подперев подбородок ладонью, он смотрел, как другие альфы гуляли по округе вместе со своими самками и детьми. Впервые за несколько недель выглянуло солнце, и все наслаждались теплым днем.

Кайло цокнул языком.

— Омеги встречаются все реже и реже. Мужчины беспокоятся.

Я пожала плечами, сосредоточившись на том, чем занималась. Кайдл собирался на миссию, чтобы добыть парочку омег, которых нашел По на какой-то заставе. Кайло нравилось убирать волосы назад, чтобы они не лезли в лицо.

А мне по неизвестной причине нравилось их заплетать.

— Рано или поздно все рухнет, — отозвалась я. — Столько альф остается без разрядки? Скоро появится еще больше недовольных — вроде Галена.

Колкое раздражение прожужжало по нашей связи. « _Моя_ », — разносилось эхом из головы Кайло, но к этому я уже привыкла — и запустила пальцы в его мягкие волосы.

— Да… — пробормотал он, провожая взглядом пробежавшего мимо ребенка, — и мне придется убить их. Возможно, и их детей заодно.

— Если ты начнешь убивать невинных детей, то перейдешь черту, из-за которой нельзя будет вернуться. — Я закатила глаза, приступая к новой косичке. — Хотя изнасилование не менее отвратительно.

— Не изнасилование. Это естественный порядок вещей.

— Это так не работает, даже если твой альфа-мозг уверен в противоположном!

Кайло резко повернулся и положил руку мне на колени. Он был хмур и явно смущен.

— Я обращался с тобой нежно, как мог, — возразил он, словно удивляясь тому, что я не оценила его « _нежное_ » изнасилование. — Нежно, насколько _вообще_ могу. Я никогда не причинял тебе боль ради боли.

Я сложила руки на груди.

— Трахнув меня перед Финном?

Он нахмурился.

— Ты — моя. Он должен был понять, что ты моя.

Господи… Я поднялась со ступеньки и побежала по лужам к грязной траве. Сегодня, кроме платья, на мне были практичные сапоги и шаль. Еще он подарил мне ожерелье с синим камнем — а сам носил с красным.

Кайло нагнал меня без труда. Он потянул меня за юбку, гудя смущением и неуверенностью — расстроился, что я перестала прикасаться к его волосам.

Мы обошли лестницу и ступили на поросший мхом уступ, который резко обрывался над кронами деревьев. Один неверный шаг — и ты кубарем слетишь вниз. Среди мертвых ветвей пели и щебетали птицы. Кайло дернул меня за руку.

Я обернулась.

— Я _знаю_ , как тебе нравится подавлять меня — я это чувствую! Поэтому не вешай мне лапшу на уши насчет того, что ты делаешь это ради моего блага, и не притворяйся, что не любишь унижать меня!

Он угрюмо сдвинул брови, стискивая мое предплечье огромной ручищей. Я нахмурилась в ответ.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я извинялся за то, что я альфа? — огрызнулся он. —  _Все мы_ наслаждаемся властью, Рей, это в нашей крови, как в твоей крови подчинение! Возможно, те годы, что ты провела, прячась в подвале, исказили твое понимание природы!

— Да, конечно! Но это не отменяет того факта, что ты изнасиловал меня, и тебе это понравилось.

— Но и тебе тоже, — Кайло определенно был уверен в этом, что приводило меня в уныние. Ведь я могла сама копнуть в его голове, вынюхать ложь, но он не лгал. — Ты кончаешь каждый раз.

Раздраженная, я вырвала руку из его хватки и побрела дальше вдоль замка. Кайло следовал за мной, не собираясь выпускать меня из виду.

Ощущение его растерянности еще больше огорчало меня. Он знал, что поступил неправильно. Элементарный здравый смысл твердил о том, что я сопротивлялась, а он все равно продолжал. Но я не дам манипулировать собой, я не собираюсь позволить себе жалеть его или проникнуться пониманием.

Он тащился за мной с видом побитого щенка и не пытался остановить меня или оправдаться за свое поведение. Сложив руки на груди, я шагнула в садик, полный наперстянки — увядшей, по большей части. Кайло держался в паре шагов позади.

Я пошла вперед. Подоплекой всему было его навязчивое желание иметь детей — именно оно подпитывало его тоску и гнев. Но я до сих пор не понимала почему.

Мне требовалось место, где можно было уединиться, чтобы попробовать использовать Силу. Сейчас мне удавалось ухватить только ее общие черты, но если у меня получится развить это умение, как знать, вдруг оно поможет мне сбежать отсюда. И конечно, я захвачу с собой Финна и Роуз. Мы выберемся отсюда все вместе.

Я взглянула на Кайло.

— Давай я доделаю твою прическу.

***

Огонь в душе у Роуз практически погас после многих месяцев, проведенных с Хаксом. Она тихо сидела между Финном и мной — мы обсуждали планы побега. Кайло наконец-то отправлялся на миссию, что должно было подарить нам пару дней — до его возвращения и грозящего мне укола для течки.

Финн пожал плечами, слегка подтолкнув Роуз.

— Ее я смогу вынести наружу, но проблема в том, что рано или поздно нас хватятся. Чтобы план сработал, нам понадобится большая фора… и нам нельзя возвращаться на заставу.

— Мне нужно больше практиковаться с этой… Силой. Она сможет нам помочь. — Мне хотелось прикоснуться к Роуз, подбодрить ее, но я понимала, что это опасно. В теории у меня был иммунитет, но это только _в теории_. — А ты как думаешь?

Она лишь моргнула в ответ.

Финн проводил большую часть времени в заботах о Роуз. И, похоже, он ей нравился. Она неизменно улыбалась и мило краснела, когда он выводил ее на прогулки, и это было самым сильным проявлением эмоций с ее стороны, что я наблюдала за все время знакомства с ней. Финн был нужен ей больше, чем мне.

В запасе у нас имелась всего пара дней. Я была полна решимости сбежать.

***

— Ты будешь скучать по мне, малышка?

Через несколько часов он должен был уйти. Мы уединились в спальне, я лежала на спине, а он — сверху. Я уже давно перестала переживать по поводу своей наготы, лежа перед ним.

— Ты же знаешь, что нет, — я раздраженно глянула на него.

Кайло улыбнулся и, облизнувшись, замер между моих широко разведенных ног.

— А я буду скучать. Веди себя хорошо в мое отсутствие.

Он мучительно медленно прошелся губами по нежной коже с внутренней стороны бедра, оставляя там влажный след, и спустился ниже, трепетно приникая к промежности. Мои ноги, закинутые ему на плечи, задрожали, и я стиснула простыни, чувствуя, как его язык дразняще касается клитора. Кайло довольно заурчал и принялся лизать мою щель — он делал это, пока я не взвыла.

Его ручищи сжали мои бедра, и кончик языка погрузился глубже, увлажняя меня слюной. Я прикусила губу, пытаясь не реагировать. Проклятье…

— Я буду скучать по этой маленькой сладкой кисоньке, — промурлыкал он. Ласкающие мягкие губы замерли на клиторе, заставив меня снова издать отчаянный вой. — М-м. Прекрасно.

Он не останавливался, и я, не выдержав, закрутила бедрами. Запустив пальцы ему в волосы, я притянула его к себе, все явственней приближаясь к разрядке. Живот напрягся, клитор покалывало. Кайло застонал, когда я захныкала, наконец… _наконец-то_ …

Вдавив пятки ему в спину, я заскулила, безнадежно мечтая замолчать. Затуманенные темные глаза Кайло блестели, он неотрывно смотрел, как я безудержно кончаю, стараясь плотнее прижаться к его губам. Свои я уже искусала до крови.

Кайло приподнялся и, по своей традиции, начал переворачивать меня на живот. Тяжело дыша, я встала на четвереньки, но сумела увернуться от него. Кайло раздраженно нахмурился, когда я уперлась кулаком ему в грудь и толкнула его, умудрившись оседлать его бедра.

По мне прокатилась волна его удивления, вместе с легким намеком на веселье. Наблюдая, как я пробую усесться, привыкнуть к новой позе, он обхватил мою талию, помогая мне пристроиться к его члену. Вдруг Кайло распахнул глаза и, выгнувшись, застонал. Его пальцы впились мне в кожу.

Меня охватило странное ощущение власти. Неровно дыша, я насадилась на член, испытывая это незнакомое прежде желание, а затем оперлась руками на грудь Кайло. Он судорожно вздыхал, широкая грудь часто вздымалась, а я, сглотнув, откинулась назад.

Кайло опустил руки к моим бедрам и смотрел, как я напряженно приподнимаю их, облизывая губы. Он уронил голову на подушку, помогая мне в моих неловких движениях, и вскоре закрыл глаза. Я накрыла ладонями его руки и двигалась, повинуясь ощущениям, так, что он задыхался от удовольствия. Ему нравилось — и это меня удивило.

Никто из нас не произносил ни слова. Я потихоньку пыталась восстановить дыхание и немного притормозила, ерзая на нем. Кайло открыл один глаз, взглянул на меня и приоткрыл рот. Я ощутила тяжесть в животе и невольно закатила глаза — напряжение достигло пика. Кайло захрипел, прижав меня крепче, когда я кончила и запрокинула голову.

— Боже… — Я почувствовала, как он резко подался вперед и приник языком к моему соску, заключая меня в кольцо сильных рук. — Блядь, Рей… кончи для меня еще… кончи на моем члене.

Мне пришлось поднапрячь колени, но из-за того, что он сменил позу, он проник в меня еще глубже. Я охнула, вцепилась ему в плечи, спрятала лицо в его волосах, и новый оргазм прокатился по мне — мышцы сжались, стискивая запульсировавший член. Кайло со стоном покрывал поцелуями мою грудь, пока не кончил — спустя несколько мгновений — глубоко внутри моего тела. Он обдал меня теплым дыханием и нежно приник к моему соску.

Я дрожала, пытаясь отдышаться. Ладонь Кайло обхватила мою грудь, его разум был спокоен, его заволокло сытое наслаждение, и одним плавным движением он улегся вместе со мной на бок.

Обмякший член выскользнул из меня, выплеснув сперму на мое бедро и на покрывало. Но я слишком устала, чтобы думать о таких мелочах. Зевнув, я закинула ногу на Кайло, сонно прикрыла глаза и обхватила его голову руками. Кайло продолжал нежно посасывать мою грудь, и я не заметила, как провалилась в сон.


	14. And I'm in a mood for a brand new curse

— Беременность отрицательно.

Фазма отложила шприц с моей кровью в цилиндре и сняла перчатки. С облегчением вздохнув, я закатала рукав, а Кайло прикусил щеку. Он стоял рядом, сложив руки на груди, с плохо скрываемым раздражением.

Час побега приближался, и я не была беременна.

— Она должна была уже понести, — огрызнулся он.

— Я говорила тебе, что ее телу нужно несколько месяцев, чтобы восстановиться, — отмахнулась Фазма, собирая инструменты. — Ты никогда не получишь щенка, пока она не наберет вес. Ее организм считает, что он все еще голодает.

Кайло раздражало, что вся еда, которой он пичкал меня, не компенсировала годы моей голодной жизни. Я покосилась на него, сожалея, что унижалась на нем прошлой ночью. Мудак.

Он так и не соизволил надеть футболку. Пока он говорил, его мышцы подергивались, и я почти видела, как бьется пульс у его горла, толкая кровь по венам — так же по-человечески, как у меня. Его мощные бицепсы и предплечья были иссечены многочисленными шрамами, но на груди их было заметно меньше.

Кайло не подпускал противников настолько близко, чтобы дать им шанс нанести смертельный удар. Но, судя по всему, таких попыток было немало.

Фазма бросила на него раздраженный взгляд.

— Если хочешь знать мое мнение, то вот оно: можешь хоть затрахать ее до смерти, но даже _если_ она забеременеет, то долго не протянет.

— Следи за языком, — набычился Кайло от одного намека на мою возможную гибель. Он помолчал мгновение — это напоминало вспышку молнии во время ливня — и добавил: — Рей… дорога мне.

— Забавный способ демонстрировать это, — буркнула я.

Альфы продолжили препираться. Я соскочила с кровати — хотелось в ванную — и когда вернулась, Фазма уже ушла, а Кайло расхаживал возле двери. Его темные глаза обратились ко мне, пристальные и подозрительные. Зато он хотя бы надел футболку.

— Я вернусь через несколько дней, — объявил он. —  _Тебе_ не позволено покидать эту комнату. Твой приятель Финн обеспечит тебя всем, что нужно — принесет еду и все остальное, — он недовольно почесал подбородок. — И ты _не_ выйдешь отсюда.

— Хорошо, — солгала я.

Кайло заворчал. Он бы ни за что не признался, но необходимость оставлять меня одну сильно нервировала его. Конечно, не признался бы. Упаси боже, придется признать, что он упустил возможность обрюхатить меня или позволил себе малейшее проявление слабости.

Его волосы все еще были заплетены назад, и я, сев на край постели, поманила его. Надо успокоить его, чтобы он не навязал еще больше возмутительных правил, затрудняющих побег. Кайло нравилось, когда я к нему прикасалась. Я сразу ощутила волну удовольствия, невесомо пробежавшую по моим пальцам.

Но на его лице не отразилось ничего.

Невнятно ворча, он сел между моих бедер, подтянув мои ноги себе на пояс. И до боли стиснул их. Я расплела несколько кос, собираясь привести их в порядок.

— …Будь тут, — коротко повторил он.

— Обязательно.

***

Выходило так, что использовать Силу без Кайло под боком было практически невозможно. Не _совсем_ невозможно, но чертовски близко к этому.

Сперва я практиковалась с Финном и Роуз, ведь вместе веселее, но вид их выпученных глаз слишком отвлекал меня, вызывая странные чувства. В итоге на второй день я выгнала их и удвоила усилия, пытаясь проникнуться непостижимой силой.

Но можно было бы сбежать и без нее. Не так уж трудно среди ночи перелезть через стену и скрыться в лесу.

Гораздо хуже было другое. Вдали от Кайло мозг омеги во мне пришел в состояние, близкое к панике, мешая сосредоточиться. Я не опускала руки, пытаясь поднять в воздух какую-нибудь вещицу, но все они, покачавшись пару секунд, падали на пол. Омега психовала, тревожась о самце, и я, рыча, почесывала метку.

Сумасшедший дом.

К началу третьих суток Финн настоял, что пора действовать, потому что Кайло может вернуться со дня на день, и тогда мы упустим свой шанс. Я едва бы сумела повернуть дверную ручку Силой, но я осознавала, что он прав. Время пришло.

— Если нам придется разделиться, держись подальше от больших дорог.

Я закатила глаза, завязывая шнурки.

— Естественно. Если что, встречаемся у водопада? Они точно не найдут нас там.

Финн присел на пол, помогая Роуз справиться с ее шнурками. С собой у нас было два рюкзака — один для меня, другой для него. Царила глубокая ночь. Фазма, Маз и остальные давным-давно легли спать.

Финн кивнул.

— Должно сработать. Нам нужно просто… бежать, Рей. Убегай далеко, как только сможешь. Он может выяснить, где ты, с этой… м-м?.. — Поморщившись, он указал на шею.

— Наверное. Сукин сын.

Омежий мозг одержимо перебирал воспоминания: как я заплетала волосы Кайло, те крохи доброты, которые он проявлял ко мне в последние дни. Но то, что он позволил мне быть сверху во время секса, едва ли могло считаться признаком раскаяния. Этот человек был чистым, мать его, злом, он разрушил мою жизнь, и я убью его, если мы еще когда-нибудь встретимся!

Я стиснула зубы, взваливая на плечи рюкзак. У меня все получится. Я справлюсь.

Роуз встала на ноги и оперлась на Финна. Хакс еще не поставил ей метку, возможно, сдерживался, надеясь отыскать себе омегу без вируса. Роуз обретет свободу, как только мы выберемся за стену. А Кайло будет неумолимо держаться за нашу связь, чтобы найти меня…

— Мы все заодно, — предупредил Финн, строго подняв брови, — не нужно геройствовать. Мы уйдем вместе или не уйдем вообще.

— Конечно, — солгала я.

Еще чего. Если они выберутся, а я нет — я отпущу их. Не хочу, чтобы Роуз осталась в лапах Хакса или чтобы Кайло убил Финна.

Мы проверили воду и компас и подошли к окну, выходившему на крутой склон. Я закрепила веревку, спрятав конец за развевающимися занавесками, и с облегчением убедилась, что она выдержит наш вес. Я кивнула Финну, чтобы он помог Роуз спуститься первой, и с волнением наблюдала за ними, перегнувшись за карниз. У нас все получится.

— Куда-то собралась?

Я обернулась — и увидела По Дэмерона, стоявшего в дверном проеме.

Он растянул губы в скользкой ухмылке, которая мгновенно привела меня в бешенство, но он был альфой, а я омегой. Она — омега — отпрянула назад, стоило ему шагнуть вперед. Он был образцовым альфой: темные вьющиеся волосы, четко очерченный подбородок, бугрящиеся под кожей мышцы. А еще он был подлым и вероломным предателем.

Я зло посмотрела на него.

— Я возвращаюсь домой, По.

Его ухмылка стала шире.

— В самом деле? Рен вряд ли обрадуется, если ты так поступишь.

Черт подери. Финн с Роуз уже должны были находиться внизу, но я сомневалась, что мне достанет сил одолеть По. С чего он вообще решил заявиться сюда среди ночи?..

Я сделала еще шаг назад и выплюнула сквозь зубы:

— Предатель.

— Нет. Предательница здесь _ты_. Есть законы, Рей, и ты решила их игнорировать. — Он двинулся ко мне. — У тебя есть место в этом мире и цель, которой ты должна служить.

— Как легко рассуждать об этом свысока.

— Я знаю свое место. Пришло время и тебе узнать свое.

По явно не собирался отступать. Я опустила руку, позволив рюкзаку свалиться на пол, и проскочила под рукой По, когда он бросился на меня, но он молниеносно развернулся и схватил мое запястье. Жестко повернул его, и я вскрикнула от боли, неудачно врезавшись в комод.

Боль пронеслась по нашей с Кайло связи, подобно сигнальному огню — _мне больно мне страшно пожалуйста помоги пожалуйста помоги_.

По прижал меня к дребезжащему комоду, не без труда заводя мои руки за спину. Я без остановки рычала, огрызалась и пиналась ногами.

По ту сторону связи проснулся Кайло.

— Я был начеку, — достиг моих ушей хриплый голос По. — Роуз как-то слишком оживилась на прошлой неделе. Я догадался, что вы что-то затеваете.

Взбешенная, я врезалась всем весом ему в грудь, заставив его пошатнуться на долю секунды. Грубая сила не числилась среди моих сильных сторон, но я была ловкой и быстрой — выскользнув из рук По, я с криками метнулась к окну.

— БЕГИТЕ! — завопила я, ухватившись за камень подоконника и перегнувшись через него, в надежде, что мои друзья услышат. — СКОРЕЕ! БЕГИТЕ И НЕ ОГЛЯДЫВАЙТЕСЬ!

Финн окликнул меня, но тут По снова вцепился в меня сзади. Закрыв мне рот потной ладонью, он повернул меня прочь от окна — в темноту спальни. Я замычала ему в руку и забилась, пытаясь вырваться из захвата. Он знал, что Финн и Роуз убегают, и я должна была выиграть для них время!

Мой самец маячил на периферии сознания. Я чувствовала, как он нерешительно погружается в мои эмоции, словно не хочет врываться грубо, но затем его затопили моя паника и ярость, проникая в его собственный разум. И его присутствие начало медленно нагнетаться, подобно приближающейся грозовой туче.

Крякнув, По подтащил меня к прикроватной тумбочке. Рывком открыл ящик и пихнул меня лицом на кровать. Я сдавленно закричала и почувствовала, как в руку вонзается игла, впрыскивая в мышцу что-то холодное. Я поняла, что это такое.

— Теперь ты никуда не денешься. — Бросив шприц, он вздернул меня на ноги. — Жди Рена, он вернется и разберется с тобой. Мне надо найти двух других, пока они не удрали за ворота.

Ярость, потрескивая, расходилась от Кайло, но я не могла разобраться, на кого она направлена. Он слышал, как в моих мыслях бьется имя По, пока я визжала и брыкалась по дороге к закутку с одеялами. Я не хотела оставаться здесь! Я не хотела снова терпеть невыносимую принудительную течку!

По толкнул меня внутрь. Я кулем свалилась на пол и не успела вскочить, как он уже запер дверь.

И стукнул по ней.

— Будь ты моей, у нас был бы совсем другой разговор. Рен должен вернуться к утру — и в ожидании его тебе придется немного помучиться от последствий собственных поступков.

— Пошел ты! — прошипела я и зарычала не хуже Кайло. Его ярость заполнила нашу связь, проникла ядом в мою голову, смывая послушную омегу. Я кинулась к двери и заколотила в нее кулаками. — Я оторву твою гребаную башку!

— Бешеная сучка.

Я прямо исходила злобой, начисто забыв про Силу. Издав жуткий рев разъяренного дикого зверя, я продолжила молотить по двери, даром что По уже ушел, и не переставала бить еще долго — пока зелье не разнеслось по моим венам.

И тогда я рухнула на пол и зарыдала. Я плакала потому, что измучилась, и потому, что мне просто хотелось плакать. Присутствие Кайло сочилось сквозь мои душевные раны.


	15. You burn first

— Чуешь ее?

Альфы стояли на страже за дверями закутка, в котором я страдала от принудительной течки — и сколько они уже там торчали, я не представляла. Никто не пытался войти, и я сидела в одиночестве на куче одеял и горько плакала от невыносимой муки. У меня не было ни еды, ни воды, я даже не могла сходить в ванную. Меня заперли до возвращения Кайло.

И, вернувшись, он будет не слишком _рад_.

Приступы животного желания заставляли меня дико завывать, катаясь по одеялам и отчаянно стараясь соорудить подобие гнезда. Я попробовала получить облегчение сама, но зарыдала еще горше, осознав, что это не поможет. Мне нужен альфа! Мне нужен мой самец! Я едва чувствовала его, доносились лишь случайные отблески эмоций.

Ни один из альф снаружи не смел открывать дверь. Я страдала и только надеялась, что хотя бы Финну с Роуз удалось убежать.

А потом почувствовала, как _он_ стремительно приближается.

Я выбралась из одеял и заскулила. Кайло просочился в мой разум, быстро наполняя его усиливающимися эмоциями: по большей части — _страхом_.

— Сэр, мы нисколько…

Раздался рык Кайло. Я на четвереньках поползла по полу, хныча что-то невнятное, всеми фибрами души умоляя о помощи. Мозг омеги требовал _узел_ , и рациональная часть меня, в общем, начала с этим соглашаться.

— Привести мне По мать его Дэмерона! — рявкнул Кайло. Дверь затряслась. —  _Живьем_.

Створка распахнулась, и альфа-охранник рядом с Кайло уловил мой запах. Его глаза расширились, но реакция Кайло была молниеносной — развернувшись, он врезал стражнику так, что тот отлетел в сторону. Он снова зарычал, излучая ярость, какой я еще не видывала, и другой альфа рыкнул в ответ. В воздухе закружились феромоны.

— Не смей скалить зубы на меня! — Кайло добавил ему по ребрам и внезапно выхватил пистолет; руки у моего самца подрагивали. Страх усилился. — Пошли _вон_!

Я успела заметить пятна крови на его черной одежде. Кайло выстрелил во второго альфу, выбегающего из спальни, и запечатал дверь Силой. Он был на взводе.

И повернулся ко мне. Я съежилась под его пронизывающим взглядом, а он в два шага оказался рядом со мной и подхватил меня под мышки. Закинув меня — всю взмокшую и скулящую — на плечо, Кайло принялся рыться в тумбочке.

Потом он перенес меня в ванную, где усадил на туалетный столик. Я вцепилась в его рубашку и раздвинула ноги, как я надеялась, призывно, но в ответ он вонзил шприц мне в плечо. Я взвизгнула, а Кайло выкинул шприц в мусорку.

— Кончай скулить, — он сдернул с меня трусики и выбросил их туда же, следом полетела моя ночнушка. — В этом ты собралась осуществить свой великий побег? — Все еще находясь под действием лекарства, я хмуро покачала головой. — По сука Дэмерон тебя переодел?

— Нет, — промямлила я, хотя, честно, смутно помнила те события. Может, я переоделась сама, оказавшись в закутке?..

Кайло поднял меня и сбросил в ванну. Он вывернул до отказа кран с холодной водой и придержал меня за плечо, когда я дернулась, чтобы выбраться. Сам он, стиснув челюсти, опустил голову под струю. Я глянула на заметную выпуклость у него паху и покраснела.

— Скоро все кончится, — хрипло произнес он, подняв глаза и поморщившись, перед тем как вылезти из-под воды. — Холодная вода поможет… нам обоим.

Кайло затряс головой, как мокрый пес, забрызгав меня и половину ванной. Пригладил влажные пряди рукой и, опустившись на колено у ванны, начал мыть меня. Я молча позволила ему это, слишком потрясенная, чтобы протестовать. Течка стихла, ясность мыслей вернулась, но и теперь я не возражала. С чего он вдруг…

Его мысли продолжали взвиваться огненным смерчем, не позволяя ему успокоиться, пока он не добрался до метки и не провел по ней кончиками пальцем. Мы затрепетали одновременно, как будто сквозь темные облака просочился лучик света.

Я сглотнула.

— Что ты мне ввел?

— Кое-что, чтобы остановить течку, — Кайло грубо растер мои волосы, и я зашипела, пытаясь отмахнуться. — Ты слишком грязная!

— За это скажи спасибо По! — огрызнулась я.

— О, с По сучкой Дэмероном у меня будет очень долгий разговор.

Кайло выключил воду и вытащил меня из ванны, как тряпичную куклу. Перед тем как обернуть меня полотенцем, он потер им у себя под подбородком, а потом подхватил меня на руки. Как только мы вернулись в спальню, раздался стук в дверь.

Мой самец бережно опустил меня на постель и через плечо рявкнул: «Что?!». В комнату заглянул Хакс и поспешно отвел глаза — Кайло разворачивал на мне полотенце.

— Дэмерон у нас, — доложил Хакс.

— Хорошо. Пусть его приведут в главный зал. Собери остальных. Пошли за едой для Рей. Я скоро приду.

— Так точно, сэр, — Хакс помедлил. — …Роуз и предатель скрылись, милорд.

— Что с того?

— Поисковая группа могла бы…

Кайло развернулся и зарычал, щелкнув зубами — Хакс тут же отчалил. Рычание перешло в грудной рокот, и Кайло вернулся ко мне, на ходу стаскивая футболку.

Я с трудом сдержала улыбку. Все-таки им удалось.

Кайло переоделся в чистое, а потом занялся мной. Я осталась лежать, позволив ему нацепить на меня все, что ему хотелось, начиная от трусиков и кончая футболкой — его футболкой, к моему удивлению. И совсем тихо коснулась его мыслей. Ну конечно же, в нем бушевал собственник.

— Ты злишься? — спросила я.

— Да, — он захлопнул ящик и полез в другой.

— О…

Затем он нацепил на меня шорты, и я чуть не расхохоталась. Баскетбольные шорты! _На меня_! Да они доходили мне до середины голеней — эти реликвии давно минувшей эпохи и болезненное напоминание о том, где я сейчас. Я не застала времен, когда существовали спортивные команды, а тем более — телевидение, по которому их показывали. Осталось только это.

Но Кайло, наверное, видел их. Он-то как раз подходящего возраста. Финн считал, ему где-то тридцать, может, немного больше.

Я села на край кровати, уставившись в затылок моему самцу. Он был достаточно взрослым, раз у него были дети, которых он оплакивал, и шрамы от войны и борьбы с другими альфами. Мою жизнь трудно назвать _легкой_ , но — если сравнивать — его жизнь, вероятно, была сущим адом.

И все же — он меня _изнасиловал_. Какой бы несчастной ни казалась моя прежняя жизнь, она принадлежала мне, а он отнял у меня волю и свободу. Пусть он считал, что это его право, как альфы, в глубине души он понимал, что изнасилование — это неправильно, и мне этого было достаточно.

Нахмурившись, я стиснула зубы, боясь нырять в его разум еще глубже. Не знаю, справилась бы я с тем, что там можно было найти.

Кайло поднял меня с кровати и прижал к себе — я обхватила ногами его талию. Потом прислонилась лбом к его плечу и закрыла глаза. Если я заберусь _глубже_ , это поможет или станет еще хуже? Зная, как он скорбит о выкидышах и мертворожденных, я чувствовала, как это, несмотря на все, трогает меня. Что еще могло там скрываться? Удастся ли мне примирить альфу и израненного человека под его маской?

Под веками расходилось розовое — тепло, нежность. Под ними пульсировал синий леденящий страх.

Кайло прочистил горло.

— Тебе лучше?

Ох… верно. Он остановил мою течку, хотя на то не было особой причины. Он мог попросту оттрахать меня, и я была бы на седьмом небе от счастья.

Я пожала плечами.

— Да. Спасибо.

Розовое расцвело пурпуром, став гуще, еще теплее, под ним открылось неясное затаенное чувство. На входе в общий зал Кайло поцеловал меня в висок.

— Обсудим это позже, малышка.

В зале гудели мужские голоса, повсюду разносились болтовня и смех. Но все смолкло, когда Кайло, протопав по ступеням, бережно усадил меня на трон, возле которого обнаружилась лежанка, раньше находившаяся на полу. Сев, я сразу набросилась на поднос с курицей и овощами, забыв обо всем на свете, слишком голодная, чтобы беспокоиться о чем-то ином.

Кайло встал у трона и лениво почесал мне спинку. Все молчали. В наступившей тишине было слышно, как я усердно чавкаю, набивая рот едой.

— По Дэмерон, — произнес мой самец обманчиво спокойным тоном. — Выйди вперед.

По залу пронесся шепоток. Я обгладывала куриную косточку, глядя, как По выталкивают из толпы, всего в крови и шатающегося. Он сплюнул кровью на пол.

Кайло загорелся гневом. Сейчас повторится то, что с Галеном. Он убьет По за проявленное неуважение к нему и ко мне, чтобы в очередной раз подтвердить: с Кайло не следует связываться — и со мной тоже.

Я снова сглотнула. По был мудаком, но верным мудаком. Глупо убивать его за то, что он не позволил мне сбежать, вдобавок это подчеркнет эмоциональную слабость Кайло. Он же должен это понимать. Ведь так?

Наверное — но чувства захлестнули его, как и всегда. Он исходил яростью. Такое оскорбление он не желал оставлять без внимания.

Мой самец поцеловал меня и начал медленно спускаться по ступеням. Он снял с пояса кинжал — лезвие ярко сверкнуло. Кто-то кинул клинок По. Я продолжала есть, решив не помогать Кайло пользоваться его гребаными мозгами.

Дэмерон попятился.

— Сэр… Кайло…

Я спокойно смотрела на это еще мгновение — в ожидании того, что Кайло в очередной раз подточит собственную власть… Но омега во мне запротестовала. Она не желала терять самца и быстро завладела моим сознанием. Она требовала, чтобы я окликнула его, воззвала к здравому смыслу, и как бы я ни противилась…

Слова не имели значения. Моя тревога передалась по связи — сильнее, чем все прежние эмоции, и Кайло замер. Он повернулся и уставился на меня своими темными глазами, наблюдая, как я, алчно склонившись над столом, расправляюсь с едой.

Он оторвался от моего разума, я не успела издать ни звука. Его брови сдвинулись. Моргнув, я продолжила трапезу.

Кайло прищурился.

— …Дэмерон.

По навострил уши, нож дрожал в его руке. Кайло неторопливо развернулся и взглянул на опального альфу. В тронном зале воцарилась тишина, но я жадно глотала воду, наплевав на все вокруг. Пошли все к черту. Мне невыносимо хотелось жрать.

Кайло обдумывал мое мнение. На миг он напрягся, но сразу расслабился. Заговорил.

Происходящее по-прежнему отходило для меня на второй план. Когда в зале зааплодировали, я как раз покончила с ужином. И Кайло возвратился ко мне. На костяшках его пальцев алела кровь — очевидно, принадлежавшая По — но тот, судя по всему, остался в живых.

Кайло схватил меня за руки и взасос поцеловал в губы. Он воспользовался моим рассудком, сумев отодвинуть эмоции в сторону, что неожиданно _взбесило_ меня! Гребаный По! Я зарычала при воспоминании о том, как он обошелся со мной, как ввел мне ту дрянь, но в следующую секунду мой самец поднял меня с трона.

Он отнес меня вниз, к По, который стоял посреди зала. Ноги коснулись пола, тапочки заскользили, и мой самец поддержал меня.

И прошептал мне на ухо:

— Он весь твой, малышка. Врежь ему.

Я нахмурилась и пристально посмотрела на Кайло. Он поднял брови и кивнул в сторону неподвижного По. Две большие ладони легли мне на бедра, и я плавно повернулась к обидевшему меня напыщенному мудаку!

 _Врежь ему_.

По тонко улыбнулся мне.

Присутствие Кайло прокатилось по моему сознанию, и я, бросившись вперед, шарахнула По сучку Дэмерона по роже. Он отшатнулся, на пол брызнула новая кровь, а я, распалившись, добавила еще хук слева. Альфы загомонили, мою омежью суть перекосило от возмущения, но Кайло остался доволен, и во мне растеклось удовольствие.

Ярость не желала униматься. Я с криками налетела на По и колотила его, подбадриваемая эмоциями моего самца, пока тот сам не оттащил меня от обидчика. Его гнев и чувство собственника подавляли во мне любые проблески здравомыслия. Соратники улюлюкали над По, пока мой самец тащил меня в коридор.

Мною попользовались.

Кайло молчал. Он приволок меня к нашей кровати и нагнул над ней. Моя агрессия завела его — он ее не ожидал.

Я зашипела, чувствуя, как его член резко проникает в меня. Кайло огрызнулся, глубже вбиваясь в мое напряженное тело. Он накрыл меня собой, теплое дыхание шевелило мне волосы. Похоже, настал черед моего наказания. Кайло исступленно трахал меня — как будто наша разлука продлилась недели — а мне оставалось только орать.

— Хорошая сучка, — прорычал он. — Чертовски горячая… Сломала Дэмерону нос, — Кайло всхрапнул и с силой засадил мне. — Ты никогда не сбежишь, никогда! Ты моя.

Сколько я ни верещала, он продолжал безжалостно трахать меня. Рыча, Кайло терзал мое тело, пока я не почувствовала, как он бурно кончает. Я завыла, но он закрыл мне рот и приник с нежным поцелуем к шее.


	16. "Cover me if there is a fire

Я слышала истории об островах, свободных от вируса. О мирных общинах без альф, где люди жили простой жизнью, по-соседски, и сами решали, чего хотят, договариваясь друг с другом. Райские кущи на гибнущей планете…

Этот мир, погруженный в пучину насилия и кровопролития, однажды пожрет сам себя в очищающей вспышке огня.

Кайло усадил меня к себе на колени, наблюдая с высоты своего трона за происходившей в большом зале дракой. Его мысли отстраненно блуждали где-то далеко, пока двое альф с рычанием размахивали кулаками, выясняя, кто из них главнее. Я смотрела на кровавое зрелище, чувствуя, как мой самец лениво ласкает мне шею.

Прочие зрители шумели, наполняя зал жутким смехом, свистом и аплодисментами. Меня согревала мысль, что Финн и Роуз сумели скрыться. Я надеялась, что они добрались до безопасных мест и обрели счастье. Может, им даже удалось попасть на те сказочные острова и забыть обо всех ужасах. Здесь нам недолго осталось — альфы не в состоянии вечно уживаться друг с другом.

Кайло заурчал, притягивая меня ближе, и взял под колени, словно ребенка. Я чувствовала, как на нас смотрят, пока он поправлял плед, в который завернул меня, вопреки моим протестам. Под ним я носила очередное бесполезное зеленое платье и тапочки — в последние дни в замке серьезно похолодало.

Альфы все сильнее негодовали по поводу своего лидера. Я видела это с ясностью, но мысли Кайло обычно были слишком заняты мною, чтобы отвлекаться на подобные мелочи. Он вел себя как одержимый, и я начала от этого уставать. Такой заботой он скоро задушит меня нахрен.

Мы пошли наверх, в нашу спальню. Балконные двери были открыты, из них тянуло теплым ветерком, казавшимся неуместным в старом замке. Издалека доносился детский смех, ребятня беззаботно играла, не думая о происходящем вокруг.

В постели Кайло забрался на меня, устраиваясь меж моих бедер.

— Слышишь их, малышка? Скоро у нас будут свои. — Собрав в кулак подол платья, он задрал его на пояс и приложил теплую ладонь к моему животу. — Скоро.

Я смотрела, как он расстегивал штаны. Заботливо укрыв нас одеялом, он поцеловал меня в подбородок и плавно перешел на горло. Когда же он задержался, уделяя особое внимание брачной железе, я заскулила и, широко раскинув ноги, забросила их ему на поясницу.

— Вот так, — пробормотал Кайло, слегка оторвавшись от меня. Его пальцы ласкающе провели по моим ребрам. — Думаю, следующая течка вот-вот придет.

— Нет… — У меня перехватило дыхание — он провел большим пальцем по моей щели, дразняще задевая клитор.

— Почему нет? Я дал тебе хороший перерыв, чтобы оправиться от прошлого опыта. Мне не терпится усадить свою женщину на узел — разве не интересно, сколько оргазмов я выжму из своего маленького котеночка на этот раз?..

Гул голосов смешивался со смехом. Кайло снова прижался губами к метке, в процессе еще глубже затаскивая меня в свое сознание, где таилось то, чего я не желала видеть. Я зажмурилась, проносясь мимо крови и криков, падая в ледяную яму с неподвижными детьми и плачем.

Внешне Кайло никак не реагировал на это. Он удовлетворенно вздохнул, медленным, плавным движением засовывая в меня член, сначала на дюйм, который переходил в новые и новые мучительные дюймы. Я посмела рыкнуть, и он зарычал в ответ, куснув мочку моего уха, продвигаясь вперед, казалось, бесконечно долго.

— Из тебя выйдет прекрасная мать, — шептал Кайло мне на ухо. — Скоро ты станешь такой красивой, округлившись от моих щенков. Ты будешь сиять. — Он передвинул мою руку ближе к голове, сплетая наши пальцы и нежно толкаясь вперед. — И ты никогда меня не покинешь.

Трудно было спорить, когда он был так глубоко во мне, а его губы то и дело касались метки. Что-то странное проникло в мою голову, как яд, и я внезапно осознала: ненавидеть его все сложнее, хотя как раз это должно было даваться мне столь же легко, как дыхание. Но темные призраки чужого сознания продолжали окружать меня, и я прильнула к широкой вздымавшейся груди своего альфы.

Самым мучительным Кайло считал тишину. Ее он ненавидел всей душой.

Он по-прежнему выдыхал бессвязные речи, трахая меня, но я решила не отвечать. Темп нарастал, разбавляя возбуждение в его сознании красным цветом. Внезапно Кайло схватил меня за волосы, заставив заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Что не так? — проворковал он с плохо скрываемым раздражением. Он вошел глубже, и я зашипела. — Мы были так счастливы на прошлой неделе, котенок. Не порть все своими капризами.

— Ты чудовище. _Вот_ что не так.

Кайло перевернулся на спину, увлекая меня за собой. Одеяло съехало с нас. Он поддержал меня за бедро, раскачивая на своих коленях, и начал приподнимать и опускать мое тело: вверх-вниз. А потом облизнул губы и вскинул брови.

— Чудовище, с которым ты обожаешь трахаться. — Он обнажил неровные белые зубы в самодовольной усмешке, и на его щеках появились ямочки. — Не отпирайся. Я же чувствую.

— Пошел к черту!

Кайло довольно засмеялся, удерживая меня на месте, и сопроводил это мощным толчком. Я оперлась на его грудь и прикусила щеку, пробуя бороться с реакцией собственного тела, но стоило ему обхватить мои груди, как я не выдержала. Его вкрадчивая улыбка сводила меня с ума, большие пальцы массировали мои соски, заставляя извиваться. Ненавижу мудака!

Когда мы, наконец, просто улеглись рядом, за окном царил теплый солнечный полдень. Кайло благоговейно провел по моему животу, там, где член был заперт сцепкой в моем теле, и потер клитор большим пальцем. Я сжалась, постепенно приближаясь к кульминации, но продолжала чувствовать мертвенный холод, исходящий из глубины его разума.

Это не давало мне покоя. Тяжело сглотнув, я, не в силах больше терпеть, попробовала перевернуться на живот. Кайло одобрительно заурчал, не обращая внимания на мое состояние, и помог мне, пристраиваясь сзади, как ему особенно нравилось. Так было проще нам обоим. Мне не приходилось смотреть ему в лицо.

— Очень хорошо, — мурлыкал он, — очень. Моя милая Рей, такая теплая, мягкая. — Его голос осекся — он проскользнул в меня, вырвав у меня томительный стон. — Блядь… Да, малышка… _Боже_ , как я мечтал об этом все эти дни… Не мог дождаться, чтобы накачать тебя семенем, пока ты не понесешь щенков… — Кайло выдохнул мне в ухо: — Я… я люблю тебя.

Я вытаращила глаза. _Что_?!

Он продолжал невозмутимо двигаться. Я разинула рот, уткнувшись в подушку, забыв про собственное возбуждение, пока Кайло изливался в меня, наподдав пару раз бедрами напоследок. Он шумно перевел дыхание у моего затылка и пошел на повторный круг.

Это пронеслось в его сознании, подобно взрыву сверхновой: _«Я люблю тебя»_. Я замотала головой и, в ужасе от этой мысли, вцепилась в изголовье кровати — монстр считал, что искренне влюбился в меня, — но уже через секунду почувствовала, как он отдирает мои руки от железных прутьев. Я уперлась ногами в матрас и разрыдалась.

Кайло поцеловал меня в висок.

— Тише… тише… ты так хорошо справляешься. Я люблю тебя, Рей.

— Нет! Заткнись!

— Я люблю тебя. — Он прижал мои руки к подушке, урча, чтобы успокоить мою истерику, и перешел к медленным сильным толчкам. — Я… люблю… тебя… ш-ш…

Мутная розовая дымка заволокла мой рассудок, смешиваясь с его урчанием. Я невнятно забормотала под нос, и Кайло продолжил нежно трахать меня, не произнося более ни слова. За окном пели птицы, смеялись дети, и все же ничто из этого не сопутствовало приятному настроению в спальне. Мне хотелось по-змеиному выползти из кожи.

Любил _ли_ он меня или всерьез убедил себя в этом?.. Кайло успокаивающе зашептал в ответ на мое протяжное всхлипывание и поцеловал уголок моего рта, схватив меня одной рукой за бедро, а другой пробравшись мне между ног. Я терлась о его ладонь, пока не получила желаемое, отчаянно стараясь держать его мысли подальше от моих — картина мертвых младенцев и глухой печали в его груди была невыносимой. Кайло почти ничего не замечал.

Мой самец мурлыкал под нос, добавляя в сознание оттенки желтого и нотки радости.

— О, Рей… как же хорошо… — Желтое сменилось розовым. — Я люблю тебя. Ты у меня такая умница. Моя славная малышка-омега.

Икнув, я крепко зажмурилась.

— Я… я все вижу… Вижу м-малышей!

— Наших малышей? — игриво поддразнил Кайло.

— Нет… нет! _Мертвых_! Я вижу тех, кого ты потерял!

Он резко остановился. Разум Кайло обжег меня льдистой синевой. Через миг он отшатнулся, словно я обожгла его, и свалился с кровати. Я поспешно повернулась на спину и прикрыла грудь простыней.

Он зашагал по спальне, мгновенно растеряв весь пыл возбуждения.

— Ты… ты!

— Ты сам впустил меня себе в голову! Я могу их видеть, и я не могу… не могу заниматься _этим_ , пока вижу их!

— Глумливая сучка! — вскипел Кайло. — Вечно суешь нос туда, куда, блядь, не просят!

— Да закрой пасть! Ты сам укусил меня и сам связал нас — ты впустил меня в свою ебанутую голову! — Я схватила подушку — хоть какое-то подобие защиты — и возмущенно засопела. — Ты чудовище! Ты издеваешься надо мной и убиваешь людей без разбору, и тебе еще хватает наглости рыдать о детях, которых ты насильно засаживал омегам!

Кайло вспыхнул Силой, распахивая ящики комода и разбрасывая одежду. Я вскочила с кровати и оскалилась. Ему меня не запугать! Провались он к черту вместе со своими фальшивыми чувствами!

Но они вернулись, ярко-белые, розоватые, как небо на рассвете, и меня затрясло от ярости и смятения. Нет, я его не люблю! Ни за что в жизни!

Сила текла сквозь мои пальцы, и я в растерянности и в порыве гнева отшвырнула его к стене. Не ожидавший моего нападения Кайло сильно ударился о дверь, едва не потеряв сознание, и я поняла: вот он — мой последний и единственный шанс сбежать и освободиться от него!

Не было времени собирать припасы. Я нацепила куртку, ботинки, схватила какие-то шорты на ходу и вдруг почувствовала руку на лодыжке. Я развернулась, чтобы оттолкнуть Кайло, но он просто дернул меня к себе, и что-то укололо мне ногу.

По мышцам распространился холод. Кайло поморщился, а я ошарашенно попятилась.

— …Удачи, — хрипло засмеялся он, — скажи привет течке, — и снова скривился. — Далеко не убежишь.

Но я доплелась до балкона, запретив себе оглядываться. Я успею. Я буду далеко-далеко. Я доберусь туда, где не будет как здесь.

Мой самец крикнул, чтобы я остановилась, но я перемахнула через перила, перебралась на один из выступов в старой кладке и прыгнула на следующий. Я отыщу Роуз и Финна на волшебных островах, и они мне помогут.

_Я доберусь туда, где не будет как здесь._


	17. Gaia

Понадобилось пятнадцать минут, чтобы инъекция начала действовать, но к тому моменту я уже была в лесу. Постоянно спотыкаясь — ботинки были велики — в одной тонкой куртке, едва защищавшей от холода, я отчаянно жалела о том, что не повезло ухватить что-нибудь потеплее.

Но сейчас поздно сожалеть. Я сбежала, и Кайло ринется по моему следу вместе с другими альфами — или обгонит их, оставив позади в пылу погони. Мой запах для него как маяк, и он, мой самец, выследит меня, я не успею спрятаться.

Я должна двигаться дальше.

Ветки хлестали по голой коже, царапая даже сквозь штаны. Боль отдавалась по нашей с Кайло связи, и я чувствовала, как он свирепеет в ответ, зная, что со мной что-то не так, но не понимая, из-за чего. Разум застилало красным, в конце концов я вынуждена была остановиться у какого-то корявого дерева.

Чужой гнев настолько подавлял меня, что я едва держалась на ногах под его гнетом. Всхлипнув, я рухнула у корней, дрожа от гормонов и позывов течки, и решила, что позволю Кайло найти меня. Наверное, выхода _нет_. Возможно, мне не суждено выбраться отсюда.

Прошло несколько полных безнадежности минут. Я безудержно рыдала, чувствуя приближение Кайло, и боялась даже представить наказание, которое меня ждет. Впрочем, едва ли он мог сделать хуже, чем уже сделал.

Я вытерла глаза, губы тряслись. У меня не осталось друзей, двери дома закрыты, идти некуда — кроме как вернуться _к нему_.

— …Мисс?

Тонкий голосок напугал меня, вырвав из горестных раздумий. Я в ужасе дернулась в сторону и стукнулась о дерево, но тут разглядела всего лишь маленькую девочку, таращившуюся на меня из кустов. Боже, такая тощая, с прямыми темными волосами и круглыми карими глазами. Мы уставились друг на друга. С виду ей было вряд ли больше девяти.

Девочка выползла из зарослей на четвереньках — одеждой ей служил рваный холщовый мешок, проворно забралась ко мне на колени и прижалась носом к шее — от изумления я даже не оттолкнула ее. Внезапно выражение ее лица стало благоговейным. Что такое?!

— Омега? — прошептала она. — Ты омега?

— А ты кто? — нахмурилась я.

Девчонка моргнула и засвистела, как птичка. Я смотрела на ее грязные руки и ноги, пока вдруг кусты и деревья вокруг не начали шелестеть.

Передо мной появились другие дети — все маленькие девочки, не старше двенадцати. Их было около дюжины, все в рванине, грязные и лохматые. На некоторых виднелись открытые раны, ссадины, плохо перевязанные листьями или бечевкой, были и те, у кого не хватало пальцев на руках и ногах.

Отовсюду на меня смотрели открытые детские глаза, полные любопытства. Я шмыгнула носом, переводя взгляд на первую девочку, усевшуюся на корточках передо мной — она наклонила голову, теребя руки.

— Я — Хана, — представилась она. И снова замолчала, глядя на меня круглыми глазами, словно боясь, будто я испарюсь — а потом махнула рукой в сторону девочек, свесившихся с деревьев или выглядывающих из-за кустов: — Это мои друзья. Мы все омеги, как ты… мы сбежали от правительства.

— Вы же _дети_. Как вы можете быть омегами?

Хана повернула голову и указала на округлую железу на шее.

— Мы пока не выросли, но у всех у нас есть это. Мы родились в лабораториях.

— Ты тоже из лаборатории? — Какая-то кроха, еще меньше Ханы, подкралась ко мне со спины. Я подпрыгнула от неожиданности, и некоторые девочки захихикали. Малышка широко улыбнулась — одними деснами, почти все молочные зубы у нее выпали — из ее лохматых светлых волос торчали веточки и сухие листья.

— М-м… нет, — пробормотала я. — Я гораздо старше вас всех. Вы здесь живете?

Малышка забралась мне на колени и принялась довольно посвистывать, на что Хана зашипела:

— Нельзя так делать, Агата!

— Можно! Можно! — воскликнула малышка. — Я ее первой почуяла! — И показала старшей язык, пытаясь прижаться ко мне покрепче и раздраженно пофыркивая: — Ты мне не хозяйка, Хана!

— Я тоже хочу к ней! — раздался другой звонкий голосок с дерева. — Она не твоя, Агги!

Я и моргнуть не успела, как разгорелась бурная ссора. Я не представляла, чего они хотят от меня или как им удается прятаться у всех на виду, на окраине леса, но при виде их шрамов и ран мое сердце мучительно сжалось. У маленькой Агаты от холода почернели ногти, у Ханы не хватало большого пальца. Меня так увлекли звуки их голосов и препирательства, что я совсем забыла о…

 _Нем_.

Внезапно девочки кинулись врассыпную, кроме Агаты, не покинувшей мои колени, и Ханы, схватившей меня за руку. Не прошло и десяти секунд, как из-за деревьев показался Кайло — с пистолетом наготове и горящим диким взглядом.

У него за спиной был мой рюкзак со снаряжением, который остался в замке, запасные ботинки и куртка. Его взгляд уперся в меня, восседающую у древесных корней, и гнев исчез из его сознания — и с лица. Он замер как вкопанный.

Хана уткнулась мне в шею.

— Это альфа?

Кайло сбросил тяжелый рюкзак с плеча и убрал оружие. Его темные глаза прошлись по зарослям, вероятно, в поисках источника недавнего шума — разбежавшихся детей, попрятавшихся где-то рядом. О _нет_.

— Это еще что? — хмыкнул он, указав на Агату, дрожащую у меня на коленях. — Решила удочерить пару обезьянок, Рей? Поэтому сбежала от меня?

—  _Не трогай их_! — яростно прошипела я. Течка ударила мне в голову, но незнакомое чувство — жажда защитить — пересиливало ее. Вероятно, я бы выцарапала ему глаза, если бы он решил подойти слишком близко. — Ты пришел за мной.

— Да, а ты тем временем решила поиграть в няньку. Мило, — Кайло вздернул подбородок. — Пошли. Я определюсь с твоим наказанием, когда доберемся до дома.

Агата оживилась:

— Дома?.. — Ее блестящие лучистые глаза обратились ко мне: — У тебя есть дом? А собачка у тебя тоже есть?

Кайло хохотнул, приближаясь:

— Не внушай этим детям ложных надежд. Это не слишком умно.

Он потянулся ко мне, и притихшая было Хана быстрым движением хлестнула его по запястью. Кайло отдернулся, зарычал и сцапал ее за волосы, вытаскивая тощую девочку из-за меня.

Хана завизжала от боли, и он отшвырнул ее прочь, взявшись за пистолет. Сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло у меня из груди, я машинально столкнула Агату с коленей и вскочила на ноги.

В одно мгновение я ухитрилась схватить и толкнуть его руку — пуля ушла в землю, не причинив никому вреда. Кайло рыкнул и ударил меня, но я, не обращая внимания на металлический привкус крови во рту, продолжала бороться. Я крикнула, чтобы он прекратил, и со всей силы повисла на его руке, в который был пистолет. Раздался новый никого не задевший выстрел.

— Я делаю этим мелким тварям одолжение! — Кайло сжал меня под подбородком, ухмыльнувшись при виде слез в моих глазах. — Им не придется слушать, как орет их новая мамочка, пока я ее трахаю!

— Ты _чудовище_! — в ярости выпалила я.

— Но ты все равно меня любишь, детка.

Вдруг он пошатнулся, чуть не потеряв равновесие — я успела заметить что-то светлое. Оказывается, Агата укусила его за запястье, и Кайло от неожиданности выронил пистолет, не успев сбросить нападавшую. Малышка тут же схватила оружие и кинула его в листву, прямо в высунувшиеся оттуда маленькие ручки.

— Блять! — взревел Кайло. — Ебаные…

В следующую секунду отовсюду с визгами и боевыми кличами повалили дети. Девочки запрыгивали ему на спину, пытаясь сбить его с ног, маленькая Агата дергала его за лодыжку, и в итоге еще через секунду Кайло тяжело грохнулся на бок, оглашая лес грязными ругательствами и тщетно пытаясь схватить кого-нибудь из юрких нападавших.

Хана подбежала ко мне, протягивая пистолет:

— Вот, держи! Наша Джуэл умеет лазить по деревьям лучше всех!

Я потрясенно наблюдала, как девочки дружно связывают руки Кайло за спиной толстыми лозами местной растительности. Зафиксировав заодно и ноги, они отступили, оставив его полностью обездвиженным. Существо из моих кошмаров оказалось повержено кучкой маленьких девочек.

Он грозно рычал, перевернувшись на спину и безуспешно пытаясь освободиться. Дети столпились вокруг меня, наблюдая за ним, Хана обвила мою руку, а Агата подпрыгивала, прося ее подобрать. Я подхватила ее, не отрывая взгляда от Кайло.

—  _Рей_! — рявкнул он. — Когда я нахер выберусь отсюда — я ПЕРЕЛОМАЮ ТВОИ ГРЕБАНЫЕ НОГИ!

— Может, оставим его здесь? — шепотом предложила Хана. — Он страшный.

Нравилось мне или нет, течка вот-вот обещала набрать силу, и Кайло был моим единственным спасением от этой муки. Я сглотнула и посмотрела в доверчивые, широко раскрытые глаза Ханы.

— Мы можем его где-нибудь запереть? — спросила я. — Где рядом не будет никого из вас?

— В хижине! — радостно свистнула Агата. Ее тощенькие ручки обвились вокруг моей шеи, и она повернулась к Хане. — Тогда он не пойдет за нами! А мы будем знать, где он! Он какой-то нехороший.

Девочки притащили откуда-то кусок старой фанеры и погрузили туда Кайло, запихнув ему в рот кусок замызганной тряпки, чтобы он молчал. Агата уселась сверху на импровизированную волокушу и весело покачивала грязными пятками у его лица.

Я колебалась, разглядывая пистолет. Взять его с собой для безопасности или он только добавит нам проблем?..

— Мы готовы, мамочка!

Агата радостно помахала мне с другого края поляны, куда дети тащили Кайло. Я вновь взглянула на пистолет и решительно вытрясла патроны на землю, прежде чем догонять девочек. Пули мне не нужны — мне всего лишь нужно, чтобы Кайло _думал_ , будто они у меня есть.

Мы пошли вперед, навстречу тому, что я никогда не ожидала найти.


	18. Madonna

Девчушки привели меня к старой лесной хижине с покосившейся дверью. Я заглянула в дом — природа его уже присвоила: насекомые проели дыры во всех натуральных материалах, а белки обустроили здесь гнезда. Вряд ли тут можно было надолго оставить Кайло без присмотра, хотя он, вне всяких сомнений, заслуживал того, чтобы немного помучиться.

Хана помогла мне донести его до койки в углу. Кайло зашипел сквозь кляп, изрыгая неразборчивые проклятия, и Агата захихикала. Остальные девочки ждали снаружи, тихо переговариваясь друг с дружкой: они впервые видели альфа-самца и здорово испугались, так что предпочли держаться на расстоянии.

Течка накатывала быстрее, чем обычно. Я вытерла лоб рукой и сглотнула, избегая бешеного взгляда Кайло. Боже. Ну почему я родилась не такой, как он?..

— Хана, — выдавила я. — Я хочу, чтобы ты увела девочек отсюда. Пожалуйста. Только на сегодня. Нам с Кайло надо поговорить по-взрослому.

— Она имеет в виду секс! — прощебетала Агата, стоя у кровати и привязывая руки Кайло к перилам.

Хана скорчила недовольную гримаску:

— Какая ты противная, Агги! Поторопись, не задерживай нас. — Она подняла взгляд на меня и склонила голову набок. — Мы можем вернуться завтра к ночи и отвести тебя туда, где мы живем. У нас крутые домики на деревьях и всякая всячина, на ужин приготовим что-нибудь вкусненькое. — На ее лице отразилось облегчение, но почти тут же она насторожилась. — Ну и ты… будь осторожна, ладно?

Я улыбнулась:

— Конечно буду. Спасибо за помощь, Хана.

— М-м… Спасибо, что спасла нас. — Она замялась, а потом крепко-крепко обхватила меня за талию. — Береги себя… мам.

От этого слова у меня екнуло сердце. Я слышала то же самое от Агаты, но не знала, как реагировать. Передо мной были бедные одинокие дети, мечтающие о ком-то, кто позаботится о них, и я, вероятно, стала первой взрослой омегой, встретившейся им. Наверное, можно попробовать. Что плохого может случиться?

Девочки собрались и ушли, пообещав вернуться завтра, и я осталась наедине с Кайло в полуразрушенной хижине, погруженной в полную тишину — среди неизвестности. Ох, ничем хорошим это не закончится…

Для начала я вытащила кляп у него изо рта. Кайло сразу закашлялся и задергался в путах, но это ему не помогло. Темным недобрым взглядом он следил, как я складываю дрова в очаг. Предстояло вскипятить воду — пить-то нам что-то надо.

— Развяжи меня! — рявкнул мой «супруг», дернув щекой. — Я не трону ни тебя, ни этих тварей!

— Нет. Ты вколол мне свою дрянь, и теперь у меня вот-вот начнется течка. Никуда я тебя не отпущу.

Собственные слова вызывали у меня смешанные чувства — в них ощущалась смутная угроза, которая в обычное время должна была исходить от Кайло. Я пошуровала поленья палкой, наблюдая, как огонь постепенно начинает их полизывать… Я воспользуюсь им так же, как он воспользовался мной.

Кайло ухмыльнулся:

— Серьезно? Возомнила, что вместе с этой мелюзгой сумеешь удержать меня в плену?

— Я не знаю. Но не позволю тебе им навредить.

— У тебя не будет выбора!

Ну да, в этом он был, конечно, прав.

Взбудораженная, я проверила, ушли ли девочки, и позволила себе соскользнуть в агонию подступающей течки. Мысли затуманились, как обычно, но на этот раз не я сидела в клетке, страдая в закутке у моего самца. Я подошла к койке и сняла шорты — потому что ни к чему ему видеть все мое тело.

Ухмыляясь, Кайло оскалил зубы, но я чувствовала раздражение, назойливо жужжащее в его сознании. Он снова рванул веревки, и я заползла на кровать, оседлав его и с тем же показным безразличием расстегивая его штаны. _Покончи с этим, Рей! Причини ему ту же боль, какую он причинил тебе, и беги к девочкам. Тебе не нужно возвращаться к прошлому._

Улыбка на его лице погасла, но он молчал. В его мыслях красное сменялось синим: гнев — печалью и, наверное, неким подобием страха. Сглотнув комок в горле, я попробовала заставить себя игнорировать укол жалости и позыв остановиться, пока я не превратилась в монстра — такого же, как он.

Но я посмотрела в его темные глаза, потом на вялый член подо мной и ощутила тошноту. Нет… я не хотела, чтобы это было… так.

Я сползла на пол с трухлявой койки и села, прислонившись к ней спиной. Нет, такого я не хотела… Я не буду поступать, как Кайло Рен — никогда не буду, и в этом нет ничего плохого, ничего, что делает меня слабой. Месть только углубит кровоточащую рану, вынудит ее загноиться. Ненависть и жестокость сыграют на руку только ему.

Его мысли вновь полыхнули — чернотой, пропитанной яростью.

— В чем дело, Рей? Тебе же не надо напоминать, что мне требуется небольшая прелюдия, прежде чем я…

Моя рука вздрогнула. Повинуясь мыслям, клочок ткани оторвался от простыни и плотно вбился между зубами Кайло, затыкая его неумолкающий рот. Как обычно, Сила слушалась меня мне тогда, когда я этого не ожидала.

Я с раздражением схватила тяжелый чугунный котелок, валявший у очага. Надо найти воды на ночь, вместо выслушивания того, как мой связанный самец грозится убить несчастных сирот. Кайло был генералом во время Войны и не был склонен к состраданию или доброте — за исключением редких проблесков, которые, как я сейчас понимала, представляли собой случайность.

Он скорбел по своим потерянным детям, тем, которых насильно зачинал женщинам — женщинам, не желавшим этого. И я не испытывала к нему никакого сочувствия.

В лесу с водой была напряженка. Стараясь не отдаляться от хижины, я набрала, что смогла, с густой раскидистой листвы, дрожа и мысленно заставляя себя задвинуть течку на задний план. Вскоре совсем стемнело, и стало слишком опасно оставаться снаружи, так что я вернулась в дом с достаточным количеством воды, чтобы нам обоим хватило по глотку. Хоть мне и не хотелось давать ему даже эту малость…

Кайло уставился на меня, едва я открыла дверь. Стиснув зубы, я присела у очага и поставила воду кипятиться, не удостоив его вниманием. Я справлюсь. Может, удастся найти целебную травку, от которой течка не будет проходить так остро.

…Размышляя об этом, я поняла, что рядом с девочками мне было легче. Все жалкие мысли о том, что пора сдаться и дать Кайло оттрахать меня, вылетели в трубу, когда я увидела этих несчастных детей.

Я нахмурилась, глядя на огонь. Неужто я совершила ошибку, отпустив их?

Мое беспокойство, наконец, достигло моего самца. Он попытался успокоить меня, едва почувствовав перемену в моем настроении, хотя и не улавливал конкретные мысли — я отмахнулась от него, как от комара. Кайло заметно напрягся и сдавленно выругался в кляп — в его сознании расползлось красное пятно. Он был раздосадован. Он не знал, каким образом у меня получается сопротивляться.

Впрочем, если честно, я тоже.

— Я тебя не отпущу, — сухо сообщила я. — Не трать силы на шум, иначе не получишь воды.

Он зарычал, но подчинился. Смена ролей принесла приятные ощущения, но глупо было надеяться, что это протянется долго.

Уставшая, я вытянула ноги перед мягко потрескивающим очагом, ожидая, пока вода вскипит. Изнуряло то, что Кайло постоянно маячил на задворках моего сознания, ведь теперь у меня прибавилась еще одна головная боль — держать его подальше от детей. Конечно, оставался вариант бросить его привязанным к кровати, обрекая на медленную мучительную смерть, но… страшно представить, насколько он будет зол, когда непременно вырвется… и как буду мучиться я, разделяя с ним эти медленные мучительные часы через узы.

Насколько это может быть больно? Будет ли хуже того, что я уже вынесла?

Его сознание снова задело мое, но мягко и легко, как лепесток цветка. Я оттолкнула его, и лепесток превратился в нож, вонзившийся в мое самое уязвимое место. Я с шипением отпрянула в сторону, но Кайло провернул нож, погружаясь дальше, не в поисках чего-то, а просто чтобы заставить меня истекать кровью.

Но узы давали мне преимущество, которого физически у меня не было. Я вырвалась из болезненного захвата и ответила ударом Силы, влепив Кайло по лицу. Он засмеялся и получил новый удар, а я бросилась к кровати, сжав его челюсть, вынуждая смотреть мне в глаза.

— Отстань от меня! — прорычала я. — Ты как комар, доебался! — Я сжимала руку, пока он не поморщился, не переставая ухмыляться. — У тебя здесь нет власти, мудень — тебя одолели несколько _маленьких девочек_.

В этот миг он вернулся в более привычное для меня взбешенное состояние. Кайло оскалился, и я повторила то же самое. Придурок.

После продолжительной тишины наконец-то забулькала вода. Я сняла котелок и пристроила его у двери охладиться, затем, немного подождав, сделала глоток. Кайло фыркнул, стоило мне приблизиться с котелком — на что я закатила глаза и вырвала у него кляп.

— Трахать ты меня собираешься? — сразу же ощерился он. Его шея напряглась, он наклонился ко мне. — Я же знаю: ты хочешь. Ты не сможешь устоять.

— …Думаю, пока я чувствую себя вполне сносно, — сказала я и, допив прямо у него перед носом остатки воды, уронила котелок. Тот лязгнул и покатился по полу — в такт мрачному настроению Кайло. — В отличие от тебя, я не занимаюсь изнасилованиями.

— Ты — омега, и я могу трахать тебя, когда захочу.

— Но прямо сейчас ведь не можешь?

Боже, я знала, что не следует его провоцировать, но его гнев, накатывающий, подобно штормовому приливу, вызывал незабываемые чувства. Я мысленно возблагодарила Агату за узлы, из-за которых Кайло не мог шевелиться — это _сводило его с ума_.

Он с напускным безразличием облизнул губы.

— Нет, полагаю, не могу. Пахнешь ты все равно не очень после вони маленьких древесных крыс. — Взгляд его темных глаз скользнул к двери. — Но тебе придется рано или поздно меня отпустить. Кишечник у меня не бездонный.

— Твой пистолет тоже у меня.

— Будто тебе хватит решимости выстрелить, — он наклонил голову, взгляд его изменился, стал острым и хищным, совсем как раньше. Расчетливым. — Думаешь, сможешь убить меня, Рей? Чтобы скитаться весь остаток жизни, после того как отрежешь от себя половину?

Я сжала зубы. Если он вообразил, что влюблен в меня — или я в него — то он, должно быть, еще более безумен, чем казалось прежде. Но чем дольше мы находились вместе, тем явственнее это проступало.

— Мне никто не нужен, чтобы чувствоваться себя целой, — отрезала я, сложив руки на груди.

— Я тебе нужен.

Нет, не нужен. Мне не нужен Кайло Рен.

Раздосадованная, я забилась в угол и свернулась калачиком. После того, как я столько времени провела в бегах, прячась от альф, я заснула бы где угодно: на холодном полу, в подвале или на шаткой кровати. Сегодня я буду спать, завтра помучаюсь с ним пару часов, а потом вернется Хана с девочками.

Я шмыгнула носом и закрыла глаза, твердо намереваясь выполнить намеченный план и игнорировать моего самца. Для человека, которого привязала к трухлявой койке банда маленьких диких омег, у него что-то слишком длинный язык.

Койка скрипнула.

— Люблю тебя, малышка.

Струйка розового и фиолетового против моей воли просочилась в сознание, заляпав всю мою решительную язвительность извращенной приязнью Кайло. Я притворилась, будто меня это не касается, и не открывала глаз, пока его эмоции просачивались в мой разум, словно яд.

Только узы заставляли меня слепо нуждаться в нем, каким бы он ни был. Я никогда не была и не буду «половинкой».

Я уткнулась в сгиб локтя, дрожа под безмолвным напором чужих эмоций. Я-то уверена, что останусь цельной без него, но вот Кайло без меня — точно нет.


	19. Viral

— Тебе понравится наш дом, мама. Он так высоко, там нас никто найдет.

Путь пролегал через лес. Агата держала меня за руку и показывала дорогу, остальные следовали за нами, несколько девочек тащили волокушу с Кайло, перешептываясь о том, как он странно пахнет. По их словам, от меня пахло приятно. Течка волшебным образом унялась, вероятно, из-за присутствия детей.

Никто из малышек толком не помнил, как они очутились в лесу и откуда взялись. Ни родителей, ни дома — вообще ничего до Войны. Я не могла представить, как дюжина таких крошек оказались брошены в этой глуши, совсем одни, но чувствовала, что у Кайло были предположения на этот счет.

Он по-прежнему отирался поблизости от моего сознания, уговаривая впустить его, но я отвлекалась от этого назойливого зуда разговорами с девочками. Хана с Агатой засыпали меня вопросами о том, кто я, кто такой Кайло, и я удовлетворяла их любопытство, пока не охрипла. Мой самец то и дело порыкивал на санях, вызывая у них хихиканье.

Скоро мы зашли в дикую густую чащу — самый настоящий лабиринт. Я старалась держаться ближе к Агате — малышка уверенно шла вперед, пока наконец-то сумерки не сменились на яркое золотое солнце.

Здесь находилось их убежище… Просторная поляна с колышущейся зеленой травой, окруженная скальной стеной — вдали мерцал маленький пруд, в который стекал водопад. Над головой сплетались раскидистые ветви деревьев, превратившиеся в настоящий живой купол, спрятавший укрытие от посторонних глаз. Среди ветвей виднелись домики.

— Ух ты… — прошептала я. — Как здорово.

— В озеро не писать! — раздался голосок Агаты. Она оглянулась и смерила Кайло строгим взглядом: —  _Мистер_.

— Мы тут давно прячемся, — улыбнулась Хана. — Я живу выше всех, слежу за окрестностями, чтобы все были в безопасности.

Я ответила ей улыбкой и похлопала по плечу. Это были находчивые дети, уж точно. Когда Кайло похитил меня, я забилась в угол, замыкаясь в своем горе, а они сплотились перед лицом беды.

Между тем моего похитителя затащили в импровизированный подвал под самым большим деревом — толстые корни плотно скручивались в настоящую решетку. Хана укрепила дверь веревками из лиан — вот маленький гений!

Агата вытащила кляп у пленника изо рта, но рук ему развязывать не стала. Кайло смотрел нехорошим взглядом на столпившихся у входа, и Хана, закрыла дверь, заканчивая вязать узлы. Я скрестила руки на груди.

— Собираешься держать меня здесь? — ухмыльнулся он. — Ну, удачи.

— У тебя не получится использовать Силу со связанными руками. Так что будешь сидеть на попе ровно и сходить с ума от злости.

Кайло сжал зубы — Агата захихикала и высунула язык. Я подтолкнула ее, и мы ушли, оставив Кайло в одиночестве.

***

Девочки показали мне домик на дереве, внутри был маленький матрас и ведра для сбора дождевой воды. Судя по всему, дети давно оказались предоставлены сами себе, но я не очень понимала, как им удалось построить жилища так высоко на деревьях.

Тем временем солнце закатилось за горизонт, а я немного отдохнула на коротком узком матрасе. Я думала о Финне и Роуз, как там они, все ли с ними в порядке… еще об Эмилин и обо всех, кого помнила. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Кайло забрал меня — все эти ужасные дни слились в один смутный кошмар.

— Мама?

На пороге стояла Агата с горстью каких-то плодов в руках. Она встретила мой задумчивый взгляд с естественным для ребенка волнением. И мне стало стыдно. Не хотелось, чтобы после всего, что выпало на ее долю, она переживала из-за меня.

Я села и улыбнулась.

— Ух ты, как вкусно выглядит! Неужели это для меня?

Просияв, она кивнула и высыпала фрукты на матрас. Вокруг собрались и другие девочки, словно их притягивало мое присутствие.

Агата разломила лиловый фрукт.

— От семян будет пучить, их не ешь, — она ехидно глянула на Хану, устроившуюся у моих ног. — Помнишь, Хана?

— Заткнись, — пробормотала та и с глубоким вздохом прислонилась ко мне. — Этот Кайло, он настоящий придурок, да?

— От него плохо пахнет, — добавила Агата. — Как от какашки.

— Нет, неправда, Агги! — внезапно воскликнула сидевшая на полу Джуэл каким-то странным обиженным тоном.

Я запустила пальцы в волосы Ханы и попыталась сменить тему:

— Так… что там… в пруду можно купаться?

Они взахлеб принялись рассказывать мне о пруде. Я внимательно слушала, гладя подставлявшиеся мне под руки головки, иногда вытаскивая клещей и каких-то жуков. У меня сердце разрывалось… Как они выжили? Среди них столько больных и раненых… Сколько еще они…

У меня не было ничего, чтобы спасти их всех, но, к несчастью, я знала того, у кого такие возможности имелись.

Решение давалось мучительно трудно. Но это нормально, естественно — вот так, раздираемая нелегким выбором, я провалялась на матрасе, глядя в потолок, до самого рассвета.

Никаких гарантий, что Кайло выполнит то, что обещал. А что, если из-за меня девочки попадут в ловушку? Боже, это будет гораздо хуже, чем клещи… Но малышки такие больные и истощенные, так нуждаются в нормальной крыше над головой…

Я прикусила щеку, не обращая внимания на Кайло, без устали сновавшего поблизости от моего сознания. Другие альфы непременно _потребуют_ себе этих девочек-омег. Им будет плевать, сколько девочкам лет, какие у них травмы, душевные и физические. А если попросить Кайло привести сюда врача?.. Но тогда дети все равно останутся одни на улице… А они заслуживают того, чтобы обрести настоящий кров.

Может, после того, как их осмотрит доктор, получится перевезти их через море, туда, где, по слухам, были убежища омег?.. Может быть.

Или нет.

Каким-то образом я умудрилась слезть с дерева, не свернув шею, и увидела Хану на берегу пруда. Она резко всадила в воду самодельный гарпун и вытащила бьющуюся серебристую рыбку. Я обратила внимание, что Хана помылась и переоделась.

— Привет, мама! — помахала мне она. — Ты голодная?

— Я в порядке, спасибо, — я присела рядом и сложила ладони перед собой. — Я… я хотела бы поговорить с тобой кое о чем.

— Ой, об Агги? — засопела Хана, доставая еще одну рыбу. — Она всех достает.

Я рассмеялась и покачала головой.

— Нет, не о ней. Я… м-м… Я заметила, что многие девочки нездоровы.

Хана замерла на середине броска и искоса глянула на меня. Я чувствовала, что она тоже это понимала и что я затронула больную тему.

— Такое случается, — тут же поправила я саму себя. — Все-таки вы живете совсем одни, в лесу… Но вам удалось невероятное! Этим надо гордиться, — сглотнула я, непривычно нервничая. — Я просто беспокоюсь.

Она пожевала губу, а потом опустилась на землю возле меня. В следующее мгновение она начала плакать — по щечкам покатились крупные слезы. Все из-за меня. Господи…

Я обняла ее так крепко, как только могла, прижимая к себе и шепча извинения, чувствуя, как девчушка вздрагивает у меня на груди. Мне никогда не приходилось никого утешать, тем более иметь дело с маленьким бездомным ребенком… Хана исступленно рыдала, доверчиво обнимая меня в ответ.

— Двое наших уже умерли! — прорыдала она. — У них была лихорадка, мы не могли ничего сделать!

Она закашлялась, захлебнувшись всхлипом, и в тот самый миг я поняла, что ни за что их не брошу. Ни за что! Если понадобится, силой притащу сюда врача, сама сделаю им плот, я готова прожить с Кайло гребаным Реном еще тысячу жизней, если это означает, что встреченным мною детям не придется смотреть в глаза смерти!..

Я взяла Хану за плечи и помогла ей вытереть слезы и сопли. Она икала и хлюпала носом. Бедняжка… Ведь она была их лидером. Ей было не к лицу плакать, как остальным… Ох, боже…

— Все хорошо, — я попыталась ее подбодрить, внезапно ощутив странное спокойствие. — Я никому не позволю заболеть, — пообещала я, откинула волосы с ее лица и поцеловала в лоб, повинуясь еще одному незнакомому порыву. — Ты порыбачь еще немного, хорошо? Мне надо поговорить с Кайло.

— Не надо, не надо, — Хана схватила меня за руки, ее губы дрожали. — Он плохой человек. Некоторые из нас знают, что он с тобой сделал, — ее испуганный взгляд был направлен на мою шею, туда, где метка навечно оставила шрам на моем теле.

— Все хорошо, правда. Мне нужно просто с ним поговорить, — я высвободилась из ее рук и медленно поднялась на ноги. — Не волнуйся за меня, Хана. Ты заслужила право на детство. Никто не вправе это отнимать.

И все же меня охватило смятение. Я едва знала этих детей, но уже была готова добровольно пожертвовать своей с таким трудом завоеванной свободой ради них. Кто-нибудь поумнее наверняка нашел бы способ все тщательно спланировать, дождаться подходящего момента, но я не могла выкинуть из памяти эти гноившиеся порезы, отсутствующие пальчики…

Я запретила себе падать духом перед встречей с Кайло — и почувствовала прикосновение к сознанию.

Спустившись в подвал, я нашла его по-прежнему связанным — он с хмурым видом сидел посреди камеры. Мысли Кайло сразу оживились, стоило ему заметить меня в дверях, и он попытался углубиться в мой разум, что я быстро пресекла. Какая сволочь…

— Здесь скучища, малышка, — со вздохом посетовал он. — Кроссворды не принесешь?

— Я хочу заключить сделку.

Он поднял бровь, изучающе уставившись на меня. К счастью, полумрак помогал скрыть мои дрожащие кулачки.

—  _Какую_ сделку?

— Девочек должен осмотреть врач. Они больны. — Я скрестила руки, чувствуя, как его голодный взгляд остановился на моей груди. — И еще им нужно какое-то безопасное укрытие — подальше от альф.

— Неполовозрелые омеги мне ни к чему.

— А твоим приятелям? Ты знаешь, что они сделают.

Кайло выпятил губы и цокнул языком, медленно улыбнувшись. Конечно, ужасно гадко.

— Полагаю, дырка есть дырка, достигла она возраста или нет, — он с ухмылкой пожал плечами. — И что я получу взамен на лечение, еду и кров для выводка спиногрызов, не связанных со мной кровными узами?

За неимением лучшего, я закатила глаза и ткнула в себя пальцем. Кайло разразился хохотом. Чертов придурок!..

— Это лучше, чем твое нынешнее положение! — огрызнулась я. — Я перестану пытаться сбежать, буду делать все, что ты скажешь, пока они будут в безопасности, сыты и здоровы! Вот и все. Соглашайся или пошел к черту!

Он вытер плечом слезы, все еще подрагивая от смеха.

— Ты и так принадлежишь мне, Рей. Мы связаны.

— Но в ближайшее время тебе отсюда не выбраться.

— Возможно… Но сколько ты выдержишь, как долго сможешь наблюдать, как больные дети медленно умирают? Думаю, из нас двоих ты сломаешься первой и сама освободишь меня, — Кайло тяжело сдвинулся и шатко поднялся на ноги. Доковылял до решетки и, улыбаясь, прислонился к ней лбом. — И тогда я приволоку тебя обратно в нашу постель и…

Я оглянулась и совсем рядом увидела Агату. Она сосала большой палец, глаза казались запавшими и поблекшими. Подойдя ко мне, она жалобно заскулила, и я мгновенно осознала, что ей _очень_ плохо.

Кайло зарычал, когда я взяла ее на руки. Лоб и шея у нее блестели от пота.

— Брось это! — прошипел он. — Она _заразная_!

— И что, по-твоему, я должна делать?! Игнорировать ее?! — Я отошла от камеры, неверяще глядя на своего самца. — Да что с тобой не так? Эти дети не сделали тебе ничего дурного!

— Они не мои. Мне глубоко насрать, будут они жить или сдохнут.

Мы смотрели друг на друга — я поглаживала Агату по спине, а Кайло скрежетал зубами — и, как ни странно, он сдался первым. Окинув презрительным взглядом дрожащую фигурку у меня на руках, он с глухим рыком отвернулся и уселся на пол. Его мысли отдавали синевой, переменчиво метались из стороны в сторону, еще более виноватые и злые от этого.

Я стиснула зубы.

— Не считая того, что мы с тобой тоже сдохнем, если болезнь распространится… Ты — еще худшее чудовище, чем я думала, если способен просто сидеть и смотреть, как умирают маленькие дети. После всего, после этих воспоминаний о твоем горе, о том, как ты оплакивал выкидыши, страданий этих живых детей для тебя недостаточно?!

Кайло никак не отреагировал. Его разум отгородился от моего, и меня накрыла звенящая тишина.

Я вихрем выбежала из подвала, прижимая к себе Агату — малышка уронила голову мне на плечо. Ладно. Надо придумать что-нибудь. Должен быть какой-то другой выход!


	20. Scorn

Ночью небеса разверзлись — хлынул дождь. Молнии прорезали чернильно-черные тучи, до ужаса напугав проснувшихся девочек. Я не знала, что делать, кроме как оставаться рядом с ними.

Мы прижимались друг к другу в нашем домике на дереве — чего делать во время грозы категорически не следовало, и я пыталась вспомнить сказки. Не то чтобы у меня в памяти их сохранилось много, но ведь мое детство и не назвать _счастливым_ …

— Фу, я бы ни за что не поцеловала лягушку, — протянула Агата, прижимаясь к моей груди.

— Ну-ну, ты бы поцеловала, — со смехом вставила Хана.

Почти все малышки уже уснули, но с чердачка доносилось хихиканье Джуэл. Ее загорелая ножка качалась, свесившись с края досок.

— Будет вам, девочки, — вздохнула я. — Пора спать.

Агата фыркнула и потерла глаза. В другие вечера она бы еще долго препиралась с Ханой, но в последнее время ее состояние сильно ухудшилось.

— Я не устала, — пробормотала Хана и неловко вскочила, споткнувшись о спящую Квин. — Ой! Прости!

— Безопаснее нам всем перебраться в пустой подвал. Что, если в дерево попадет молния?

Дюжина пар испуганных глаз распахнулись и уставились на меня. Я кивнула, укладывая Агату поудобнее на коленях, но девочки, дружно переглянувшись, начали вставать. Их самодельный домик в ветвях был чудесным, но вряд ли ему удалось бы пережить удар молнии.

Мы принялись медленно спускаться на землю — с большой осторожностью, учитывая, что из-за дождя было скользко, а большинству девочек нездоровилось.

— Осталось немного, — подбадривала их я, — внизу обсохнете. Агата, ты тоже побудь с остальными. Мне надо поискать одеяла, а ты тяжелая.

— Пожалуйста! — заскулила она.

Спустившаяся быстрее Хана взяла ее за руку и хихикнула:

— Мама сказала, ты толстая!

— Она не _толстая_ , просто весит пятьдесят фунтов! — закатила я глаза и успокаивающе поцеловала Агату в макушку. — Ты не толстая. Вообще идеальная девочка.

— Знаю! — просияла малышка.

Хана потянула ее к подвалу, а я посмотрела наверх. В спину мне раздался хоровой кашель, и у меня екнуло сердце. Почему они стали заболевать _сейчас_ , после встречи со мной? Может, у меня какой-то вирус? И я их заразила?..

Им и без этой напасти пришлось столько всего пережить… По словам Ханы, многие болели и до моего появления здесь, так что… это не моя вина. Не повезло. Всего лишь совпадение.

Я поднялась по скользкой от дождя лестнице к закутку, где кучей лежали сухие одеяла. Девочки, постоянно наведывавшиеся сюда, их разворошили, пришлось опуститься на колени и сложить их стопкой, чтобы нести было проще. Завтра мы попробуем выбраться отсюда. Можно попытаться пойти по побережью… Все лучше, чем торчать здесь, отсчитывая дни, пока они неминуемо… неминуемо…

Внезапно что-то заставило меня насторожиться, и я нахмурилась. В горле странно защекотало…

И тогда я ощутила _его_.

Круто обернувшись, я оскалила зубы, глядя на Кайло — он стоял в дверном проеме, опираясь обеими руками на притолоку. Позади него сверкнула молния, отбросив зловещий отблеск на его длинное лицо. Он улыбнулся, коснувшись моего разума, и медленно двинулся ко мне.

— Как ты выбрался? — вырвалось у меня.

Кайло подбросил на ладони маленький острый камешек и отшвырнул его в сторону.

— Ты недооцениваешь меня, малышка. Как, по-твоему, я стал генералом на войне? Благодаря слепой удаче?

Сказать, что он был зол, значило ничего не сказать — да что там, его пронзала раскаленно-красная, кипящая ярость. Не сводя с него глаз, я попятилась к окну и схватилась за подоконник. Если я смогу вылезти на крышу, то Кайло, слишком большому и тяжелому, не достать меня там. А потом я вскарабкаюсь на ветки повыше и…

Но в следующий миг меня грубо дернули, и намечаемый план полетел к чертям. Кайло волочил меня за лодыжку, а я брыкалась изо всех сил, заставляя себя не орать. Услышав крики, девочки выскочат из укрытия… Кайло опасен… Он может… может их всех убить!..

Кайло перехватил меня за запястья, освободив мои ноги, и это был единственный шанс сбежать. Он облизнул губы, поднимая меня, но я обнажила зубы и со всей силы двинула ему промеж ног, по члену, которым он так гордился!

Кайло с руганью осел на койку, и я ринулась к двери. Боль никогда не задерживала его надолго, поэтому он настиг меня, едва я добралась до домиков на вершине. Рука соскальзывала с перекладины, но я сумела отпихнуть преследователя, продолжая карабкаться вверх и жмурясь от заливающей глаза воды.

Голова закружилась, когда я в темноте вползла на четвереньках на платформу. Девочкам нужны одеяла… Нужно тепло… от одной мысли о том, что я вернусь к ним с пустыми руками, у меня все сжалось внутри. Если мне вообще удастся вернуться…

Я доковыляла до хижины и захлопнула за собой дверь. От грохота грома затряслись половицы, и я, спотыкаясь, добралась до открытого ящика с одеялами, которые девочки притащили из ближайших заброшенных домов. Я слышала только шум ливня и собственное срывающееся дыхание, пока дрожащими руками собирала одеяла.

Громкий стук заставил меня содрогнуться. Дверь накренилась вперед, застонав на слабых самодельных петлях, и я взвизгнула, потому что обжигающая ярость Кайло задела мое сознание. Руки разжались, одеяла попадали на пол, и я, успев подобрать часть из них, отступила к окну.

— Твои драгоценные детишки в ловушке, Рей! — пропел Кайло через дверь. Я слышала его шаги — он ходил кругами. — Ключи от норы, в которую ты их загнала, у меня, и теперь мелкие твари _сдохнут_!

Я задрожала и попятилась в страхе. Нет… Как он сумел прокрасться мимо так, что его никто не заметил?

Снова грянул гром, и в этот самый миг Кайло высадил дверь и вломился ко мне. Он посмотрел на меня и шагнул вперед, я шарахнулась прочь. Что же делать? Бежать? Пытаться добраться до девочек?

Мы оба остановились, и в это время вспышка молнии осветила маленькую хижину. Кайло прищурился, но не успел он слова сказать, как по полу прокатился жуткий треск, пошатнулось и жалобно заскрипело дерево. Я бросила взгляд в окно и увидела черный дым, поднимавшийся клубами снизу.

— О нет… — прошептала я.

Кайло крикнул, чтобы я стояла на месте, но я с животной одержимостью выпрыгнула в окно, цепляясь за ветки, чтобы скорее спуститься вниз, к загоревшемуся дереву. Руки соскальзывали, под ногти впивались занозы, но я продолжала спускаться, не думая о боли и крови, спеша на приглушенный дождем детский вой.

У самой земли я упала и подвернула лодыжку. Я зашипела, но решила не терять времени: огонь уже лизал кору дерева возле спуска в подвал. Пошатываясь, я захромала сквозь тьму на этот свет, волоча ногу по скользкой траве. Я должна успеть!

Короткий коридор, ведущий в подвал, был наполовину заполнен черным удушливым дымом. Я прикрыла рот подолом майки и на ощупь двинулась вдоль стены туда, где Кайло запер девочек, откуда раздавались их панические крики. По потолку уже тянуло жаром.

Хана трясла дверь, а завидев меня, протянула ко мне руку сквозь самодельную решетку. По ее щекам лились слезы, и я схватилась за дверь, дергая ее со всей силы, но доски не поддавались. От дыма щипало легкие, но кашель не мог помешать мне со всем пылом отчаяния пытаться освободить детей.

— Рей. Хватит.

Я даже не оглянулась, чтобы не тратить время на Кайло.

— Хана, я попробую открыть окно!.. Старайтесь не вдыхать дым, ладно?.. — Сквозь прутья я обхватила ее щеку. — Ты молодец!.. Ты такая храбрая!

Она кивнула, всхлипнув, и повернулась к остальным, к тем, кто еще был в сознании. Я развернулась и наткнулась на грудь Кайло.

— Я _сказал_ : хватит! — он сжал мое запястье.

— Нет… нет! Я не позволю умереть им так, задыхаясь от ужаса! — Я переступила с больной ноги, и темные глаза Кайло оглядели меня. — Я лучше умру вместе с ними!

Мой самец помрачнел, заскрипел зубами и вдруг оттолкнул меня с дороги. Он взялся за ближайшие прутья и за дверь и, рванув ее, вырвал вместе с замком. Створка с треском ударилась о противоположную стену, и в следующий миг я бросилась внутрь.

— Хана, бери кого можешь, — крикнула я, — и беги наружу! Не возвращайся!

Она схватила одну малышку и помчалась с ней наверх. А дыма все прибавлялось, и я испугалась, что мы не успеем вытащить всех. Одна я точно не справлюсь!

Кайло отстранил меня, и — в новой шокирующей демонстрации человечности —поднял на руки двух девчонок, рявкнув еще двоим, чтобы те забирались ему на спину. Испуганные, они сделали то, что он велел, и Кайло быстро вынес их наружу. Дыша сквозь майку, я повела следом еще двоих.

Кайло швырнул детей на траву и направился обратно. Я с осторожностью опустила свою ношу и поспешила за ним.

— А нельзя поосторожнее! — рявкнула я. — Это тебе не мешки с картошкой!

— Не вижу разницы! — Он грубо выдернул из темноты еще пару и маленькую Джуэл. — Выведи этих! Кто-то еще остался?

Подталкивая девочек наверх, я помотала головой — но тут вспомнила, что так и не увидела светловолосой головки!

— Агата? — позвала я. — Агги? Ты здесь?!

Ответа не последовало. Я обернулась, собираясь броситься в подвал, но Кайло рыком велел мне стоять там, где стою. Куда она могла подеваться?! Подвал был маленьким, а она слишком больной, чтобы самостоятельно выбраться на воздух. С колотящимся сердцем, жмурясь, я наблюдала, как Кайло рыщет во тьме, пытаясь на ощупь найти Агату.

В какой-то момент я вообще потеряла его из виду и оцепенела от ужаса, ожидая, что он появится с мертвым телом малышки Агги.

И он вернулся, озаренный светом огня, а она вяло болталась у него на руках. Неподвижная, непривычно тихая… я знала, что это значит…

— Не стой столбом! — пнул меня Кайло.

Слишком ошеломленная, чтобы плакать, я покорно вышла в дождливую ночь. Девочки держались рядом, пытаясь откашляться и рыдая, освещенные бледным месяцем над головами, застывшим, словно эхо их страданий.

Хана заметила Агату первой. Она зажала рот руками и подбежала к нам — опустившись на колено, Кайло укладывал малышку на землю. Ее голова безвольно завалилась набок.

— Она… она… — всхлипывала Хана. — Я думала, она идет за мной!

— Все хорошо. Все хорошо, — я притянула девочку к себе, присаживаясь рядом и пытаясь утешить ее. — Я рада, что ты выбралась невредимой!

По крайней мере, большинство детей были целы. Они подошли ближе, прижимаясь друг к дружке, притихнув при виде Агаты. Дождь усиливался, буквально заливая нас.

Кайло наклонился и прижался ухом к груди Агаты, потом откинулся назад и, раскрыв ей рот, с силой выдохнул в него. Ее грудная клетка поднялась от искусственного дыхания, но она не подавала признаков жизни, поэтому он повторил свои действия.

И ее глаза распахнулись — малышка резко перевернулась на живот, и ее стошнило Кайло на штанину.

Хана очнулась первой и с визгом схватила Агги. Кайло оскалился, поднимаясь на ноги, а малышка смотрела на него, разинув рот и цепляясь за Хану. Наверное, у меня на лице застыло то же ошарашенное выражение.

— Агги! — прорыдала Хана. — Ты жива!

— Этот злой дядя-альфа меня поцеловал? — удивленно спросила Агата. Она смотрела, как Кайло пытается смыть с себя рвоту водой из пруда.

Я со смехом вытерла ей рот рукой.

— Нет, маленькая, он тебя спас, сделав искусственное дыхание. Дал воздух, потому что ты наглоталась дыма.

Она взглянула на меня и улыбнулась, и почему-то мне показалось, что она осталась при своем мнении.

Я отвела девочек под укрытие деревьев, чтобы они хоть немножко высохли и отогрелись, и вернулась к пруду. Кайло по-прежнему сидел на берегу, делая вид, что занят одеждой. Он коротко глянул на меня, когда я нерешительно села рядом с ним.

— Она теперь думает, что ты в нее влюбился, — сказала я.

— Может, лучше ей было сдохнуть, — фыркнул он, потянувшись одной рукой к застежке на штанах, а другой приобняв меня за талию. — Надо бы осмотреть твои раны.

— Дети по ту сторону лужайки, что, если они увидят?

Но Кайло, как всегда, было плевать на подобные мелочи. Прямо под дождем, в стелившемся над землей дыму он расстегнул штаны, обхватывая свой член, и, вытянув шею, припал к моей метке. Я неловко поерзала, подавляя желание прижаться к его боку и сдаться.

— Не можешь подождать? — спросила я. — Я хочу…

— Я ждал достаточно. Ты _моя_ , и я хочу тебя, — он потянул мои шорты. — Сними это.

— Кайло…

Альфа-самец, которого я знала слишком хорошо, вернулся вновь. Он перебросил меня через колено, стянул с меня шорты и, приподняв мое тело, перекинул верхнюю половину через плечо. Я вонзила ногти ему в лопатки и ахнула, когда он проник в меня, обеими руками сжимая мою задницу. Кайло тяжело вздохнул и вонзил зубы в мою метку, опуская меня на член.

Это было _больно_. Я пыталась игнорировать отголоски чужого возбуждения, гудящие в моем сознании, а он не обращал внимания на мою боль в своем. Удерживая меня за бедра, Кайло судорожно дышал, без всякого ритма насаживая меня на член. Дождь заглушал все звуки.

— Черт подери, Рей!.. — проворчал Кайло. Он поцеловал меня в шею и нащупал грудь сквозь майку. — Вот так, детка... Сиди тихо и спокойно.

У меня не нашлось сил возразить. Я обхватила ногами его поясницу и спрятала лицо у него на шее. Каждое движение его плоти внутри обжигало и жалило, но я не открывала рта и не жаловалась, потому что не хотела переполошить девочек. Руки Кайло блуждали по моему телу, пока не замерли на бедрах.

Сознание вспыхнуло расцветшими красками. Он прикоснулся губами к уголку моего рта, задвигавшись быстрее. Его дыхание стало неровным и частым.

— Я скучал, малышка. Ох, как я скучал по твоей сладкой киске... — Бедра Кайло напрягались подо мной, я почувствовала, как он вздрогнул. — Я люблю тебя… ты будешь… ты будешь такой хорошей мамочкой для наших щенков.

— Заткнись! — прошипела я.

— Ты хотела вытащить их оттуда, несмотря ни на что. Как полагается хорошей мамочке, не правда ли?

Я в бешенстве попыталась залепить ему пощечину, но Кайло опрокинул нас обоих в пруд — раздался громкий всплеск. Кайло подмял меня под себя, и я вонзила ногти в грязь, когда он яростно засадил мне сзади. Со смешком выдохнул и сжал мое горло, пока я тщетно вырывалась, стараясь при этом не шуметь.

Свободной рукой он нащупал мой клитор. И тяжело задышал мне в ухо.

— Это мы уже проходили, — прошептал Кайло. — Когда вернемся домой, я ускорю начало твоей течки и буду держать тебя прикованной к полу, пока у тебя в животе не окажется мой щенок.

— Ты ничего от меня получишь, — я выгибала спину от его чувственных толчков. — Ничего!

Возбуждение вспыхнуло красным в моем сознании, и он удвоил усилия. Всхлипывая, я сопротивлялась, пытаясь найти опору в мягком иле, но пальцы поджимались — я чувствовала, как с каждым мгновением приближаюсь к разрядке.

Он развел пальцы на моем животе.

— Каждый раз ты отдавала мне частичку себя, Рей. С этим ничего не поделать, — он провел языком по моей метке, выверенно и хищно. — Моя бедная маленькая сиротка…

Дождь стихал и, наверное, теперь вряд ли заглушал мои крики, но Кайло прикрыл мне рот рукой. Он уткнулся носом мне в висок, бормоча, что чувствует, как я сжимаю его член, и я сдавленно взвыла, уступая ему.

Это оказалось приятно — и еще лучше, когда он приблизился к разрядке, вгрызаясь в мою метку и ритмично накачивая меня семенем. Я застонала ему в ладонь, подавленная буйством гормонов, силой уз и прочими вещами, которые не хотела признавать.

— Вот так! — прошипел Кайло. — Прими это, как подобает хорошей девочке!

Вздернув меня за волосы, он впился поцелуем в мой рот. Я задрожала, завалившись вперед, когда он кончил, но, как только попыталась двинуться, осознала, что мы связаны вместе узлом.

Кайло прислонился к моей спине, и мы лежали на мокрой траве, наполовину высунувшись из воды. Я смотрела на горящее дерево, чувствуя, как он целует мой затылок.

— Тебе никогда не уйти от меня, маленькая омега.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [You Burn First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014464/chapters/37370813) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
